A SasuSaku Story
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: This story takes you into the lives of the Naruto 'cast' in an Alternate Universe setting. Certains things from the plot are changed, and there will be sex, so the rating is exact. But this story follows from the third episode of Naruto to the current. Please note the first chapter, and happy reading! Oh! And I own nothing! Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

It's AU, so yes things are going to be different.

Give it a shot okay?

They start out at age fourteen/fifteen, instead of twelve/thirteen.

And today, they're going to be placed in their three man squads.

xxXXxx

Sakura stared at the hitai-ate in her hands and frowned.

_How should I wear this thing?_

Her hair had finally grown out to a length she loved and her fingers touched the soft pink strands. If she put it on her forehead, it would draw attention away from how large she thought it was. In all honesty, it might not have been, but let's face it, she'll be turning fifteen in a few months, and her personal appearance was something she hated.

But she wanted to look like a woman, not a child. Because Kunoichi's were poised, and sexy. Finally she placed it on top of her head, and tied it under her hair, having her bangs frame her face. Giving herself a wink she noticed the time.

_I'm going to be late!_

Her parents were gone on a three month mission and just left last week. She was used to it by now, her father was an ANBU and her mother was a medic. They were both highly important.

She chose black shorts and a red cotton t-shirt top that was loose on her stomach as her ninja outfit. The red circle on her back was a sign of the Haruno clan that originated from Iwagakure. Apparently, that's where the clan is, but it's also where her parents met. When her father was in danger, a cute young kunoichi medic apprentice from Konoha saved him. He sought her out a few months later and he gave his oath of allegiance to the village once they were married.

Sakura sighed at the story of her parent's love with a smile. She loved when he mother told her that story. Zipping on her knee length ninja shoes, she grabbed the keys to the house and locked the door behind her, covering her eyes from the sun.

Today they were being assigned their three man squads, and she was beyond excited.

_I hope Sasuke-kun's on my team!_

Sakura giggled to herself and saw that her path had led her in front of the local flower shop, owned by her former best friend's family. The smile turned into a frown as she thought of the petty rivalry between the two but shook it off.

Finally, at the academy she entered the room where the meeting was held and smiled at an almost open bench. Stopping in front of it, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back in it's place.

"Sasuke-kun? Can I sit here?"

He looked at her indifferently before looking back ahead a the front of the class. She took it as a silent acceptance and she sat down, leaving an empty seat between them. Her cheeks turned pink as she sat with her hands in her lap. He was dressed in a simple pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt with a flat wide collar. The sign of his clan was bright against the dark color of his shirt.

_I'm sitting next to the year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!_

"Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly she was slid next to Sasuke, their shoulders bumping as Naruto slid in next to her. He was dressed in a pair of baggy orange pants that fell over his shoes and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on his chest.

"Ah, morning Naruto-san!"

"Isn't this great? We're going to in teams! I can't wait! Where's Iruka-sensei?"

"Wait a minute Naruto, just calm down. We have our whole lives to be ninjas!"

Sakura used a polite tone, but her meaning was condescending.

"I know I just can't wait!"

She smiled at his wide grin and turned to Sasuke, muttering a soft apology for bumping into him.

But like his usual route of choice with her, he just ignored her.

_How mean._

Not dwelling on it longer, she placed her hands in her lap again and looked forward, seeing who was all in the room with them.

They didn't wait long, for Iruka-sensei came in with a single piece of paper in his hands.

"Congratulations are in order, for today you all have become officially ninja. However, you are at the genin level. You'll be in a squad of three, and carry out your missions under you jonin teachers. The teams have been already chosen in order to keep a balanced skill level. Now, for the teams!"

He went through six squads before finally the moment came.

"Now then, next is squad seven. Uzamaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto grinned at her and she smiled politely with a nod.

"And.. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Her heart skipped a beat and Naruto slammed his fist on the table in front of them, startling Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an exception student like me have to be paired with _this guy_?"

Sakura gasped and pulled Naruto's sleeve forcing him to sit.

"Sasuke has the best scored amongst the graduates. Naruto, you have the worst."

She sighed as Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Just don't get in my way, loser."

Her body tensed and she was immediately sandwiched between the two teenage boys.

"You want to say that again teme!"

"Naruto! Get off of me!"

"Hn, bring it on idiot."

"You have an hour until you meet your Jonin squad leaders! Until then, dismissed!"

She finally pushed Naruto off of her and out of the bench before quickly leaving the room.

An hour gave her enough time to eat the bento she packed under the trees around the academy.

"Sakura-chan!"

Looking up, she saw Naruto with a travel ready bowl of ramen from the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto. Would you like to sit with me?"

He wasted no time and sat next to her with a grin and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Naruto? Are you sick?"

"N-no just a little hot!"

_Naruto never stutters._

Brushing it off, she dug into her bento happily, and saw Sasuke walking along the trail.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here!"

He stopped walking a few feet from them, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the boxed lunch.

"Come eat with us!"

She offered a bright smile and he made his way over anyways, and sat next to her.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! What do you think our teacher is like? I bet he's super cool!"

Sakura pressed her chopsticks to her lips before realizing she probably ate to much and put them away, covering it with it's lid.

"Who knows. I mean, how do you know it's a guy? It could totally be a girl!"

"Yeah, but that'd be lame!"

She glared at him.

"So having a girl teacher would be lame?"

"Well, maybe but-"

Sakura stood up quickly.

"See you both in class!"

xxXXxx

She sat on a desk, swinging her legs as Sasuke sat not to far off from her and Naruto leaned against the teacher's desk in the room.

"He's late!"

"You've sad that five times now you idiot."

"Well it's true! Everyone else is gone!"

He grabbed a stool and eraser, before standing on the stool and jamming the eraser in the door.

"He's not going to fall for that weak booby trap idiot."

"Well it's his fault for being late!"

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

When she looked up, Naruto was laughing, and the eraser was on the floor.

"I got him!"

"Idiot."

Sakura however smiled and threw herself at the taller man.

"Kakashi!"

"Yo!"

"Sakura-chan, you know this guy?"

She pulled herself out of the one sided hug and nodded.

"Kakashi is a relative of my dad's, he's like a cousin! I forgot he was a Jonin!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's head up to the roof alright?"

They followed him up a flight of stairs since they were already on the second story and soon they were sitting on a set of steps, with Kakashi leaning against the railing.

"Let's try an exercise. I want you three to introduce yourselves."

"Like how?"

"What are your hobbies? What are your likes and dislikes? Future goal for yourselves and such."

"You should go first!"

Naruto exclaimed before crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys my likes and dislikes. I never thought about my future dreams. As for my hobbies I have plenty."

Naruto huffed about the lack of information but stayed silent about it and went first.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, but what I like more than that is ramen from Ichiraku! What is dislike is the three minutes after pouring hot water into instant ramen. My hobby is comparing and eating different ramen! And my future goal is to become the next Hokage!"

Sakura stared at Naruto with a smile as he adjusted his hitai-ate.

_Silly. I don't think he ever has a home made meal though._

"My name is Haruno Sakura! I like to study and to cook! I hate when my parents leave for missions, but I understand that they protect the village. As for hobbies, well I like to go shopping! And when it comes to my future dreams, well I want to run the hospital some day."

With a content sigh, she turned to look at the boy next to her. Sasuke sat with his hands elbows on his knees.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no particular likes, and plenty of dislikes. My hobby is training, and my future goal is to be on ANBU."

"Very well. You're all incredibly dull."

Sakura almost fell forward.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What gives?"

"We start training tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late. Oh, and you might want to skip breakfast."

Sakura looked up.

And Naruto asked the question before anyone else could.

"What's that?"

"You'll throw up. Dismissed!"

He disappeared in a blur and Naruto made a whining noise.

"Oh man! How the hell am I going to get up before dawn? What time is dawn?"

"It's five in the morning Naruto. Well then, I'll see you boys later. Bye!"

With a wave she jumped off the building, determined to head home quickly and prepare.

It was times like these she wished she could talk to Ino about it. But that was a moment that passed quickly.

xxXXxx

Sakura yawned as she adjusted the weapons pouch on her waist and the strap on her thigh. Grabbing the two bentos, she placed them in her shoulder bag and put it around her and stepping out of her house, making sure the door was locked.

The sky was still dark, but the birds were awake. Making her way to the training grounds, she found Naruto and Sasuke standing near each other, and Naruto in a wide yawn.

"Morning!"

She smiled brightly but the other two weren't having it. Not that she could blame them, it was way too early for teenagers to be up. Hours passed, three to be exact. When Kakashi found them, they were all sitting back to back in a circle, leaning against each other.

"Morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto's outburst was loud and annoying for the morning and Sakura elbowed him in the side harshly.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my way and-"

"Enough!"

She pinched his ear.

"Ahem, oh well."

He placed a timer on a stump and pressed the top down.

"It's set for three hours. Thos who can not pass the test will not each lunch, as well as be sent back to the academy.'

"WHAT?"

Sakura elbowed Naruto again.

"Ah yes, this is a training exercise. Our of the twenty seven academy graduates, only nine will move on to be actual genin. All twenty seven are facing a test today, most will be different, depending on the teacher. Mine is simple. You must retreve the bells from my side."

He held up two bells on red strings.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two."

He turned to her with a smile, but it seemed entirely fake.

"That's right, only two of you have the chance of passing. However, you all could fail. All ninja gear is allowed. If you do not come with me with the intent of death, you will not pass."

In seconds Naruto had a kunai in his hand, and in the next second his arm was twisted around kunai at his own neck. Kakashi had twisted his arm, and his other hand was on Naruto's keeping it still.

"Naruto!"

"I did not say start yet."

Sakura's eyes caught Sasuke's, but he was watching the clock.

_Time was wasting._

Kakashi pushed Naruto away, and the kunai stuck in the ground.

"However, you have the right idea. Ready?"

They all tensed, ready to go.

"Start!"

She hid in a tree, watching as Naruto attempted to take down Kakashi and instead, falling into a very lame trap.

Her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip as she saw Sasuke step up to the plate.

_Sasuke-kun will last against Kakashi, hell even Naruto will get out of that trap._

_I'm stuck, my skills are in knowledge, nothing really hands on._

_Sasuke was always the best at skills, and Naruto himself has an immense amount of chakra and determination. Not to mention he knows the shadow clone technique._

_What the hell do I have?_

_A flat chest and a large forehead._

She sighed before turning away from the fight and placed her back against the trunk of the tree.

_I understand using two bells instead of three. However maybe it's best for us to attack together and get the bells. I'll take the fall and those two can move on into the squad._

With her mind made up, she threw a kunai, letting Naruto free from the rope. In the shadows of the bright sun she moved closer to him, knealing behind the tree.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"What?"

He blocked her view from the fight, but they both saw the large fireball come from Sasuke.

"We need to attack him as a team, that's the only way to get the bells from him!"

"But there's only two!"

"I'll take the fall, don't worry. You and Sasuke deserve to move on from here."

"Sakura-chan!"

It was then that Kakashi disappeared.

She looked around everywhere before feeling a hand grip her head and pulled her into the lake.

Struggling against him, she managed to elbow his gut before he floated in front of him. Her eyes caught a hand sign but soon the water was swirling around her. She lost her breath and felt dizzy. Kakashi was gone and suddenly she was in a desert.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed everywhere and suddenly the sand was swallowing her in.

"Wait a second! Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei?"

She was sunken in up to her nose before a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

Suddenly she was on the ground, coughing up water as a shoe came into view followed by a pale leg and a set of white shorts.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

A buzz was heard in the clearing.

"Damn."

Her head sunk.

_It's all my fault._

When the two made their way back, they saw Naruto tied to a pole. Sakura blanched before moving to untie him.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura."

In seconds Sasuke was under Kakashi's foot, while Kakashi sat on his back.

"What the hell!"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Get off!"

"Untie Naruto, and I'll kill Sasuke. Kill Naruto, and I'll let Sasuke go."

"WHAT?"

Her body froze before shaking his head.

"I won't do it Kakashi-sensei."

"Then I'll kill you."

She shrugged, moving to untie Naruto again.

"S-Sakura!"

Her mind registered that it was probably the first time Sasuke said her name.

"Do it Kakashi-sensei, kill me. I've already told Naruto that I would go back to the academy to let these two continue on. I probably still need proper training anyways."

"But it appears Sakura, that your other two teammates did not think of you, or each other. They thought of themselves. Do I pass the two idiots with strength or pass the one student with the sense to figure out the test."

Silence dropped between them, and Kakashi moved off of Sasuke.

"I will give you all once more chance. Eat your lunch. Everyone but Naruto that is. For attempting to each without the others, you do not get lunch. If anyone feeds him, your status as a ninja will be removed."

With that, he disappeared. Sakura grabbed the bentos and handed Sasuke one from his bag, and pulling one out of her own. She broke her chopsticks and began to eat, but she only ate half. With a sigh, she looked up at Naruto and sat up, bento and chopsticks in hand.

"Sakura."

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

She grabbed some food and held it towards Naruto's mouth.

"Don't worry about me, I can still achieve my dream the hard way without being a ninja. Now hurry, before Kakashi-sensei comes back."

While she fed him, Sasuke finished his food and untied Naruto. Just as Sakura was packing up her bento, Kakashi appeared before them.

"Congratulations."

Sakura raised and eyebrow as Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"What?"

Naruto placed an arm over Sakura, stepping in front of her.

"I guess you all can pass."

Sakura smiled before hugging him.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

He placed a hand on the top of her head.

"Your welcome. We meet up tomorrow for training, bright and early!"

While walking home, she saw the Uchiha compound where a woman was hugging Sasuke at the gates with a smile. Sakura smiled at the scene, where as Sasuke blushed pink before stuffing his hand in his pockets.

His mother caught her eye and smiled with a wave while Sakura smiled back brightly with a wave of her own before continuing on her walk back home.

Entering her home, she placed the spare bento in the fridge, deciding to eat it for supper, and taking off her shoes. With a sigh she drew up her bath. For the rest of the day it would be nothing but studying the ninja arts, and watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart beat was the only thing she heard before being startled by a voice in her ear.

"Sasuke here at Point C!"

Her feet paused in step, ducking behind a tree.

"Sakura here, at Point B!"

"Naruto here. I'm at Point A, dattebayo."

The annoyed yet teasing voice came into her ear then.

"You're slow Naruto."

"Teme!"

"Shh!"

Sakura sighed as she shushed them; it would not be wise to startle their target at this point in the mission.

"Okay Squad Seven, Oh! The target has moved! Follow it!"

"Got it!"

"Leave it to me!"

"Naruto, not so loud!"

They moved swiftly as a team until their target paused. Their backs hit the trees. Sensing a lack of movement, Kakashi went forward with the plan.

"What is your distance from the target?"

"Five meters. I can go at anytime."

Naruto's voice rang out surprisingly soft.

"I'm ready too."

Sasuke piped in, eyes glaring at the target as if wishing for it to remain still.

"Me too."

She replied back, although her vantage point was a little off from the group.

"Okay… move in!"

They attacked at once but it was Naruto who caught the target, thus facing it's harsh attack.

"Do you confirm the target with the red bow on it's right ear."

Sasuke stood off to the side.

"Confirmed. The target is Tora the cat."

Sakura smiled and took the cat from Naruto, letting her chakra soothe the creature.

"There there, don't be afraid! We're just going to take you back to your mommy!"

"Good. Mission retrieve the pet cat 'Tora' is complete."

Naruto huffed before letting out a childish cry.

"WHEN CAN WE GET BETTER MISSIONS?"

Sakura pulled out her ear piece the same time Sasuke did, the loud noise still filtering through the air.

"Naruto!"

"Idiot."

xxXXxx

They stood in the academy, ready to receive their next mission. For two months now they've done ridiculous genin missions such as babysitting, lawn care, pet rescues, helping out in local shops, etc, etc.

"Now then, the next mission for Squad Seven. Ah, yes, an errand to the neighboring town to baby-sit the Chief Counselor's boy-"

"NO WAY!"

Sakura gasped as Naruto formed his forearms in an 'x' shape, and blantly shouted at the Hokage.

Sasuke sighed beside her, hands still in pockets.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi hit him with his perverted book.

"I want a more exciting mission! I'm fifteen!"

Sakura elbowed him with a warning tone.

"Naruto. Everyone starts out with bottom feeder missions, it how you gain skills!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GAIN SKILLS-"

Her fist made contact with his head, making him fall over.

"Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

"You're so embarrassing!"

Their short argument was cut off by the chuckle of the Hokage.

"If you insist, I'll have you do a C ranked mission. You will be body guards for someone. Could you please come in?"

The door behind them opened to reveal a drunken man with a backpack. She heard Sasuke make and irritated noise in his throat before turning away.

"I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder, and you'll be risking your life guarding me to the max."

The Hokage cleared his throat again.

"You leave in two hours. I suggest you pack accordingly."

With that they were dismissed.

xxXXxx

Sakura double and triple checked her bag before leaving her parents a note. They would be back in a few days, and she would be gone. It was a weird feeling. For now she was going to work, just like they did. Smiling to herself, she left the house without her keys, hoping her parents wouldn't leave for another mission by the time she got back.

Walking back to the gates of the village, she saw Sasuke walking out of the Uchiha compound, hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked up at her call and gave a nod of acknowledgement and they walked in silence. A glimmer in the sun on his cheek made her pause and start to laugh.

"What?"

"Does your mother wear chapstick?"

In second Sasuke was wiping at his cheek, pink tainting his normally pale skin.

"Sh-shut up."

It made her laugh harder and soon they were meeting up with Kakashi, Naruto, and Tazuna who were already there.

They set off without much hassle, just a quick argument between Tazuna and Naruto. They walked, and walked, and walked for a few hours getting farther and farther away form their home village when a distant sound was heard.

Suddenly, Kakashi was tied, two ninjas holding each end of a link made with ninja stars. They pulled tight and Sakura screamed, a large pile of gore falling where Kakashi stood. In the next second the two ninjas had found their next victim.

She moved in front of Tazuna, kunai in hand, but by the time she blinked the ninja was in front of her, ready to attack. That's when a blur of blue filled her vision and a gagging sound was heard.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to take so long."

Kakashi stood with both ninja under his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!"

But in front of her, very close, was Sasuke, who was just lowering his arms.

_He was going to protect me?_

The thought made her blush.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't think you would freeze up."

Her concerned eyes found Naruto's shaky body.

"Are you okay… scardy cat?

Sasuke's teasing voice called out, snapping Naruto out of his daze. Sakura moved quickly, grabbing Naruto's sleeve.

"Teme!"

"Naruto! There was poison on their claws, let me help you."

"S-Sakura-chan!"

She brought out a kunai but it was too late. Naruto stabbed his hand himself, watching the blood drip out.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?"

Looking up, she saw Naruto was once again pink in the face but he was also angry. No, he was frustrated. She frowned before using her free hand to put the back of her palm against his forehead.

"You're kind of warm, are you feeling okay? Kakashi-sensei! Naruto is-"

"He'll be fine, just patch him up."

Kakashi was glaring at their assignment and she frowned. Next to him was Sasuke who was glaring at the ground, hands in his pockets.

She bandaged his hand tightly, and smiled when she was finished.

"There you are! You're finished Naruto. We should keep moving, in case any other ninja decide to attack. What were you thinking? You can't just open a wound like that!"

"Kakashi-sensei looks mad."

Sakura paused before looking back.

"It's a C ranked mission, not a B or A. This guy is hiding something, because someone wanted him killed. I'd be mad if I was Kakashi-sensei too."

He nodded and walked closer to the group, leaving her behind. With a sigh she straightened out her clothes and patiently waited for Kakashi to say for them to move on.

She watched Sasuke look at Naruto's wound discretely before their eyes caught. Sakura offered a soft smile before looking down, finding something interesting in the spec of dirt near her shoes.

xxXXxx

Sakura sat on the boat closest to Naruto, who was sitting at the tip, fidgeting anxiously. The boat ride was long, because they couldn't use the motor. Not to mention the fog was thick and chilly.

"The bridge should be visible soon. Once we get to the other side of the bridge, we'll be in Nami no Kuni."

Their ride was long, and the boat was rather cramped for five sitting adults. Personally, even though she was the shortest of the group, Sakura still had long-ish legs and they bumped bare skin to Sasuke's calf, leaving her in a constant state of blush.

They rode beside the unfinished bridge, through a tunnel, and on the other side was a beautiful small village.

Sakura smelled the salty air with a smile, loving the town already. They stepped off the boat and started their escort to the man's home. The path was well traveled, and surrounded by trees. A whirl in the air was the warning they were given and Sakura threw Tazuna down with herself. Looking up, a large sword was stuck in the tree with a man standing on it.

"Well, if it isn't the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza!"

"Ah. The Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The one who had mastered over a thousand stolen techniques."

"Formation manchi everyone, do not involve yourself in this battle. Do not let harm come to Tazuna."

They started backing up, Sakura ready on the right, Naruto ready on the left, and Sasuke ready at the front.

The fog grew thick at an incredible rate. Sakura heard her heartbeat in her ears as she realized she couldn't see anyone, she could only feel her shoulder touching Sasuke's.

The kunai in her hand started to shake with her nerves.

"Eight spots."

_Where is he?_

"The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the jugular, the kidneys, the heart and the subclavian veins. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?"

With a gasp she realized he was behind them. The moment she turned her head however, another was with them. Kakashi had a kunai stuck in Zabuza's stomach, only to reveal it was a Water Clone. In the next few seconds, the real Kakashi ended up behind the real Zabuza, with a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move."

Relief filled her instantly, seeing that they weren't alone anymore.

Things were moving fast again. Zabuza used another water clone, and kicked Kakashi away. Sakura gasped and Sasuke tensed beside her. Naruto sat up straighter , and soon they saw Kakashi emerge from the water. However, Kakashi was soon trapped in a water prison jutsu. Sakura felt her heart begin to panic, realizing they were the only defense for Tazuna.

"Hey, Sasuke, Naruto! He just emerged a clone, but clones have limits from their real bodies. We have to take Tazuna and run!"

She grasped her Kunai in her hand appearing calm, but her hands were still shaking.

"It won't work. He'll find us eventually."

"Sasuke-kun! This is our only option! We can get help later-"

"I refuse!"

Naruto stood beside him, clutching his fist and Sakura sighed, clearly outnumbered.

"Sakura, take Tazuna. We'll join you later."

"No way! I won't leave you two to your death!"

Suddenly Naruto went flying, obviously kicked away, and Zabuza had Sasuke by his throat.

He threw Sasuke away, and Naruto was beside him in a second. Only to whisper in his ear. Sakura huffed but stayed by Tazuna none the less. Naruto helped Sasuke up and they bumped fists.

"Now then, let's get wild!"

"Are you ready, idiot?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

About fifty clones of Naruto huddled and attacked on Zabuza's clone, only to be thrown off, but Sakura couldn't ignore the smirk on Naruto's face. He tossed Sasuke a fuma shuriken, something Sakura didn't know Naruto even possessed. Sasuke smirked as well, fanning out the folded wings.

"Kage fusha!"

Sasuke launched in the air and threw it, missing the clone by a second, only to be truly aiming at the real Zabuza. He caught it however, falling into their trap.

The shadow he jumped over, not realizing what it really was. A Naruto clone appeared in it's place, and it threw a kunai.

It nicked Zabuza's cheek, and forced him to let go of the sphere around Kakashi. Naruto's clone disappeared, and they were together again.

In tandem Kakashi and Zabuza formed hand signals, something that Sakura couldn't keep up with.

Her mind began to wander, despite the situation to the plan that just unfolded before her eyes.

_Those two argue like cats and dogs, yet they worked together flawlessly._

_What the hell have I done?_

_Not a damn thing._

Two giant water style dragons crashed, causing water to rain on them. She didn't make a sound as the cold water shocked her system, but her body began to shiver almost instantly. She glared at Zabuza, knowing it didn't matter, but still.

Next Kakashi created a water vortex, and sent the water everywhere, crashing into them like waves. When the water cleared, Zabuza was barely on his feet. But in a second, that changed.

Three medical needles were planted into his neck, and he fell, body limp.

Kakashi was beside him immediately, fingers brushing against Zabuza's neck.

"He's dead."

"I thank you for your help."

All eyes turned to the tree above Zabuza. A small figure with a white mask was standing there, hand against the trunk.

"A tracker ninja."

"Yes, I am from the Kirigakure tracking unit."

The tracker grabbed the body with a nod and disappeared.

"But-"

"A rogue ninja knows too many secrets. They must be exposed of. Now, how about we get Tazuna-san home?"

Kakashi's smile wasn't forced, but it wasn't too genuine.

That's when he collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She knelt beside him, feeling his mouth.

"He's unconscious."

Sakura helped adjust Kakashi on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders, and she took the lead with Tazuna, hoping his home wasn't too far away.

xxXXxx

She brushed through her hair, now slightly wavy for lack of a straightener and sighed. Sakura had awoken first, and therefore grabbed the shower first. A soft knock of the door caused her to open it without looking, and she started placing the hitai-ate in her hair.

"Sakura."

Her head skipped a beat and she looked to her left to see Sasuke with his bag and a towel. Tightening the knot one last time, she gave a soft smile and a apology.

"I was just leaving, the shower's yours. I'll go check on Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn."

Turning back, she caught him before he closed the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stayed mute, but she knew he was listening.

"Good job yesterday, you were amazing."

"Aa."

With another smile she turned down the small hallway and opened the room where they were sleeping. There was a small paper curtain between her cot and the others, to ensure her privacy. Naruto was softly snoring on his cot, in the corner, and Kakashi was by the window.

"Kakashi-sensei? How are you feeling?"

She knelt by him and he nodded before groaning softly.

"I overdid it, hm?"

"Big time. You need to rest for a few days, Naruto, Sasuke, and I will take shifts with Tazuna, you worry about resting."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be up and normal in a day or two."

"Until then, Tazuna's daughter has left you crutches to get around by for meals and bathroom breaks. That's it however, if I hear you've been up for other stuff I'll put you back in this cot by force!"

Her stern look did nothing for him, for he just put a hand on her head.

"You're so much like your mother Sakura."

"I have to ask you something. I know we learned about tracker ninjas, and even I studied beyond the normal literature. So I have to ask, why did the tracker take Zabuza's body away? Normally they perform their work on the spot."

Sasuke returned from his shower and proceeded to kick Naruto in the side, making him turn over. Altthough, he didn't suspect Naruto to try and cuddle his calf.

"Get off of me! Naruto you idiot!"

Naruto whined at the loud noise and woke up groggily.

"WHY IS YOUR LEG SO CLOSE TO ME?"

"Naruto! Go take a shower! Tazuna has to leave soon, you have the second shift!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, not ready for another argument between the two.

"Who has first?"

"I do, Sasuke has the last shift."

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Sakura, I fear your hunch is correct. The ninja who took Zabuza was probably his partner. Meaning Zabuza is probably still alive. Be careful with your shifts today."

"We will be, don't worry about us sensei!"

She gave a smile before standing quickly, not noticing the other two follow her out. They stood in the hallway together and bowed their heads slightly.

"We'll start training tonight. We can't get strong fast, but we have to make some improvement. If you spot Zabuza on your shifts, don't engage. Run, as fast as you can with Tazuna. The other builders aren't important or they'd be dead by now."

Sakura and Naruto nodded at Sasuke's statement.

xxXXxx

They snuck in around one in the morning that night, tired from training. When they woke up, Kakashi had a surprise for them.

"Tazuna isn't leaving until noon. That gives us time to lean something new."

"You shouldn't be moving around sensei!"

"Sakura, I almost feel fine! I'll be up and normal by tomorrow. Until then, let's learn something new, shall we? You all know the basics of chakra, correct?"

"Of course."

"Yeah! Who doesn't know Chatora?"

Sakura almost fell forward.

"Ah, Sakura, why don't you explain it?"

"Alright. Are you listening Naruto? Chakra is energy that a Ninja needs when he uses a jutsu! It's made up of two energies. One, physical energy gathered together from each and every cell in the body and two, spiritual energy accumulated based on numerous trainings and experiences. In other words, jutsu wrings out and combines these two energies from the body, and this is called 'combining the chakra'. Then chakra is activated by forming hand 'signs'. "

Kakashi placed a hand on her head.

"Good work Sakura. Understand now Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Now, let's climb trees!"

"What? I want to learn real ninja stuff!"

"I agree with Naruto."

Sakura just sighed and shook her head.

"It's not simple tree climbing! We'll do so, without our hands, and only using our feet!"

With that, he proceeded to walk perpendicular to the tree, and hang upside down, hands still on his crutches.

"Cool!"

"You must be able to control the chakra to your feet to walk perfectly."

Three kunai landed at their feet.

"Use that kunai to mark the spot to which you can climb under your own strength now."

They grabbed them, and concentrated like they were told. Chakra control was an inherited trait that she learned early on from her mother. She used to break chopsticks with little force, put holes in the wall just by leaning on it. It made her miserable as a child.

Opening her eyes with renewed concentration, she ran up the tree, not paying attention to her team mates. She marked her mark at sat on her branch. Looking down, she saw Naruto on the ground holding his head, and Sasuke glaring at his tree.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is fun!"

"Oh! Well what do you know. The one with better chakra control is Sakura, the girl."

"Way to go Sakura-chan! That's my girl!"

Her smile faltered slightly at the phrase but kept smiling none the less. Turning to Sasuke, she saw the glare he sent Naruto's way before sending it her way. It took her aback for a second before she frowned.

"That's right, a girl! Not the Hokage to be, or the great Uchiha heir!"

Crossing her arms, she grew upset with her team mates jealous stares aimed her way.

"Okay! Sakura, you got take the afternoon shift with Tazuna, the boys will train here, until they reach the level you set."

"Yes sensei!"

She jumped down, and was immediately confronted by Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Can I get a few tips?"

Sakura bit her lip before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"_Don't worry about Sasuke, focus on your feet and experiment with the tree. You've pushed too little and too hard, find the perfect balance."_

With that she pulled away with a smile and stood on her tip toes to ruffle his hair.

"Do your best Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

xxXXxx

She stayed until the sun started to fall, then Tazuna and the worked called it quits for the day. They walked in silence, until she decided to break it.

"Tazuna-san?"

"Yeah?"

"There have been fewer workers everyday. Why is that?"

"They're afraid for their lives. But my true friends stay with me."

"Why is this bridge so important?"

"This bridge could bring transportation, jobs, money, and food to Kirigakure."

Looking around, she could see the state of poverty the town was in. Her heart broke for them.

Feeling a hand on her shirt, she turned around to see a little girl holding out her hands.

"Please!"

Digging in her bag, she found four pieces of candy and placed them in the child's hands with a smile.

"Here you go!"

"Thank so very much!"

The girl ran away as if she would take them back. When they got to the bridge builder's house, she saw Sasuke and Naruto were still training. They were panting, dirty, but their eyes were determined.

"Sakura, have you been crying?"

Kakashi was beside her, no longer on crutches as he wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, this town. It's nothing. I should know better."

"What's wrong?"

"This town is so poor. Children are hungry, thieves are everywhere. It just seems so sad."

"Not all villages are lucky like Konoha. But some villages are even better than ours."

She nodded.

"I'm going to see if Tazuna's daughter needs help making dinner."

That night at dinner, she almost blew a gasket.

"Are you two even tasting your meal?"

Sasuke and Naruto ate at a record speed, hurrying to finish their meal to get back to training.

With a sigh she just finished her own meal quietly.

_Boys._

xxXXxx

End!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since her talk with Tazuna, and every night since she hadn't gotten much sleep. Naruto and Sasuke trained hard, probably harder than her. Kakashi had them up late running drills and climbing tree after tree. She received her breakfast with a thank you, and turned to her sensei, noticing the two empty seats.

"Kakashi-sensei, where are Naruto and Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto never came in last night. Sasuke left after an early breakfast."

They ate in silence, and when they were done, Sakura helped with dishes before looking for her team mates.

"What are you guys doing?"

Naruto and Sasuke hung on equal height branches on different trees, upside down, arms crossed, and glaring at one another.

"Don't break my concentration Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"You guys are idiots."

Giving them a hard stare, she left to guard Tazuna, hands on her hips and head in the air.

_Let those two waste their chakra._

_What do I care?_

But when she arrived back at dinner time, she noticed a lack of her team mates again.

Standing up from her seat, she announced she would go get them with a huff, and left for the small forest of trees behind the house.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura called out their names for a few minutes before finding them leaning on each other at the base of a large tree, softly snoring.

She gave a warm smile at the scene and memorized it for safe keeping before shaking them both on their shoulders.

"Hey, you guys. It's time to eat."

Sasuke's eyes opened first, and they made a connection. She smiled softly and blushed before turning to Naruto.

"Hey, come on. Aren't you hungry?"

"Sakura-chan, five more minutes."

"Come on idiot."

Together they picked up Naruto, placing him between them. The walk back was quiet, but nice. The sun faded behind them, night coming in with a slight chill. Her hand moved the door open, and everyone was at the table waiting for them.

"Ah, so he overdid it?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled with a smile.

They plopped Naruto down in his seat, waking him up for food.

"Actually, they both did."

Sakura smiled at them both before starting her own meal. That night she didn't sleep well. And when she woke up, she couldn't shake a bad feeling she had.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Kakashi must've noticed her lack of eating. She offered what she hoped was a sincere smile and gave a reply of 'nothing'.

They left Naruto behind, for he was beyong passed out. Sasuke and Kakashi went along to help with the finishing of the bridge. They were really close to finishing it. That thought brought a smile to Sakura's face. Soon they would be back home, and she could see her parents again.

_I wonder if they got me something for my birthday._

Shaking away the selfish thought, the almost fifteen year old picked up her pace to walk with the small group, bridge site coming in view.

But when they got there, the feeling of dread came on.

"What's going on? What happened?"

The workers were bruised, and weakened, but not seriously hurt. Sakura gasped as the fog started to come up quick.

"Run, everyone!"

The workers wasted no time, but Tazuna had to stay where they could see him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. I see you're missing a brat today."

Fear griped her again, and her hands started to shake.

Six clones of Zabuza appeared around them.

"Do it, Sasuke."

Sakura moved her head just in time, for after the next few moments, the clones were gone, and water lay in their wake.

"It appears, that you have a challenge Haku."

The boy from before was standing beside what she assumed to be the real Zabuza, but even now she couldn't be sure.

"So it seems."

To her they moved like blurs, but Sasuke could keep up with Haku it appeared.

She only caught glimmers of their fight, but they looked equal in skill level. Sasuke was obviously using their recent training to propel himself into the air at odd angles, but she didn't know if that was a good thing. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her focus on Tazuna's safety. Kakashi however was watching Sasuke's fight just as eagerly as Zabuza was.

Finally they paused in their fight, and Haku was leaking out a blue energy.

"Cold air?"

Analyzing the situation, Sakura saw Haku's hand sign a second to late.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

In seconds, mirrors formed a dome around Sasuke, and Haku dove inside.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

"Hang on Sasuke!"

Kakashi ran forward, but was stopped by Zabuza.

"I think it's our turn."

Sakura's fists started shaking as she clenched them.

_I have to think of a way to get him out of there._

It drew deadly quiet, then you could hear Sasuke's sounds of pain, and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Abandoning Tazuna, she ran to the dome and pounded her fist against the mirror, trying to break it.

"Stop it! Let him go!"

The next time her fist hit the ice, it burned her knuckles, causing her to wince.

She threw a kunai between the gaps, but Haku caught it, by reaching out of the mirror.

"I suggest you back away from here, little girl. No one wants to see your pretty face get hurt."

That's when a ninja star caused Haku to fall out of the dome, purely in shock. The star also left a crack in the boy's mask.

Immediately Sakura kneeled down and reached in her arm through the gap, trying to reach Sasuke who was on all knees. The cracking off the fire works Naruto set off dramatically were enough off a distraction for her to try and get Sasuke out.

"Sasuke-kun, come on!"

Haku quickly dismissed that with a kunai between their hands.

She turned her anger to Naruto with a clenched fist.

"Naruto you idiot! The art of the ninja is to be deceitful, not a show off! This isn't a game, lives are at stake!"

Getting off of her knees, she backed her way to Tazuna, hand on a new kunai. If Zabuza decided to just kill Tazuna right now, by side stepping Kakashi, she'd be his only defense.

_There's something that I noticed about Haku though._

_If he had wanted to kill Sasuke, he wouldn't use senbon. _

_And even Naruto, who's defense isn't up in the slightest could've been taken down in seconds with a surprise attack._

_Is he just playing with us?_

_No, that doesn't seem likely._

_I don't think he wants to hurt any of us._

_He is our age._

"Yo, Sasuke!"

She gasped as it seemed Naruto had slipped inside the dome.

"You idiot!"

Thus the argument started. Sakura sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

_That idiot._

Their fight was cut off however, as Naruto and Sasuke cried out in pain. Her fists tightened again and she looked away from the dome, only to realize Kakashi and Zabuza weren't fighting. They were both studying the dome intently.

But when Haku announced he was done 'playing', Zabuza was too. Kakashi had time to reveal his sharingan again before the attack, but it was close.

The mist rose suddenly, and grew thicker by the second. Zabuza was using the hidden mist jutsu, but it seemed more planned out than before.

Things grew quiet, but she could hear them clearly either way. By the number of fire jutsus Sasuke was using, he was starting to get a hang of the dome. But this time, their sound of pain was sharper, louder. Like it really, really did hurt.

_What's going on in there?_

She wanted to move. She wanted to attack from the outside. But she had to protect Tazuna, he was the mission.

A footstep was heart behind her, but it was slightly too light to be Tazuna.

The next thing she knew, blood was on her clothes, her arms, and her thighs.

She couldn't help it.

She screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I've seen through your tricks Kakashi. In our last fight, Haku stood by and watched the whole thing, and he saw things. What I thought was mind reading turned out to be tricks of the eye, that I didn't see before. Haku will destroy those boys, and when you're dead, I'll get the girl and the bridge builder. Say your good byes!"

"SASUKE!"

Her heart sunk at Naruto's cry of disbelief.

_What happened to Sasuke-kun?_

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Her throat constricted at the dark chakra pouring out of Naruto at the moment.

Kakashi sighed in front of her, shaking his head.

"Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure."

She knew she shouldn't distract him, at any point Zabuza could attack again.

But maybe even he too was fascinated by what was happening in the dome.

Kakashi pulled out a thin scroll, marked his thumb with blood from his chest wound and wiped it down the ink of the inside of the scroll. He rolled it back up and performed hand signs around it.

"Zabuza, we're both very busy people. Let's finish this fight in one move!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Haku came flying out of the mirrors, and they shattered around Naruto. She could see him almost clearly now through the fog.

His posture was cat like, with a body arched defensively. Red chakra swirled around him, and it felt incredibly dark. His teeth were bared, his eyes were wide, and he couldn't look more different. Moments after, he halted his attack. His fist was mere inches away from Haku's true face, and the presence of the evil chakra was gone. His mouth closed, his eyes were bright blue again, and clouded with confusion.

"You're, that kid!"

She watched him falter, before landing a soft punch to his face. Haku got up quickly, but she couldn't hear their conversation without Naruto yelling.

"Ninja Art, Summoning, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

It grew quiet, but the growling of dogs could be heard.

"Bastard."

The fog was slightly cleaning where Zabuza stood. Dogs covered his body, teeth sunk into his shoulders, arms, knees, legs, and back. A growing sound of chirps was heard from where Kakashi stood, and a light blue light shone in the fog.

_That's his chakra!_

It was true, Kakashi was using his own chakra outside of his body, but for what?

"Chidori!"

The fog lifted greatly, clearing her vision of the fight in front of her. Once again, Sakura screamed. There was blood, everywhere. It covered Kakashi, and Zabuza, but Haku had the most.

Because Haku took the attack meant for Zabuza.

Naruto ran from where he was and stopped beside her.

"HAKU!"

Zabuza went to attack _through_ Haku, but Kakashi moved them both out of the way. From her view, she could see him close Haku's eyes for good, leaving an even more peaceful look on his face.

"I won't forgive you!"

"Naruto! Stay back!"

Kakashi's harsh voice rang loud and clear.

This act wasn't forgivable.

And Kakashi was going to let Zabuza know that.

"Hey, Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

Her eyes caught Naruto's body tensing, and his eye slowly close.

His teeth grit together, and his head turned away from her as his fists clenched.

"Naruto? Where's Sasuke?"

Her head whipped back to where the dome had been, and in the distance she could see someone laying down.

Tears filled her vision and she shook her head.

"Liar! That's not Sasuke! Where is he?"

Her fists grabbed at his jacket, and their eyes met. Blue eyes usually so bright and happy were filled with nothing but sadness, regret, disappointment, and bitterness.

A large hand was on her shoulder.

"Naruto can protect me. Go."

She spun on her heel and ran, footsteps echoing on the pavement.

Her feet skidded to a halt as she saw his body. It was covered in senbon, everywhere. She felt her legs give, and she was kneeling beside him, fingers moving along his arm.

"Sasuke-kun?"

There was no movement. She brushed his hair out of his eyes, seeing them closed in peace. A tear slid down her cheek and onto his, falling off the side of his face.

"You're so cold already."

Time lapsed and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you remember the first test we ever took at the academy? I got a better grade than you, so I guess you might remember for that reason alone. It was on the rules of a shinobi, and there was one that made all the sense in the world. On missions, Shinobi must not show emotion. Emotions can complicate a mission, they make you make rash decisions."

Her fingers grazed over his hand, and she put it in her lap.

"Naruto, he couldn't kill Haku. Surprise, Haku took a fatal blow for Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei, he's taking care of Zabuza now, once and for all. And then we'll go home, all of us."

A sob escaped her mouth.

"Dreams, you had them. But you couldn't fulfill them. I'm sorry. If I could've gotten you out of that dome, you'd still be alive."

Tears fell down her face without holding back, and another sob escaped her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

She started to shake his shoulder.

"Hey, you have to wake up! You can't, you can't be dead! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura let out a heart wrenching cry.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her hands were balled on her knees, tears falling off her face as she kept crying.

_You're such a baby Sakura._

_You're finally fifteen, and you can't even be a shinobi right now._

_You're putting the mission in jeopardy!_

A groan beside her snapped her head up to attention.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He was sitting up, staring at her.

"Sakura. Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes immediately, and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Aa. Sore."

She nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun, he's okay!"

Relief flooded Naruto's face and he grinned a foxy grin.

"Way to just _now_ wake up teme!"

"Tch."

Sakura smiled and looked on, noticing the dead Zabuza and Haku, and the villagers standing with looks of victory on their faces.

_What did I miss?_

xxXXxx

Sakura pulled out each Senbon, with the help of Kakashi."Alright, now let's get you all salved and bandaged up, and we can sleep. We leave in the morning."

Sakura nodded and Kakashi moved to his cot, sighing as he laid on it. She smiled at him, they were all in their pajamas already. Naruto was in the kitchen telling the story of what happened on the bridge to Inari.

"And then Sasuke collapsed, totally exhausted! I knew he was alive though-"

"Tch."

She giggled as she applied the salve to each puncture wound. Her blush on her face was bright, for Sasuke was shirtless, and his pants were rolled up so she could get to his calves.

"Sasuke-kun, let him go. He'll be telling that story for months. It's probably the only exciting mission we'll do as genin."

"Aa."

She bandaged his calves, and started to bandage his torso, bringing it around his shoulders and around his chest. His breath fanned her ear at points, awakening her hormones, but she bit them down as she bit her lip in concentration. Tying the knot, she finally looked up to his face.

"Is that too tight?"

He shook his head no.

She smiled brightly at him.

"Well then, good night."

"Oh, Sakura."

Kakashi rolled over to his side.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks sensei."

She smiled at him and stood, bringing her general medic kit with her, leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, she called to Naruto saying that he should get to bed soon, and walked up the stairs to the small room she was given.

Laying on the cot, she snuggled into her pillow.

_I just wish today had a happy ending._

_But maybe it did._

_Haku is dead, but he's with Zabuza again._

_Just like it should be._

With another smile, she drifted off to sleep.

xxXXxx

Sakura ran for the bathroom ten minutes ago, smiling as she beat Naruto. Now she had her hair pulled up in a pony tail, and she dressed in her last pair of ninja clothes, freshly washed. Tazuna's daughter politely washed their clothes before their trip home, and she for one couldn't be more grateful. Adjusting her shirt, she felt her chest and frowned, still not happy with the size.

_Ah well._

_It's not like a have a love life._

Opening the door, she put her towel in the hamper and bumped into a sleepy Sasuke.

"I'll re-bandage you after your shower, okay?"

He just nodded and walked past her into the foggy bathroom.

She looked a the closed door one last time before moving to the kitchen, ready to help Tazuna's daughter with breakfast.

Inari, who she fount out was twelve, stared at her from the table before blushing pink. He did this a lot during their meals, and it was no different with their last breakfast.

As she did dishes, she felt him beside her. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were still eating however, their low chakra levels from yesterday demanded more nourishment as their supply built naturally.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes Inari?"

"You live in Konoha, right?"

"That's right."

"And you're fifteen?"

"Yup."

"Well, in five years, when you're twenty, and I'm seventeen, I'm going to find you and come marry you!"

With that he gave her a necklace of beads and a large sea shell.

Taking it in her hands she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"It's beautiful Inari! And of course I'd love to be you're bride!"

He beamed up at her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-san!"

He then pointed to his cheek expectantly. Growing confused, Sakura just stared at the spot. Finally she got it. Smiling wider, she gave him a peck on his cheek, pulling back just in time to see him blush pink and smile at her.

"Cool! Grandpa, I got my first kiss!"

When Inari left the room to go tell his grandpa, Kakashi started laughing. He walked up and put his empty bowl on the counter, and kissed her own cheek.

"Just wait until your father hears you came back an engaged woman!"

"It's not fair! Sakura-chan, you're going to be my wife! OUCH!"

Sasuke moved beside her, with two empty bowls, one of them being Naruto's.

"I'll come to your cot in a minute, let me finish up here."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and placed a piece behind her ear. Their eyes caught and her cheeks blushed but he just moved on.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed.

When she finished the dishes, she found Sasuke already with his shirt off again, and she almost stumbled.

"Alright, this should be the last time, they're healing quite nicely."

Her hands worked without her mind, because she couldn't let what just happened go. He was _so close_ to her.

Just like now. She started to wrap his torso when he spoke.

"Happy Birthday."

She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

She tied the bandages and when she looked up, their lips connected. Her eyes widened but she soon closed them, enjoying the simple press of lips together. However, he pulled away first and looked at her. Without a word she grabbed her med kit and left the room, heart beating wildly.

"Sakura-san!"

Tazuna stood in the hallway, something wrapped in his hands.

"Tazuna-san, can I help you?"

"Ah, no. I remember something you shared with me the day you fist guarded me. The men were working over time last night, and well the bridge is finished. But I got something while I was there for you to take home."

She opened her present to find a jar, half filled with sand, the other half was sea water. Sakura smiled brightly at him before hugging him.

"Thank you! I love it!"

Not even an hour later, they were packed and standing at the beginning of the bridge. Sakura hugged Tazuna, his daughter, and Inari once again. Kakashi and Naruto gave a slight wave, while Sasuke simply nodded.

"Wait for me Sakura-san, I'll come back for you!"

Sakura laughed and gave one last wave. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets while Naruto placed his hands behind his head, in a relaxed manor. Kakashi had his hand in one pocket, the other hand holding the perverted book he loved.

She looked at her team once more, a smile on her face.

End!

Find me on tumblr!

'BelieveInHopeAndLove'


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months since they returned from their first mission away from home. They seldom went on any missions anymore, for Kakashi deemed it unnecessary to build their skills any longer. Now, it was about improving. So everyday at the same time, at the same bridge they would meet up and train. And yet everyday, Kakashi would be late.

She stood, sitting on the rail swinging her legs waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive. Usually Sasuke arrived before her, but there were some times that she would arrive first herself. Then Naruto with some endless bound of energy would arrive, cheerful as always. And then maybe half an hour later Kakashi would arrive with a lame excuse.

Right as scheduled Naruto landed beside her, obviously taking the roof tops instead of the streets.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Naruto."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Their glare created unnecessary tension, causing her to bow her head and sigh.

_Every freaking day with these two!_

_Shannaro!_

Despite their lack of missions these past few months, this week had been filled with pointless mission after the other, sometimes two in a day.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

_Half an hour, right on schedule._

By the end of the day, they weeded a couple of yards, picked up trash in the river, and walked a few dogs.

It would've been totally boring without Naruto's personal mischief making it more entertaining. Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered her ribs hurting at one point for laughing so hard when Naruto almost fell off a cliff, having to be rescued by Sasuke.

The three off them were walking back, for Kakashi said he had a squad leader mission. Suddenly, they stopped for a woman was calling out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke grew tense and suddenly pink rushed to his face as a woman approached them. That's when Sakura realized.

_That's Sasuke's mom._

"Hn."

"Are these your team mates?"

Naruto pushed past Sasuke with a grin.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto!"

Sakura elbowed him before bowing politely.

"And I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san!"

"Oh this is perfect, Itachi just got home! Why don't you two join us for dinner, I'm sure Sasuke would be delighted to have you as well!"

Oh, Sasuke looked like he wanted anything but, but he nodded despite himself, and they followed the Uchiha matriarch back inside the compound. Sakura and Naruto hung back a little, taking in the sights of the small village of it's own, and in the back was apparently Sasuke's house, as was custom for the head of the clan to be in the back. The house itself was large in length, but only one story.

They took off their shoes at the door and walked inside, Sakura and Naruto were ushered into a family room and Sasuke immediately took off down another hallway.

"Would you two care for a drink?"

Sakura politely shook her head 'no', not really knowing how to react to a stranger welcoming her into their home.

Naruto shook his head 'no' as well, but he instead asked her about Sasuke, and if he had any weaknesses.

"N-Naruto!"

"What?"

"Tomatoes!"

They both looked at the woman like she had grown another head.

"Tomatoes?"

"Sasuke-chan likes tomatoes."

Another voice, much deeper entered the room with a smile, but Sakura could tell the smile was almost bitter.

"Ah, Ita-chan, you're back!"

"Yes, I had a long report to fill out. Are these Sasuke's team mates?"

"Yes they are. Sakura, Naruto, this is Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He's an ANBU ninja."

He nodded his head at them before moving on.

"I would like a shower before dinner. I will not take long."

"Okay! I'll be making dinner you two, I'm sure Sasuke will be back soon."

Naruto immediately grabbed the remote and started to flicker through the television channels. His posture was relaxed, like he lived there himself. Sakura had her fists on her knees, body tense as she looked around the nicely decorated room.

There were pictures of the family in various stages. She could see Mikoto-san loved her children very much. The one room alone had a lot of pictures of Sasuke and Itachi.

"Welcome home!"

A man stepped in, looking like Itachi and less like Sasuke, but they had the same eye shape.

"What's for dinner?"

Mikoto stepped back into view, first giving her husband a kiss before smiling wider.

"Itachi's favorite! I figured it would be a nice welcome home. Sasuke's team mates are here as well."

At that queue, Sasuke arrived, hand in his pockets.

"Father, this is Uzamaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blushed when Sasuke spoke her name, and even harder when the man stared at her. Naruto jumped up and grinned, hooking his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yup, I'm Naruto! And I saved your son's butt a few months ago!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Naruto told the story of their fight with Haku. To her surprise, Fugaku listened attentively. Apparently Sasuke didn't share too many details of their mission. Getting up herself, Sakura walked into the kitchen to offer her help.

"Uchiha-san, would you like some help?"

The woman smiled at her, and Sakura wondered if Sasuke had that smile.

"That would be lovely. Here."

And so Sakura helped prepare the meal, and set the table. Instead of the traditional Japanese style table, Mikoto pointed to another room, with a Western style table and chairs, fit for more people, in this care her and Naruto.

In time Sakura and Mikoto had placed the food on the table, and everyone was called to eat. They took their turns serving, and soon light conversation filled the air. When it was time for them to leave, Sakura politely bowed again and waved goodbye while Naruto blatnly hugged both Mikoto and Fugaku, leaving them flustered.

In due time Sakura and Naruto parted ways, and Sakura was at her front door.

"I'm home.'

Slipping off her shoes, she noticed her mother and father eating take out while watching TV.

"Sakura-chan, how was training?"

"We had a lot of short missions instead, but afterwards we got to eat at Sasuke's."

Her father looked at her with a weird glance.

"Oh? And how is the family?"

"They appear well. The oldest son, Itachi, came back from a mission not too long ago."

"I see."

She shook off the glance her parents sent to each other and went up for bed.

xxXXxx

She smiled as she swung her legs, over the railing eating her popsicle as Moegi talked about her week at the academy.

"Ah, there's Konohamaru-kun!"

"With Naruto? How long have they hung out?"

"For a few years now."

Moegi was two years younger than her, barely. She looked up to Sakura with such adoration, it made her blush some times.

"Sakura-chan!"

She hugged him with the arm not holding her popsicle with a smile.

"Konohamaru-kun!"

That's when she recognized it.

_Moegi, she has such a crush on Konohamaru._

Sakura smiled wider and noticed the boy standing off by Konohamaru.

"Udon-san! How are you?"

"J-just fine Sakura-san. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine!"

She smiled at him before turning back to Naruto.

"Hey, why didn't we have training today? That's unlike Kakashi-sensei."

"Who cares! We finally get a day off!"

Sakura sighed and found his arm around her shoulders and thought nothing of it at first. But when she heard Konohamaru snicker she swiftly turned around planting her fist first against Naruto's head, then Konohamaru's.

"Let's go Moegi!"

"Ah, right!"

She rounded a corner too swift and bumped into a hard body, stepping back a little.

"Sorry!"

Her eyes had to look up some, but indeed these two were her age. One was a girl, the other a boy. They dressed a little funny, but she had a suspicion they were at least friends.

_Or maybe relatives._

"Maybe you should watch yourself next time girl."

Sakura glared at him before crossing her arms.

"Why don't you make me!"

Moegi tugged at the sundress Sakura was wearing.

"Hey, Sakura-san, maybe we shouldn't-"

"You speak like you're tough, but you're nothing but a fragil little thing. I could break you, easily."

"Kankuro!"

His hand shot out and grabbed onto the front of her sundress and balled his fist with her fabric inside, pulling her way too close to his face.

"Just what are you-"

A kunai slashed his hand, dropping blood on the front of her dress, but it made him step back from her. Both of them looked to where it was thrown, and she smiled in relief while he glared.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He jumped down from the tree, landing beside her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Kankuro, we should leave now-"

"Shut up Temari!"

Naruto appeared behind Moegi, obviously hearing the commotion.

"Kankuro, stop."

A kid, their age with dark rings around his eyes walked up slowly, hands in pockets. Naruto, Sasuke, the girl named Tamari, and Kankuro tensed up around her.

"Gaara, I didn't know you were around.."

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

"How mean.."

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

That's when Sakura felt it. He was only a few feet way and she could feel the evil aura coming from this kid.

Then, he turned to her.

"I'm sorry about that."

She held up her hands and gave the sincerest smile she could muster.

"It's no problem!"

The girl threw her a real sincere look of apology with a soft smile before pushing Kankuro.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play around."

When they rounded the corner down the street, Moegi let out a sigh of relief.

"Sakura-san, didn't you know? Foreign shinobi are here for the chunin exam!"

"I see."

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? Did that punk hurt you?"

She looked down to the drops of blood and shook her head 'no'.

xxXXxx

The next day they were on the bridge bright and early for their training. They stood in their typical outfits, but Sakura was having a bad morning, for she had forgoten to set her alarm. Thus leaving her with no blow dryer. Her hair was pulled up, and it looked kind of cute, but lately she had been having an abnormal 'off' feeling.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

_Same schedule._

"Yeah, yeah. I know this is a bit early, for you have only been genin for three months, but I recommended the three of you for the chunin exams."

"Really?"

"You don't have to do it though. It's in five days, so prepare. Your applications however, are due by lunch. So make your decision. Training over!"

He disappeared in time to avoid Naruto's whine.

"This is going to be SO COOL!"

Sakura read through the application and sighed.

_Naruto and Sasuke have improved leaps and bounds._

_And yet I've stayed where I'm at._

_This probably isn't a good idea._

"Sakura-chan?"

She looked up to see the both of them starring at her.

"What?"

"I said let's meet up to turn in our applications, and then we can get lunch!"

She nodded and walked away, heading back for her house.

_I really need to think about this._

When she entered her house, she immediately went to her room, pulling out a stack of books from the academy, as well as what she bought from the book store.

Her old notes and tests were in a box in her closet.

It was eight in the morning, and she had three hours to make up her mind. After a couple hours of studying she threw her hands in her hair which fell over her shoulder, pulled her knees to her chest and screamed in frustration.

_I was always the best at school._

_My tests and homework were even better than Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru's._

_But my physical skill is incredibly lacking._

_Why did Kakashi recommend me anyways?_

_Out of pity?_

_Probably._

She could hear the front door open and close and she sat her head up, Suddenly her bedroom door burst open, and she could feel the air brush past her face, drying the tears she didn't know had fallen from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

Behind Naruto stood Sasuke, somewhat off to the side who was immediately taking in the details of her room.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We figured we'd turn in our applications early, and catch lunch early!"

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Sasuke is too!"

Sakura smiled softly.

"Actually, I decided not to do the chunin exam."

"WHY?"

He sat down beside her, while Sasuke leaned in the doorway.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm ready."

"That's ridiculous! You're smart, and you're strong! This is our chance to get closer to our dreams! Our futures, we can start it early!"

"Naruto, I'm right next to you, shouting isn't necessary."

Though she said it with a smile, she still didn't feel confident enough."Sorry."

He pouted and picked up her application, seeing it was blank.

"The chunin exams exist of three parts. A written, a survival, and a tournament. I can pass the written, maybe even the survival, but I can't go through a tournament."

"Sakura-chan!"

Suddenly it was snatched out of Naruto's hands, and Sasuke grabbed a pen from her desk. She watched as he filled it out in less than a minute, and proceeded to sign her signature. Sakura stood up and snatched it back from him, only to see his copy of her signature wasn't too far off.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Let's go."

"But-"

"You'll do fine Sakura."

xxXXxx

She wanted to believe Sasuke and Naruto, really she tried. But as she fixed readjusted her clothes and tightened her pony tail. After checking her clock she freaked out realizing she was going to be late meeting with her team.

When she walked up to the academy they were already waiting for her, minus Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! You're late!"

"Yeah…sorry."

Shuffling her feet she missed the look Sasuke tossed her.

They walked in together, up the stairs to the third floor where a single door was open, revealing at least fifty kids their age, if not older. Sakura stayed close to her team where they found a place to stand.

A three man squad a year older than them had two team members eyeing them. One, she knew was Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji was eyeing Sasuke. While the other male was looking directly at her.

_Oh no._

Little did she know, he would approach her.

"My name is Lee, you're Sakura-san right? From this moment on, I will vow my life to defend yours!"

Sakura almost fell, but Lee had a hold of her hands.

"_What?_"

Sasuke hissed beside her and Naruto was suddenly paying attention to what was going on.

"You will not! Sakura-chan, tell him to bug off!"

"Ah, Lee-san, that's very kind of you. But I don't-"

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto whined next to her, huffing about Lee's declaration and finally she just sighed and walked away, registering herself and receiving a number.

_So that's it._

_Team's can sit next to each other._

_As to be expected._

Standing off to the side, hopefully hidden well enough, despite her pink hair, she saw Naruto and Sasuke finally registering too.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are these numbers for?"

"Their our seat numbers. We can't very well sit next to one another."

"What not?"

"Because people like you would cheat!"

"People like me?"

"Yes! Those who don't take exams very well."

"This sucks!"

"Naruto!"

She hit him on the shoulder.

"_Sasuke-kun!_"

Sakura looked just in time for Sasuke to be tackled by Ino.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like forever! Did you miss me?"

"Hey Ino, why don't you get off of him before your fat ass breaks his back!"

Her arms were crossed defensively but Ino just smirked at her.

"Oh! Sakura! I didn't see you there underneath your big forehead!"

Suddenly she felt arms around her torso as she tried to launch at Ino who had long since removed herself from Sasuke.

"Shikamaru!"

_So that's who's holding me back._

"This is so troublesome!"

"Hey, get off Sakura Shikamaru! She can kick Ino's ass if she wants to!"

"Naruto, don't encourage this!"

Choji could be heard eating chips behind her.

"Sakura. Calm down."

Looking to her right she glared at Sasuke before tossing another glare to Ino. She huffed and pulled Shikamaru's arms off of her stomach and stomped away. She stumbled onto a kid a few years older than her and she blushed.

Behind his nerdy glasses he was kind of cute.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you."

The Kunai he was swirling around his finger came to a halt and he smiled at her politely.

From her distance she could see Naruto talking to Hinata, who had a major crush on him. She smiled at the scene.

"So, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm fifteen".

"Sakura-san right? My name's Kabuto."

"It's nice to meet you."

She blushed at his smile and was suddenly pulled a little with a tug. Sasuke was glaring over her shoulder but turned to look at her for a second.

"They want us in our seats."

Sakura frowned but waved a goodbye to her new friend and sat down a row in front of Naruto. Over her shoulder she could feel Sasuke staring at her. Well, more like glaring. She sighed and leaned her chin on her hand.

_This is going to be a long few hours._

_I wonder if my parents are back yet._

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki."

xxXXxx

End!

Find me on tumblr!

'BelieveInHopeAndLove'


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stared at the exam Proctor.

_He looks scary._

One by one, people she's never seen before handed them a piece of paper face down. The pencils they were given came with one spare eraser.

In front of her she saw Naruto start to panic and she sighed.

"There are several rules for this first test. I will take no questions, so listen accordingly. You are given ten points each from the start. This test has ten questions. Each question is worth one point. And, this test is a point deduction system. In simple words, for every question you get wrong, you lose a point. Every team will have combine score from this test. But if one person in a team completely fails, so will the whole team. Two points will be deducted each time you get caught cheating. Begin!"

She flipped over her test and read over the first problem. It was easy for her. Probably even for Sasuke, if he took his time on it. But Naruto, she was worried about him. Right now his stance looked defeated.

_Come on Naruto, ignore the bland words and think like you're in a battle!_

The words really were a tricky thing.

It was worded to be confusing but when you took out the junk it was rather simple.

"_The parabola B in the diagram illustrates the greatest possible distance that Enemy Ninja A could throw his Shuriken from a tree seven meters high. Predict and answer the Enemy Ninja's character inferred from the ellipse this Shuriken forms, also answer the longest firing range in battle on flat ground and explain your basis."_

All ten questions were like this.

She sighed and looked at the person next to her. Their left hand was on the table, and for a second she saw a flicker of a ring on his finger. Blinking, she realized it wasn't there.

That's when she knew.

_There are people placed throughout us who aren't actually taking the exam._

_But he's as far as I am._

_So that's it._

Sakura smiled.

_We're supposed to cheat._

_Those who get caught, can't be chunin yet._

_I just hope Naruto figures it out in time._

With that she finished over half of her exam before she felt a chill.

_That bastard._

She smirked and continued on.

_Sasuke, you couldn't do it hm?_

Sakura could almost hear his scowl.

Looking over, she saw Naruto's stance had changed to that of confidence. The light was reflecting near him, but it was only a glance.

_He's cheating off of Hinata._

_The things you do for love._

Finishing her test, she sat back and not long after she heard Sasuke's sigh.

_Well, that's two out of three._

One by one through out the exam teams were called out for one of their members cheating too many times.

_Only ten out of these fifty one teams will probably go on to the next exam._

_Hinata, Shikamaru and I are probably the three that would probably be able to answer this without cheating. That being said, I'm probably the weakest one in the room._

Another cold chill went through her body and she felt like she couldn't breath. Her vision darkened and she felt her body slump over.

But maybe it wasn't her body.

A minute passed and she was jolted back to reality. Her head fell in her hands and her body began to shake.

_What was that just now?_

_Mind transfer jutsu?_

_That pig._

It was Ino's specialty.

She glared and looked around.

There were seventy eight people left, including her. Twenty six teams are moving on to the next exam, if they all pass.

"For those who are still here, the first exam, you all pass."

Silence filled the void and Sakura's breath hitched. Suddenly she turned in her seat and looked at Sasuke. He was staring straight ahead however, eyes untrusting at their Proctor.

"I have an honest question however. By now, all of you have realized that the only way to pass would be to cheat. We strategically placed chunin within the exam that knew the right answers. They have been dismissed already after the first half of this exam. Who actually did not cheat?"

Sakura raised her hand as did Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Congratulations to you three, who's knowledge go above a genin level. And now, I introduce the second exam Proctor."

Smoke filled the room along with confetti poppers and horns blazing. When the dust cleared, a female proctor with purple hair and a large grin.

"I am your second exam Proctor, Mitarashi Anko!"

xxXXxx

Sakura launched herself at both Sasuke and Naruto, bringing them into a squeezing hug. Only Naruto returned it naturally. Tomorrow they would start their second exam. But for now, it was time for BBQ!

The Uchiha's had invited the team and their families to an out door BBQ. Her parents would be there, as would Kakashi. Naruto, who didn't have parents didn't seem frazzled.

She peered out the kitchen window as she helped her mother and Mikoto-san with getting the sides ready. Fugaku-san had already started cooking the meat.

The boys were talking to each other with such pent up energy about the exam.

"So how did it go Sakura? Was it hard?"

"Well, the object was to cheat all along, but I answered the questions correctly."

"That's my girl!"

Her mother kissed her cheek.

"How did Sasuke and Naruto do?"

"I think Sasuke figured it out right away, and he copied me with his Sharingan."

She thought about Ino's jutsu and frowned.

"Sakura! Are you done with the vegetable tray?"

"Almost!"

Together they sat side by side. Kakashi, Fugaku and Itachi were talking about their chunin exams as well as how the team was progressing. Her mother and Mikoto were talking about her parent's latest mission and about Sakura's dream of being head of the hospital. Sakura kept Naruto talking, hoping he wouldn't feel lonely. Sasuke probably caught on, because he invited Naruto to spend the night.

"Sakura-chan, you too right?"

"N-Naruto! fifteen year old girls don't spend the night with fifteen year old boys!"

"Why?"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Idiot!"

"Hey, don't call me an idiot! I want to know!"

"No, Sakura-chan, stay."

All three heads looked towards Mikoto who just smiled.

"Ah, Uchiha-san-"

"I insist. You can stay in a guest room right next to Sasuke's room."

"Okay. I'll grab a bag for pajamas and clothes for tomorrow."

They finished eating and Sakura helped Mikoto with the dished before leaving with her parents and grabbing an overnight bag. She made sure to grab her ninja pack and health kit for the next exam.

"Sakura, good luck tomorrow. I know you're father and I haven't been around lately but-"

Sakura hugged her mother tightly.

"Mama, it's okay. I'm taking on the life too. I'll be sure to make it out a Chunin!"

Her mother brushed away her tears and her father hugged her next before placing a hand on her hair.

"You're strong, and you're smart. I don't doubt you're abilities to pass, but stay safe. Watch over those two boys and don't over think a situation. You're trained for years to be in this position. Although you're mother and I don't agree with Kakashi pushing you to the next level so fast, there is something that he sees that we haven't gotten the chance to."

"I love you guys."

Her mother hugged her again.

"We love you too sweetie. Good luck tomorrow."

The sun had set by the time she had made her way back to the Uchiha compound. The door was opened before she could knock and Naruto stood in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt grinning at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Sakura-chan! This is going to be so cool!"

"Sakura-chan! Welcome in!"

Mikoto ushered her in more and asked Naruto to show her the room she would be sleeping in.

"I made sure to change the sheets so they're nice and fresh!"

The hallway was long but she got to the last room with no problem. It had an attached full bathroom complete with a shower.

"Hurry and change! I want to play!"

She smiled at him and shut the door in his face, going through her bag and let out a sound of frustration.

_I forgot pajama bottoms!_

Opening the door and knocking at the door across from hers she waited before an irritated Sasuke opened the door.

She blushed at his intense stare and saw Naruto going through Sasuke's books.

"Ah, sorry but I forgot bottoms. Do you have a pair of shorts or something I can borrow?"

He left the door, leaving it cracked so Naruto hadn't noticed her presence and came back with a pair of folded black sweat pants.

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

With Sasuke's pants she had to roll them at the waist a lot to get them off the bottoms of her feet. Her light blue tank top was a little tight but she didn't care. Her long pink hair was brushed to the side with a pony tail that rested on her right shoulder. Once again knocking on Sasuke's door, she heard Naruto tell her to come in.

"This isn't your room you idiot!"

"Yeah but it's just Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and sat on the floor next to Naruto.

"This is the first time we've been alone, just the three of us."

"Hn."

"Oh don't act like you hate us!"

Naruto pouted and Sakura giggled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"What do you think the second exam is?"

"I don't know. I think it's going to be more physical. I packed all of my gear just in case. You did too, right Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget! I even packed some ramen in a cup for us!"

Sakura almost faltered but gave him a smile anyways.

"We're progressing so quickly as a team, I didn't think we'd take the chunin exams for another year."

"Well I for one am glad we are! This is one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto's determination, and it appeared Sasuke agreed with him.

"Sakura-chan, why did you become a ninja? You don't need to be one to be the head of a hospital."

She flushed and looked down.

"I guess it kind of started as a bet. Ino and I, we don't get along anymore and to prove her wrong I joined the academy."

"Sakura-chan, that's kind of dumb."

Sakura put her head down at Naruto's words and faked a yawn.

"I'm tired, it's time for sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

xxXXxx

Sakura stared at what everyone else stared at behind the chain link fence.

"This place is called the Forest of Death. Soon, you'll understand why."

The proctor actually grinned, sort of like Naruto's.

"But first you must fill out and this consent form! After all, we don't want to be responsible for any deaths."

Sakura paled.

_Deaths?_

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you!"

Naruto grinned at her and she gave a weak smile.

"Training ground number 44 is a fenced in circular area with large trees, a river, and a tower in the middle. This is a survival exercise. You will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll."

She held out a white and blue scroll in her hands for them to see.

"Your goal is attain both, and get to the tower safely in three days. The forest is your kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. But be careful with what you pick. There are poisonous insects and plants inside these limits."

_Thirteen teams will definitely fail. Not including those that could die._

"Now, there are some rules for discrimination. You will fail if not all three team members get inside the tower with both scrolls. If you lose your team mate, you're out. And lastly, do not under any circumstances open the scrolls until you are told to do so. Opening one will result in certain death."

Sakura gulped and her hands reached out for her team mates, grabbing them both by the wrists.

"Well then, once you fill out your forms exchange them for a scroll and find a gate. All of which will open simultaneously."

They did as they were told and picked the thirty eighth gate.

"This is so exciting!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and a smirking Sasuke, whom were both eager to stat their three days in the forest.

She was the one carrying the medic gear, and Naruto volunteered to carry the bag of their clothes.

"We stay away from high trees. Take the ground route."

"Do we hunt for other teams?"

"No. We attack anyone along our way. Most teams will stake out along the tower."

For now, she had the scroll. But in twelve hour intervals they will exchange it between the three of them. Naruto, who had received a cut from this morning's spar session was punching the air in routine, building up his energy. Sasuke looked analytical at the land in front of them. The gates would be opening any minute.

"Sakura, do not worry."

She nodded at him and Naruto hugged her with one arm.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be fine! After this is all over we'll be chunin! That means better missions, better pay, a cool vest-"

The gate opened suddenly and a whistle blew.

"Let's go!"

Unlike the other teams they didn't rush in. They took to the ground like Sasuke said, but soon it was time for a break.

"I just need to pee!"

Sakura sighed and pointed him to a pair of bushes.

"That was a lot!"

She was getting ready to yell at him but Sasuke landed his foot in Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto's back hit a tree hard.

But Sasuke wasn't going to let up. He chased him around tree limbs, with Naruto barely fighting back."Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

"Look at him!"

So she did. Everything looked fine except for two things. One, his scratch was missing, even if he healed the bandage would still be there. As well as the fact that Naruto wasn't left handed.

"Talk! Where's the real Naruto!"

In a poof of smoke someone else was standing in the place of 'Naruto'.

He had a breathing mask on like he was from a country with a lot of water.

"Hand over the scroll nicely, and I'll spare your lives."

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

She screamed as large fireballs landed around her.

Searching for Naruto's chakra, she quickly found him and released him, just in time to see Sasuke impale the guy in the chest with a chakra infused kunai.

Sasuke landed on the ground as they guy sped away, most likely back to his team mates. She walked up to him right away and smudged off the blood on his cheeks.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!"

"Idiot, you have to keep your guard up."

"I was peeing!"

She listened to them both bicker before deciding enough was enough.

"Stop it! We need a plan if that ever happens again! Next time it could be someone better at copying!"

"Sakura-chan, you're right."

"So what do you suggest?"

"A password. It's from a novel we read our first year in the academy."

"But that was so long ago!"

"Then listen once because I won't repeat it!"

"Fine!"

"It is the chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies is making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard."

Silence filled the air before Sasuke nodded.

"Ah, could you repeat that again?"

"No!"

Naruto whined for a minute or two before sighing.

Suddenly something struck her cheek and she caught a drop of blood on her finger.

"Sakura-chan?"

Apparently it was a warning. A large gust of wind hit them, forcing them to hide.

When it cleared she found Sasuke first.

"Password."

She sighed before repeating it softly for no one else to hear. He nodded at her and lowered his guard slightly.

"Are you guys okay?"

Naruto ran up with a typical foxy grin but she still asked for the password.

But what was shocking was that he knew it word from word.

She threw her kunai on instinct and watched the fake Naruto dodge it clumsily.

"What gives?"

"He didn't call you Sakura-chan."

They exchanged a nod and watched as the fake Naruto revealed himself.

It was the woman who caused the Proctor a problem earlier.

She pulled out an Earth scroll and she felt Sasuke stiffen.

But before they could do anything, a long pink tongue wrapped around it and swallowed it.

Bile rose to her throat but she fought it back and brought out another kunai.

"Let's begin the battle for our scrolls."

They both made the mistake of looking the woman in the eyes.

Brief images of her death flashed before her eyes as time slowed down. A scream escaped her throat and suddenly they weren't in that void of death anymore. Subconsciously she heard Sasuke throw up and felt her tears running down her face.

Her body shook as well, and for a second a warm body was pressed to hers. She snapped out of it in time to see Sasuke was carrying her bridal style. He stopped deeper into the trees and sat back.

She pulled away to look at the kunai in his thigh.

Looking up into his eyes she saw his sharingan briefly which meant he had to of activated it.

She opened up her medic pouch and pulled out an antibiotic salve and removed the kunai from his leg, hearing him hiss.

"Sorry."

Pushing up his shorts a little, she put the salve on the wound and wound it quickly with clothe.

"Sorry, but we don't have time. We have to move."

She heard something in the distance and grabbed his shirt in time, moving them up a few branches to dodge a giant snake. Her ninja stars sunk into the neck of the snake, killing it, but to their surprise, the skin burst open, revealing the woman they just escaped from.

"Damn."

Sasuke cursed and grabbed for a new kunai.

But three planted in the tree by the head of the woman.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I forgot your password!"

She looked up in relief.

"Naruto!"

"Idiot! This fight is on a whole different level! Quit showing off!"

"You can have it!"

Sakura looked at the woman.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I'll give you our scroll if you leave us alone!"

"Nice try little one, but I'll just take it when I kill you three!"

She saw the woman pull up her sleeve, bite her thumb and smear blood on the black mark.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A large snake appeared right where the woman was standing, causing the branch Sakura was on to snap, but Sasuke quickly pulled her back on his branch.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, meet your death."

The snake moved fast, but she couldn't get Sasuke to move. He was paralyzed with fear again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She looked back and she stared at red eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head turned as well.

Naruto was holding the snake back with his arms, but in his hands were two kunai knives, sunk into the snake's skin.

"Are you hurt scaredy cat?"

Sasuke's head snapped back up to attention, but Sakura wasn't paying much attention.

_What's wrong with Naruto?_

_Last time his chakra was like this, he was fighting Haku!_

End!


	6. Chapter 6

Time was slowing down. Naruto was snatched by the woman's tongue from his upper arms."Let me go!"

"Naruto!"

She watched as the woman preformed hand seals. Her fingertips glowed bright purple, and she pushed them onto Naruto's stomach where she caught a glimpse of something.

He screamed in pain and went limp. She threw a kunai to pin him to a tree by his jacket. Sakura let out a whimper and looked at Sasuke. He was still completely paralyzed from fear.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to help Naruto!"

She watched as he finally seemed to snap out of it. He leaned his head back with a sigh and reactivated his sharingan.

The woman dispelled the snake and stood on a branch not far from them. Sasuke pushed her back, causing her to land on a different branch, close to Naruto.

She couldn't even watch their fight, it was beyond what her eyes could see. So she grabbed Naruto and found a place to hide him. Roots were uplifted under a large tree, creating a cave.

Tucking him into the dark she realized there was enough space for three. Shaking off his jacket and shirt she flushed but tried to keep his body temperature lower than it was. His skin was burning up from whatever that woman did to him.

Speaking of which, her eyes traveled down and saw it. The mark from before was slowly fading. Not much, but it looked sort of faint.

_What's sealed inside of him?_

Turning her head back up, she figured she should help Sasuke any way she could. Climbing up until she found him, she let out a sigh of relief as he had the woman tied to the base of the tree.

"Sasuke-kun! You did it!"

Putting a hand on his back she watching him try to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

"Just hang in there okay? I found a spot for us to sleep at tonight.

The sun was already setting low on the horizon.

Before either or them could move Sasuke was screaming in pain. A long neck retreated and she could see a three black tomoe where his neck and shoulder met. She instantly covered it with her hand, flowing her chakra inside, not knowing what the woman had even done.

She looked back to where the woman would have been and saw the space was empty. In fact, she couldn't feel the dark chakra anywhere.

He collapsed to his knees and she fell with him, holding his hand as he choked on his screams of pain.

"Sasuke-kun, hey. It'll be okay. Let it out."

His head fell onto her chest and she held him close to her heart. She leaked her chakra over him, trying to soothe him.

He soon passed out, either from too much chakra use or the pain alone, she couldn't tell. Sakura moved him beside Naruto and looked at the mark. It was a lot like Naruto's only much smaller.

She sighed and felt that his temperature was rising too. A river was close by, so she grabbed two cloths from her back pack and dipped them in the river. After she set a few traps she sat back at the base of a large root and sighed. She'll be up all night guarding these too, especially if that woman ever came back.

Later in the night she grabbed a canteen and filled it with river water to keep the cloths on the boys' heads cold.

When day break came she found she had dozed off somewhat. Rewetting their clothes again, she didn't notice the three shinobi who had found her.

"Wake Sasuke up. We want to fight."

Her head snapped to the three before leaving the roots.

There was one taller male, a hunched over male, and a slightly taller female. They had to be at least a year older than her.

Before she could make a move, they were already trying to attack her. A swirl of green caught her vision and they were all kicked to the ground. Lee landed in front of her, in fighting stance.

"Lee-san!"

"If you're in trouble, I'll always find you Sakura-chan."

She gasped and slowly closed her eyes with a smile.

_Now there's someone to write home to Mama about._

The fight between the hunched over one and Lee seemed to be any easy win for Lee, but when the hunched over boy swiped at Lee he missed. Lee's stature however swayed as if dizzy.

That's when she noticed the device on his arm.

_They're from sound, so their jutsu's probably derive from sound barriers._

Lee fell to his knees and hands, proceeding to throw up.

"Lee-san!"

She didn't want to admit it, but Lee was her only hope. There was no way she could take on these three by herself.

His hand clutched his left ear and she realized that the boy must've busted Lee's ear drum with sound alone.

With a swift kick in the ribs, Lee was tossed away from her. She went to move for him but she was forced on her knees by someone holding her hair.

"Your hair's a lot shinier than mine."

The girl was behind her.

"If you have time to worry about your hair, you should practice!"

She gasped as the girl pulled hard at her hair.

Her fingers dug into the ground as she realized that going all night without sleep hadn't done her any good.

_There's no one left to save me now._

_Sasuke-kun, Lee-san, and Naruto will all be killed._

_That's just it, isn't it Sakura?_

_Everyone's had to save you._

_You always depended on them._

_Right now, you're useless._

_I knew entering this exam was a bad idea!_

_But everyone said that I could do it._

_Even I thought I could!_

As the taller boy approached Sasuke and Naruto she had only moments to spare. Pulling a kunai in her hand, she hesitated for half a second.

"That won't work on me."

"What are you saying?"

The kunai slipped through her hair easily. Her hitai-ate slipped off as well, but by the time she noticed it she was already standing. What was cut off her head was at her feet, and now she wasn't turning back.

She felt something dig into her back for a second before she substituted her body for a log. Running towards the taller boy, she used one more substitution before feeling the kunai knives dig into her skin. She watched his eyes dilate as the kunai entered his arm. Her teeth sunk into his other arm, and his fist immediately made contact with her skull.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she held on with all her might, praying for someone to help her.

After a while he finally threw her off of him, and she landed in the dirt. Picking herself up slowly, she glared at him but in seconds her vision was blocked by three others.

"Ino!"

Shikamaru had obviously forced Choji to move, but they were all there.

"Gee Sakura! You're so stubborn to ask for help!"

Tears welled up in her eyes again at the relief for seeing her old best friend.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It can't be helped. Ino came out so as men we had to follow her."

"I don't want to die!"

"Choji! Be a man!"

Sakura chanced a glace at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto seemed completely out of it still but Sasuke was fidgeting as if in pain.

"If you have a problem fatso, you can pull out."

Choji immediately sat up.

"What? I don't think I heard him right."

"I said that you can drop out fatso!"

Sakura watched in fascination as the taboo word seemed to cause fire in Choji's veins.

_Who would've known._

"OKAY!"

Chakra seemed to seep out of Choji and Sakura just stared.

"Sakura. Go check on your team mates. We can handle it from here."

Sakura nodded and ran towards the two. She poured the last of the water in her canteen on their wash clothes, noting how dry they were.

Looking back to Ino's team she noticed that whatever planned they had failed. Scrambling back to them, she noticed the collapsed Ino, meaning she had used the same jutsu on her back in the first exam. By the trail of blood at her mouth, the other team must've realized the weakness early on.

Her head snapped to her right as she heard a sound and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He was up, he was standing. But the dark chakra surrounding him was stifling. He had black marks on half his body, similar to the one given to him by that woman.

She let out a whimper as he drew closer.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun! You need to sit down and rest!"

"Sakura. Who did this to you?"

Her breath hitched.

"Well? Who did it?"

"Stop! Go sit down!"

He activated his Sharingan at her.

"Don't worry. I feel good."

"No! You're temperature's through the roof! You need to-"

"Who hurt you Sakura?"

The tall boy finally talked up.

"Me."

Sasuke's glare turned sharply and he smirked.

"No, Zaku don't!"

In one second she saw his arms move, in the next she was pressed against something warm. And in the third second she was sitting back on the ground, staring up at Sasuke.

"Ha! That did it."

"Did what?"

Before Zaku could turn around Sasuke had hit him with his elbow, throwing him back a few feet.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's movements were too fast for her, but he finally paused. He had his foot on Zaku's back, pulling back his arms. He had such a sick and evil look on his face, she refused to believe it was still the same kid.

She felt her body shaking as Sasuke slowly started to pull.

"S-stop it!"

"You seem to be proud of your arms."

With a sick pop Sasuke let the guy go, Zaku crumbling to the ground. Sakura started to shake as he approached the hunched over guy.

"You better make it more fun for me."

He walked past her slowly with determination and a sick smirk. Tears fell down her face and she made a sprint for him, pulling him to her.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it!"

His heard turned and red eyes glared at her, but she pleaded with him with her own bright green ones.

"Please stop!"

_This isn't like you!_

_You're not a murderer!_

She didn't notice the marks on his body receding until it went past his face and back into the mark. He collapsed in her arms, slowly panting.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Slowly he nodded yes, but he couldn't stop looking at his hands."Sakura."

"Hm?"

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her again, and she flushed knowing that he was looking at the damage on her own body.

"Ah, I'm okay."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She flinched as Naruto hoisted her up from her knees and onto her feet.

"Naruto! Stop yelling! Are you okay?"

Her hands moved for his shirt and he shoved them away, his hands going to her hair.

"It's so short!"

Sakura felt her cheeks flush.

"Well, I like it long, but maybe this is good you know? A change of an image!"

She offered her sincerest smile and turned away slightly.

"Ah, Lee-san!"

Her feet carried her to where Lee was being talked to by his female teammate.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

She shook her head and gave him a smile before hugging him.

"No, I'm perfectly okay thanks to you!"

When she pulled back his cheeks were bright red. Someone tugged on her sleeve and she looked to see Ino.

"Come on Sakura, I'll fix your hair."

She nodded. From their vantage point she could see Sasuke and Naruto talking with Choji and Shikamaru, no doubt getting the events of the last twenty four hours straightened out.

"Are you really okay?"

The question snapped her out of her train of thought.

"I'm fine, really. Tired, but fine. What time is it do you think?"

"Noon I'd say. We're going to get going. You guys have your two scrolls, we didn't take it. We'll get our own somehow."

Ino put the kunai back. Sakura didn't care to know how it looked anyways.

"Good luck then."

They turned to face each other.

"Yeah, you too."

That's when Sakura embraced her tight.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Ino-chan, just like before. I can't ever repay you enough."

"Sakura, don't mention it. Just don't hold back if we face each other again okay?"

Ino threw her a wink before telling her team it was time to leave. Left with just the three of them, silence fell upon the group.

"Sakura-chan, you stayed up all night. Why not take a nap? Sasuke and I can find lunch and dinner."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she shut it none the less and went back to the small cove in the tree roots. The moment she closed her eyes, she was out.

xxXXxx

Sakura took her bath first, upstream. Today was their last day, they had to be at the tower in five hours. Rinsing the conditioner out of her now short hair, she finally got a glimpse of herself. To be frank she felt ugly, she was use to having such long pretty hair without it seemed unnatural. But for now she had to push that feeling aside. Drying off and changing into her clothes, she called out to Sasuke to have his bath next. She looked down at the ground and made it back to the camp site where she waited until they were all done bathing to build a fire.

"Naruto! Do your best to get us fish for lunch!"

"Hn. That idiot can't do it himself."

Sakura giggled and pointed Sasuke to the spot in the river where Naruto was.

"Then go help him. I'm starving. We need to build up our strength for what lies ahead in the tower."

He made a noise of irritation in his throat but did as she asked.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

She heard a bunch of splashing before the sound of kunai hitting the tree.

"Three isn't enough you idiot. Do it again."

"WHY IS IT ONLY ME?"

"Naruto-kun! You can do it!"

Sakura knew her call would energize Naruto one more time. And she was right.

She herself was frustrated with a lack of fire from her part. So when she heard the sound of more kunai hitting trees she called out for Sasuke's help."Sasuke-kun! Can I use a fire ball? I can't start the fire!"

They ate in silence, each mentally tracking down the hours.

"It can't be helped. We're running out of time."

Naruto and Sakura looked up at Sasuke, each nodding.

"We can't be far from the tower right?"

"Right, but you have to account for those who set up traps around the perimeter."

"Way to bring a person down Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him and sat down half her fish against the rocks.

"Hey, why don't you eat a lot?"

"Naruto's right. You shouldn't try to diet as a kunoichi."

Sakura looked from one boy to the other and gave what she hoped was a sincere smile.

"I'm full, honestly. You shouldn't eat past when you're full."

They weren't convinced.

"Either way, we should get going. The smell of the cooked fish will attract animals and enemies."

"Right."

"So put some clothes on Naruto!"

He hugged her then.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're so cute! Don't worry, when we're married-"

The hit him on the head with her fist while her face was flushed pink.

Grabbing their bags, they unpacked camp and hit to the trees.

Right now she carried both scrolls, usually no one went for her it appeared so they were safe with her.

They traveled for hours before finally stopping in a clearing. Sakura took note how tired Sasuke seemed already. It was then that figures appeared around them, from the forest floor to the trees around them.

"Clones?"

"They have to be."

Naruto attacked one already, but his hand fell through.

"What are they made of?"

Naruto looked at his knuckle.

"Oil."

Sakura tensed and watched Sasuke activate his Sharingan.

But it seemed like a mistake. While Naruto dodged one clone, another went for Sasuke. But he couldn't move. Sakura pushed him down out of the way and managed to dodge the attack.

The clones were only saying one thing.

'Scroll please.'

She sat Sasuke up, noticing the mark was activating.

"Sasuke-kun, don't push so hard!"

"It's a genjutsu, they're not real!"

"But-"

"Just listen to me!"

"So what do we do then teme?"

"Naruto, this genjutsu is like puppet magic, someone is making the calls with their chakra. They must not be good at hand to hand combat. We have to find them!"

She tried to make him understand, but she knew his battle reflexes were taking over his brain right now. It was fight or flight.

"I have an idea. Naruto, do your best!"

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

Pulling Sasuke up, he finally deactivated his sharingan and caught onto her plan. They fought the clones. Hardly giving them time to regenerate. In the mean while, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura snuck out, turning two of Naruto's clones into a fake Sasuke and Sakura.

She leant Sasuke against a tree, watching the fight from a shadow with Naruto. When the time was right they remerged for the true enemy had shown themselves. It was the very first group who tried to attack them.

"Let's go you guys, I see an opening."

In a second they each had a kunai to the other team's throats.

Except Sasuke had collapsed again, causing her to turn away too. The enemy escaped, and Naruto made the motion to keep moving towards the tower that was only a mile away.

She helped Sasuke into walking, him using her as a clutch though she knew he hated it.

The sun was in the beginning stages of setting.

When they walked through the doors they were encountered with two sets of stairs and a painting on the main level.

Sakura read it to herself and brought out the two scrolls.

"It's telling us to open the scrolls."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's a passage from our third year in the academy. The book of the swans."

"Alright, alright. Let's do this teme!"

Sasuke pulled away from her and the unlatched the scrolls, tossing them to the ground. Smoke filled the space and when it cleared they were shocked to see what appeared before them.

_More like who._

"Iruka-sensei?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura slipped into the hot springs with a loud sigh. On the other side she could hear Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi talking about the second chunin exam. The third part would be in two weeks, giving them time to recuperate. They were having dinner at the compound again, and their parents had yet to see them. She dipped under the water to her neck and sighed. The jasmine sent was calming, but it appeared Naruto still had energy. Deciding ten minutes was enough she slipped out and got dressed in the clothes her mother had sent for her. A cute pale pink sundress slid over her body nicely. Messing with her hair she frowned at the length. Though it was easier to move around without it getting in the way she really didn't feel cute.

Glancing back at the door, she thought of what happened only two hours ago. Kakashi-sensei had sealed the mark on Sasuke's neck, causing him to be weakened for a while.

Hearing the clamoring about she figured they were soon leaving to get to the compound.

The sun had officially set around the village. No doubt their mothers' were worried.

Sasuke appeared outside the bath house just then, hair still damp.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hn."

He was mad at her. She had been the one to tell Kakashi-sensei what had happened to the three of them, causing him to have the mark sealed. Since then Kakashi-sensei looked at them with hidden sadness. She didn't understand.

"Sakura-chan! You look so cute!"

She was pulled up into a hug and she sighed before laughing.

"Come on Naruto, we shouldn't keep anyone waiting."

"Sakura's right. Let's get going."

For once their sensei was casually dressed in a pair of black pants and a gray shirt looking utterly bored with himself. When they got to the compound Sakura and Sasuke were immediately tackled.

"Sakura! What happened to your hair? How'd you get that cut on your face? How-"

"Minako, let her breath!"

Her father came to her rescue, pulling her into a hug and patting her head.

"I like her hair shorter, she looks older. But not too older."

She smiled up at her dad. Finally turning to Sasuke and Naruto, the later who was talking with Fugaku over their three days in the forest of death.

Sasuke caught her eye and gave her a glare. She sent him a look knowing he didn't tell his parents.

"Come now, the food's almost ready."

They were ushered inside, and once in the kitchen Mikoto gushed over her hair too.

"Personally I think you look cute! The long hair was lovely, for a woman, but you're not a woman yet Sakura-chan."

The older woman winked at her and turned back to the stove, finally declaring that it was ready.

Almost as if on cue, once everyone finished an ANBU appeared inside the dinning room.

"Fugaku-sama, we have news you need to hear. Come to the Hokage tower please."

The table stilled as Fugaku got up and politely excused himself, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Her mother was the first to speak."I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get this cleaned up shall we? Come on Sakura."

She nodded at her mother and began gathering plates, shooting Naruto and Sasuke a look. Sasuke nodded and Naruto did as well. The three boys got up and went to the living room. While doing dishes Sakura noticed Mikoto's distracted stares.

"Mikoto-sama, if there's anything you need from me just let me know."

The woman snapped out of her stare and offered her a smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I appreciate it."

At midnight Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto met at the red bridge.

The moment Sasuke arrived, Sakura was ready with questions.

"What did that man want?"

"I haven't been told yet."

"First those siblings, then that snake guy, now this. Something's happening."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"Whatever it is, we'll have to be prepared. In the mean time we have two weeks until the last exam."

"It's everyone for themselves, we're not in teams in that exam. We might have to go against each other."

"Don't worry about is Sakura-chan, I'm sure they wouldn't put team mates against each other."

"Don't be so sure Naruto. In any case if we have to fight each other no holding back, agreed? This is a test of skill and strength."

Sakura and Naruto nodded before Sakura yawned.

"I'll see you both bright and early."

She received a nod and left, anxious to sleep in a bed again.

xxXXxx

Sakura and Naruto were at the bridge at normal time, but two were missing. Once it dawned on two hours late, they were shocked to see a different jonin appear before them.

"Kakashi has taken Sasuke out of the village for training. That is the note I have been told to pass on."

"Listen you closet pervert," Sakura stared at Naruto's outburst "tell me where they went!"

"Naruto, there are bigger things to worry about. Train, become stronger. They'll be back in time for the exam."

Ebisu left just like that and Sakura sighed.

"I bet it has something to do with last night. You want lunch at my house? I'll cook."

"Sure!"

She smiled and they walked to her house. Bringing a few pots to boil, Sakura turned around to see Naruto reading a piece of paper."You're parents left you a note."

"Oh yeah, what's it say? Naruto, you're going pale."

"Itachi has left the village, and sworn his allegiance to a group called the 'Akatsuki'. He's officially an S class criminal."

"That's why Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke away. He knew Sasuke would want to go after him."

"He can only derail him for so long."

"Sasuke's not stupid. He won't leave. But if he does, do we go with him?"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair at the table.

"Yeah. We're together remember? A three man squad. If Sasuke leaves, we all leave."

Sakura nodded and started making lunch for the two of them.

"My parents are on a mission then to go retrieve him."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. He had to have had a good reason to leave. No one just gives up on their home."

"Right."

xxXXxx

The first four days out of fourteen passed quickly. Naruto gained a new person to train him for now, and once again she was left behind. Sakura sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"Sakura-chan?"

Looking up she saw the Uchiha Matriarch. Standing quickly to her feet, she noticed the woman carrying two large bags of groceries.

"Ah, let me help you!"

She took one of the bags easily enough and walked with the woman back to the compound.

"I take it you know about Ita-chan?"

Sakura only nodded.

"You can ask questions Sakura-chan. It's okay. Only the top elite know, and of course you and Naruto-chan. You're parents are part of a five man squad sent to retrieve him. I don't know what happened to him to be honest. I just hope they can bring him home without anyone getting hurt."

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I've spent a lot of time with Sasuke. It was smart of Kakashi-sensei to take him out of the village."

"He wanted to teach him something knew. When Sasuke found out, he became mute. The fire in his eyes was scary. But his father is becoming worse. Fugaku wants to be desperately on the team to retrieve him, but Hokage-sama has said no. Those who need to retrieve him can't be distracted by emotional attachments."

They entered the house and Sakura shimmied off her shoes before setting the groceries in the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help Sakura-chan. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Mikoto-sama, can you train me?"

"I haven't done anything for years, but I can teach you something useful, if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

xxXXxx

Sakura stared at her cute kimono. It brought out the green in her eyes by being pale green with a pink obi.

"Sakura-chan!"

A smile graced her features, for Sasuke and Naruto had returned back to the village in time for the festival. Tomorrow would be the start of the final part of the exams, and apparently they weren't the only country to host the chunin exams, no other finalists were here too, it was a massive event.

"I'm coming!"

Walking down the steps, her smile widened to see the boys dressed for the festival as well, Sasuke in blue, Naruto in orange.

"Let's get a picture!"

Sakura pulled them beside her and hooked her arms through there's smiling for her mother's camera. She took three pictures, one for the each of them she was sure.

"I can't wait to print these off! Go on you three, you have a big day tomorrow so don't stay out late!"

Sakura nodded at her mother and pulled the boys out, ready to get some sweets.

She listened to Naruto's story of his training on top of water, and how he wasn't sure it would help in the arena. She herself just nodded when appropriate, noticing the solemn look on Sasuke's face. He caught her eye and simply stared.

Offering a small smile was pointless at this point, so when a few hours were up they parted ways. Laying in her bed Sakura sighed and stared at the pictures they had taken inside a photo booth. She was smiling politely in the first one while Naruto was talking and Sasuke was looking away. The second frame she had the two were glaring at each other while she had a nervous look on her face. They had taken six, so they each had two small pictures.

She sighed again and rolled over, placing the pictures on her end table. Sasuke was changing. There was a hate ebbing in his eyes and it scared her.

_What am I going to do?_

_He's anxious to leave, I know it._

xxXXxx

Sakura hugged both Sasuke and Naruto before giving them each a kiss on a cheek. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and Naruto was the first to fight. Sasuke and Sakura took seats together, and Ino was beside Sasuke with Choji and Shikamaru beside her. Her hands wrung as Naruto squared off against a ninja from sound. In fact, it was the one with the kid from sand who confronted her weeks ago. Sasuke would be facing the one kid named Gaara, and Sakura would be facing the girl who pulled her hair. No one from Konoha faced each other, for that she was glad.

She switched from bopping her legs to fidgeting with her hands.

A hand was placed on her knee and she blushed pink.

"Relax. He'll do fine."

She sighed and nodded, her nerves temporarily calmed. Her hands grabbed for the one on her knee and held his hand in her lap. Strangely he let her, but for now she guessed it didn't matter.

_One week he's glaring at me,_

_The next he's letting me hold his hand._

She softly smiled before taking a closer look at his arm. Frowning she took a look at his right.

"Sasuke's with this?"

"Don't worry about it."

She huffed and he smirked.

"You'll see."

Rolling her eyes she sat back, noticing the glare Ino gave her. Sticking her tongue out she smiled and watched Naruto finish the match as a winner. She cheered louder than her row, but she didn't care.

"Way to go Naruto-kun! I knew you could do it!"

Hours past, and the Konoha 9 had made it through their fights, she felt like celebrating. Sitting watching the next upcoming fight with her team, Sakura let out a scream as an explosion was heard above. Silence dawned and suddenly Kakashi and Guy were on the stairs.

"Hokage-sama!"

_The Hokage's up there?_

Immediately those who were ninja stood, confusion setting in.

_Who would attack the Hokage?_

"What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down idiot, keep a clear head."

Feathers fell from the sky, and one by one people around them started to fall asleep.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, it's just genjutsu!"

One by one they released the spell off of them, staring at the person at the bottom of the steps.

_No way._

It was the silver haired kid from the beginning on the chunin exams. Eight sound ninja hiding amongst the crowd appeared on either side of them. That's when Sasuke caught something.

"That kid I fought wasn't normal. They're escorting him out into the woods inside the village."

"Wait for me teme!"

Sakura looked at her team mates leave before turning to Ino.

"Hold it down here. We'll be right back."

"W-Wait a minute!"

"Team Seven! Get back here!"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei!"

Realizing she was left behind, Sakura sighed and almost left before Kakashi called to her one more time.

"Sakura! Get to the academy, help escort the kids under ground! Tell Iruka to sound the alarms."

"Roger!"

Jumping down she took off to the school undetected. Rushing through the door she was happy to spot Moegi in the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"No time, do me a favor and kid the kids under ground. Konoha is under attack. You're not a genin yet, you can't fight but keep the kids safe! Tell Iruka-sensei to sound the village alarm."

Moegi's eyes grew wider at each word she spoke.

"R-right! I'll do my best Sakura-chan!"

Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated. Within seconds she disappeared in a flurry of Cherry Blossoms. Reappearing at the edge of the forest, she sped off to find her team, taking care to follow the chakra footsteps on the branches.

The bells chimed behind her, a warning to the villagers to hide and stay safe. Halting in her steps she saw the puppet master in front of her.

"So we meet again."

She smirked at him.

"So it seems."

"Your little friends slipped by, but you're quite loud aren't you? Heavy footsteps and all."

Sakura seethed.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Ha! Maybe I am! Is that a sore spot for you?"

"I'm not chunky what's so ever!"

Suddenly someone landed beside her and rested an elbow on her shoulder.

"What's this? A boy picking on a girl?"

"Get lost pineapple head. This is between me and the pink freak."

"I don't think so. It's troubling but I'm following orders. Get going Sakura. From what we know they're planning something with that kid."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and he nodded at her.

"Thanks Shikamaru. Stay safe. Where's your team?"

"On their way. I was just ordered here first."

"Got it. See you back at Ichiraku's for dinner!"

Sakura offered a smile and jumped up, landing behind Kankuro and sticking her tongue at him.

"Next time big boy!"

Taking off she focused solely on finding Sasuke and Naruto. That Gaara kid was dangerous, he emitted similar dark chakra like Naruto unleashed a few times. It was scary and chilling at the same time.

Arriving at the scene she saw the kid had half transformed into some kind of beast. His left arm wasn't normal, half his face wasn't normal, and a tail.

Taking to Sasuke's side, she saw he was shaking and frozen again.

"Sasuke-kun! You used too much chakra again, didn't you?"

The marks covered his body fully, and she knew he took advantage of the chakra it gave him, even though Kakashi had sealed it. The new jutsu he learned, chidori expelled chakra from the body in a form of 'lightening'. Using it too much however, lowered your chakra level immensely. She was surprised he was still awake at this point.

She tried to help him up, taking his hand but in seconds everything changed. Naruto had cried out her name and she was looking at the kid coming right at them. Standing up, she shielded Sasuke like he had once for her, not even drawing out a weapon yet.

For a brief second two different shades of green met. She immediately saw anger, lust for death, and sorrow. Her own eyes softened and she felt something warm wrap around her. Once her head hit the tree, she blacked out.

xxXXxx

When she awoke, two figures were sleeping on her bed, using it as a pillow as well as their arm. Smiling, she sat up feeling refreshed, patting both of their heads. The boys obviously received chakra treatments, so why was she the last one to wake up. Two more beds were in the small room, someone must've shoved them in together.

_Probably on Kakashi-sensei's orders._

The clouds were rolling in, it'd rain soon. The village seemed so sad.

_What happened when I was out?_

"Oh, you're awake."

Looking up she nodded. Kakashi sat on the bed next to her.

"The Hokage is dead. The funeral is in an hour. You're all officially released. Put on your mourning clothes, and look your best for the Third."

_He's mad._

_No, he's scared._

Sakura looked at her hands. Sasuke and Naruto must've woken up when he walked in for they were looking at him and nodding.

"Let's go then."

Sakura climbed out of bed, noticing not one of them was wearing hospital clothes.

xxXXxx

She sighed as she heard the soft knock. The black dress was something she loved, but for this occasion, there was no joy. Her parents had left before her, needing to be there early. There hasn't been a celebration yet for team seven, for right now it wasn't the time to celebrate.

The clouds were rolling in it appeared. Looking past the sky to the two at her door, she gave a soft nod. Naruto looked the worse between them. Sasuke and Sakura had a few memories with the Hokage from their academy years, but the Hokage looked out for Naruto personally. Made sure he had a place to live, groceries, clothes. Her hand reached for his, and he held it with a soft smile. Grabbing Sasuke's too, she was more than half way surprised he didn't pull away. They walked from her house to the Hokage tower in silence.

It wasn't uncomfortable either. Arriving to the roof which over looked the village they took their place in a line, right next to each other. Naruto stood on the outside, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura at the end. Kakashi was right next to her, looking almost as bad as Naruto.

But there was one that was worse. The grandson of the Hokage, Konohamaru, was holding back tears, his body shaking with pent up sobs. The bitterness was there too, for not being allowed to fight she assumed. She felt for him, part of her wanted to break line and embrace him.

Rain fell on her shoulders lightly before it became hard. It appears the sky was mourning too.

"We will now start the funeral service of the Third Hokage who lost his life in battle, as well as the others who lost their lives in battle."

She didn't listen to the words of the elders. A tear slid down her cheek as it was time to give their final gift to the Hokage and those poor men who died defending the village. She placed her flower down and pressed her hands together. With a short prayer for a good afterlife she moved on. Back in her place she grabbed Sasuke's hand. He squeezed back but didn't make a move to hold her hand tighter, in fact, it was limp as if he didn't know what to do with it. She just squeezed back.

xxXXxx

End.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm worried about Naruto."

"What are you_ doing here_ Sakura?"

She watched the teen roll over in his bed, pulling a pillow over his head trying to block her out it seemed. She stepped inside his room from the window and pulled the pillow off of his head before hitting him with it three times.

"Will you listen to me?"

"Keep it down. It's….two in the morning?"

She rolled her eyes at the time and forced him to roll back over, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Every day this past week he's gotten up earlier to train, eat breakfast, then train some more. We're supposed to start training as a team again tomorrow, or I guess today but-"

"Go away."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"It's a good thing that he trains. He wants to become Hokage remember."

"But-"

"What were you thinking sneaking out of your house to come into my bed?"

"I wanted to talk. There's nothing wrong with it."

"A fifteen year old girl climbing into bed with a fifteen year old boy. What will your dad think?"

"We're _teammates._"

With that she was pulled under him, their faces barely inches apart.

"Have you ever been kissed Sakura?"

She flushed and nodded.

"Inari."

She laughed as he flinched.

"That doesn't _count_."

"Do you want to be my first kiss Sasuke-kun?"

"I'll be your first everything Sakura."

Her breath caught.

"But not at two in the fucking morning. Either sleep or leave."

He turned off of her and proceeded to fall asleep. She crawled out of bed and turned to the window. Taking a deep breath she leapt out, a smile on her face.

xxXXxx

"Naruto's on his own mission?"

"Ah. I heard my father talking about it. He went with that pervert who writes the novels Kakashi reads."

Sakura sighed.

"I wonder what they're doing. Meanwhile we're all on assignment to clean up the village."

Sakura ate one of the sweets on her dish while Sasuke sipped his tea.

"Kakashi's beyond late."

"Maybe he got held up. Do you think he'll tell us where Naruto went?"

"You're obsessed with Naruto."

"Am not! I just care!"

"Too much."

Sakura threw a piece of candy at him, hitting him on the cheek. His frown deepened.

"Leave me alone."

"Hn."

She sighed and sipped her tea as well.

It was a few moment's later that Sasuke slammed his cup down, fists clenching.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"He's back."

She looked up to see red.

"Don't be activating your sharingan! Who's back? Don't tell me-"

"Itachi!"

He hissed and stood up suddenly, disappearing from her sights.

"Hey! Damn it, don't go rushing to get hurt again!"

She thanked kami he wasn't using chakra. She chased him in the streets, shouting apologies at the people he bumped into.

He threw open the door of a hotel and she had to open it after him. When he stopped suddenly, she almost barreled into him but it made her gasp none the less.

"Naruto!"

He didn't respond to her though, he was looking at the two standing in the hallway behind him.

Sasuke tensed up in front of her and she frowned. The blue skinned one was dressed the same as Itachi, with a robe of red clouds. But both of their hitai-ate were scratched, the sign of a traitor.

"Rushing here was wasting your energy Sasuke."

"Tch. Sakura, stand back."

"What?"

The energy around him started to spark and she backed up as was told, pulling Naruto behind Sasuke with her.

"This poses a problem Itachi. No one was supposed to know we entered the village."

"I know. I'll deal with it.

With that chakra formed on his hand, crackling like birds chirping.

_That's what Kakashi-sensei taught him._

"Sasuke-kun, that's dangerous!"

"Hey, Sasuke! Teme, what are you doing?"

His hand went to the wall, breaking the material along his run towards his brother. But in a second everything changed. An explosion resounded, filling the hallway with dust for a brief moment before it settled.

She felt the air shift behind her and saw Naruto was gathering his chakra.

"Don't!"

A slam was heard and a wince.

Itachi had Sasuke against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"Stop it!"

With one hand she kept a hold of Naruto's jacket. But she moved only a foot closer to the pair of thugs and Sasuke.

"Not good enough."

A voice was by her ear and for a second she panicked.

Until something was in front of Naruto, and pushing her out of the way. A clink was heard and she saw a frog in front of Naruto, arms bracing against the blue man's sword.

"Ero-sennin!"

Sakura blushed realizing who the man was.

_He's one of the densetsu sanin._

_But what's he doing here?_

Looking past Itachi, she saw Sasuke on the floor, glaring up at his brother.

"Jiraiya. Step aside."

"I won't let you take Naruto."

Sakura froze.

_What could Naruto have done to them?_

"We are under urgent orders to take Naruto from the village."

"Orders from the Akatsuki I presume. What is this Itachi? You come back after declaring your separation from the village you called home on orders from thugs."

"Do not talk as if you know Jiraiya."

"It can't be helped."

The air was thick with tension, and confusion was written all over the faces of team seven.

"Why waste time talking? Let's grab the kid and let's go!"

The blue man was getting impatient, and becoming even more dangerous.

"I won't hand Naruto over to you."

"That's a problem."

"I guess I'll have to defeat you."

"Don't interfere!"

Her head snapped up to a wobbly Sasuke, getting to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I will be the one to kill him!"

"Orokashii ototo."

Sasuke charged at Itachi only to get kicked back; his back hitting the wall with a crack in the material.

"You heard him."

The blue man raised his sword to Jiraiya in a challenge.

Sakura pushed Naruto back behind Jiraiya more and ducked behind the blue man in a flash before appearing before a fallen Sasuke.

"Stop it!"

His red eyes didn't intimidate her like they should have.

That was her second mistake.

When his fist connected with her gut she didn't hear anything.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Instead her eyes met his one more time and she was thrown back, her own back hitting the wall and she slumped to the side, holding her stomach. Her breathing labored for a second before she decided to close her eyes for just a second.

xxXXxx

_Sakura felt like she was running. Sasuke, Naruto, they were so close, but she wasn't reaching them._

'_Sakura-chan! Let's go!'_

'_Why can't you just reach us already?'_

'_Sakura-chan? What's wrong?'_

'_You're getting weaker than the two of us.'_

'_Hey, Sasuke has a point! You should be able to at least follow us closer!'_

'_Sakura.'_

'_Sakura-chan!'_

She sat up panting, realizing two others in the room fell on their buts at that moment.

"What the hell?"

"Hn."

Staring at the two, she noticed the annoyed look on Sasuke's face and the grin on Naruto's.

"Kakashi wants to meet with us!"

She frowned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I just told you!"

Sakura sighed and nodded. Her parents left on a mission last night, so she planned on sleeping in after a month of nightmares. Naruto had left for two weeks with Jiraiya and retrieved the fifth Hokage.

But since the run in with Itachi a month ago, Sasuke hadn't been the same. She didn't know if his parents noticed because he hadn't invited either of them over since.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Ten minutes ago!"

She sighed and nodded before running a hand through her pink hair, which was barely growing out. The fifteen year old became deep in thought before Naruto shook her out of it.

"Come on let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Alright. I'll be dressed in a second."

xxXXxx

"Obaa-chan! Where's Kakashi?"

"He's not coming with you on this mission."

Sakura frowned before cutting off Naruto's rant.

"Hokage-sama, why won't Kakashi be with us?"

"He and the other jonin are on missions right now. The mission you have is B ranked, and it involved guarding a very important person. However I don't know who it is."

Sakura immediately cupped her hand over Naruto's mouth, thus ending another rant.

"What do you mean?"

She caught Sasuke's eye, but he just glared at her.

_Geez, he hasn't seen me in a month and it's back to glaring._

_Figures._

"In the allied Cha no Kuni there is an even called the Todorki Taisha dedication ceremony held once every four years. We have accepted a mission to guard the runner who will run in the race at that ceremony. However the messengers were defeated by an opponent's spy before they arrived here. That's all we know. You must be there by the end of the day. Dismissed!"

xxXXxx

They traveled for three hours before the arguing started.

"But I'm hungry!"

"We're almost there you idiot. It can wait."

"Can not! Sakura-chan, aren't you hungry?"

"No Naruto, I'm on a diet."

"Kunoichi shouldn't diet Sakura-chan! Let's eat!"

"Naruto has a point.'

"Look there's a tea house! Please?"

"Fine!"

Sakura giggled as Sasuke huffed, clearly annoyed with the whiny ninja.

When they sat down, they were offered green tea and placed their orders of Oshiruko for Naruto, Odangos for Sakura, and Tokoroten for Sasuke.

Once they finished eating however, the unknowingly met their client.

"Konoha must be at peace right now."

They all looked up to see a kid a year or two older than them sneering down at them. But it faltered when he locked eyes with her, giving her the willies.

"Oh, I didn't know such a cute girl lived there though."

He leaned down, bumping Naruto out of the way to look at her at eye level. She felt his eyes take in her features, and she blushed none the less.

"Get away from Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura hm? A cute name to match. Meeting like this must be fate. How about we go somewhere else and talk about our future."

"Future?"

"I'm talking about you quitting your job as a ninja and becoming my bride."

The heat grew stronger and a hand hit the table with a loud sound.

Looking up she saw both Sasuke and Naruto with their hands on the table, glaring at the boy who openly flirted with her.

_Ah, they're overdoing it._

"Quiet flirting with Sakura-chan!"

"Suit yourself, but when you're done with whatever business you have here, come find me."

Then, it was like he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?"

Sasuke ducked underneath the table and put his ear to the pavement.

That's when Sakura snapped her fingers.

"Guys, I think that's the guy we're supposed to protect."

"NO WAY!"

Sakura slammed the money plus a tip for their meal and ran out following the other two. He may have been fast, but it wasn't hard to track him. He wasn't light on his feet, and there were snapped twigs everywhere.

Until there wasn't.

They landed on a tree branch and looked back.

"Weights."

Sakura nodded at Sasuke's word.

"We won't catch up to him without using too much chakra. Let's find the man in charge."

"Oh come on! I can still see him!"

"Naruto!"

"Fine!"

xxXXxx

"Listen up, listen up!"

Sakura winced as Naruto started another rant. Sasuke just sighed and crossed his arms beside her.

"I am from Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, I grew up with Ichiraku ramen! My surname is Uzamaki and my name is Naruto. People call me-"

"A dumbass."

"A dumbass. NO! THEY DO NOT!"

Sakura laughed at the two before apologizing to the daimyo whom appeared to find the exchange funny as well, for he was chuckling under his breath.

"It's alright, boys should be this energetic. But, down to business I can see. I'm sure Tsunade-sama told you about the ceremony, but it's much deeper than words. The port village of Dagarasi is home to two rival clans, the Wasabi family and Wagarashi family. There is a feud only a few truly know the meaning behind, but a decade or so ago it escalated into war, involving innocent citizens. So the families eventually made a pact, every four years a person of each family would become the daimyo. The contestants of the race are form either family. We of the Wasabi family ask you to guard the runner, Idate and ensure our victory. Last race the other family hired a ninja, so to level the playing field, so did we."

_That's just stupid._

But Sakura held back what she wanted to say and just nodded like the other two.

"Leave it to me!"

xxXXxx

Sakura ran a brush through her hair, frowning at the length as Sasuke read scrolls from across the small room. It was all they were given, but it had a bathroom as well so they didn't complain. Three mats lay in the middle of the room along with one mirror, and nice paintings of the port village.

Naruto was on a food run with Idate, whom reluctantly went as Sakura refused to guard him and Sasuke was conveniently no where to be found when they decided who would head outside to the market.

"I'm going out."

She stood up to leave, packing away her brush before she felt a shift in the room.

"Hey, I can go by myself you know."

Sasuke just walked on past her and in front of her. Sakura sighed and exited the motel with him, her eyes already catching the tourist venders.

She picked up a coin purse that was dark blue with a boat etched into it and fell in love. Until she saw the price.

"I'm sorry it's so expensive."

Sakura gave a kind smile to the older woman and shook her head.

"It isn't."

That's when the idea popped into her head.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Turning around she saw what he did just in time, but he was much quicker. In the blink of an eye Sasuke intercepted a punch from a shop keeper with an obvious attitude.

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry ma'am."

The shop keep covered her eyes as punches were blown, but she opened them when Sakura started laughing. The three men walked away bruised and battered and another, the one on the ground thanked Sasuke openly while counting the money he was obviously owed.

"Amazing!"

"Sasuke-kun, I paid for lunch so you have to buy me this okay?"

The whole street saw Sasuke nod and follow her into the store, already grabbing for his wallet.

xxXXxx

End!


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood behind Idate as he stretched. The crowd was an endless sea awaiting the start of the race. Sakura explained the map to Naruto, as well as the rules before they arrived.

"Where's the other guy's ninja?"

"Probably lurking in the shadows. Keep your guard up Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah. This will go much more smoothly than the last guarding mission we had!"

"Idiot, don't jinx it."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We will be starting the Todoroki Representative Race momentarily! The runner form the Wasabi family, Morino Idate!"

All three heads snapped to the runner.

"Morino?"

"Sakura-chan, where is that name familiar?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Our first proctor of the chunin exams."

"From the Wagarashi family, the messenger, Fukusuke!"

The sun was starting to rise.

"On your mark!

The gates of the pier opened to reveal two boats.

"Start!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto faltered as Idate ran the other way, along the shore as the other runner ran to the boat.

"He has a plan. Hn. Sakura, Naruto, let's go."

They nodded and in a blink of an eye they were gone, following Idate in the shadows.

It seemed like hours they traveled before the enemy made a move.

Naruto had dropped down to talk to Idate, and wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, stop!"

"Idiot, don't you see the genjutsu?"

Idate stopped and formed a hand seal before releasing the spell.

_How can he do that?_

That's when Idate made a fatal mistake.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto! Don't let him go ahead!"

In a few seconds she lassoed Naruto around the waist as he dove for Idate, and appeared to catch him. The enemy had used a double genjutsu. One to make it appear he was running in circles, the second to make it seem like he was still in the wooded area. When he came out of the second one, he ran right off a cliff.

Sasuke pulled them both up with her, before yelling at Naruto and Idate both for being so stupid. Sakura sighed as she gathered the rope up neatly, thanking her mental self for grabbing it just in case.

_Just in case in deed._

They reached the shore in little time and there was a single home and a large boat.

"Wait here."

Idate went inside the house and in a few moments came back.

"He says we can use it. This cuts down an hour. Let's go."

Go they did, as a team they quickly managed to get the boat up and going, and finally took a rest.

Sakura sat on the floor next to Sasuke where as Naruto went up the front to talk to Idate. The wind, as Idate had predicted was going against the other runner right now, and the natural current was going in their favor.

_This kid is smart._

_If he is related to Ibiki, he must have a element type too._

_He knew how to dispell a genjutsu but doesn't look like he knows much more than that._

She stood up and walked up to Idate, pulling at his sleeve.

"Naruto, can I talk to Idate alone for a second?"

"WHAT FOR?"

"Naruto!"

He whined as he walked away, and Sakura sat on the ledge of the boat.

"Sorry about that. I had a few questions though."

"Ask me anything."

She held back a cringe as he winked at her.

"You were training to be a ninja, before right?"

"What?"

"When your brother got burned in an information gathering mission, you thought he was dead. That's why you hate ninjas, isn't it?"

"What do you mean thought? Ibiki is-"

"Alive. He was our exam proctor in the chunin exams. At least, he was the first one."

That's when the attack came. It was one arrow at first, they couldn't see the boat yet. But when more came, it was clear they were going to ambush them.

"Sakura, Naruto and I will hold them off. Keep Idate in your sights."

"Right."

Arrows struck the side of their boat, and pulled it to the enemy boat.

Naruto and Sasuke cut them quickly, but it was just a diversion attack. Sakura screamed as three ninja appeared from the boat's floor.

_They were at the chunin exams!_

"They're just clones!"

Sasuke winced as his sharingan activated, but Sakura couldn't worry about him right now. Something wet hit her cheek and she wiped it off.

_Oil?_

Looking up she saw Sasuke's hand signals.

"Stop Sasuke-kun! It's oil!"

"Shit!"

"Why is there oil?"

That's when a single arrow with a flame hit the deck, causing fire to erupt almost immediately.

Black smoke filled the air, making Sakura caugh before she turned back to Idate."Can you swim?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then go! I'm right behind you!"

"No way! I won't be your decoy!"

Sasuke called out to them.

"Go! You're becoming a burden!"

Those words seemed to trigger something in Idate, making him freeze up. Sakura pushed his chest hard with her fist that wasn't holding a kunai.

"I'll protect you with my life I swear! I need you to go!"

Something sharp hit her back and she winced.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Go! The smoke will cover your escape! I'm right behind you Idate-san!"

He finally jumped and she pulled the kunai out of her back before running after him. When she landed in the water, she immediately broke surface. The salt in her wound was painful, but she had to make sure her team made it out as well. Finally Sasuke and Naruto broke surface a few feet from her. Turning around she saw Idate swimming up to shore.

They swam to follow him before Naruto was pulled under.

"What the-"

Taking a deep breath she dove under with Sasuke and saw the three ninja dragging Naruto down. Two of them let go, grabbing for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto formed hand seals after knocking his off and six clones gathered at the bottom of the sea. His smirk however was both encouraging and disheartening as the ninja grabbed him again. Suddenly a current built up under the sea, and she could feel the chakra within it as they became caught up in it. But unlike the other three, they weren't harmed or caught up in it. But Sakura made the mistake of letting go of her held in air. Her eyes spotted black and she was grabbed around the middle and thrown up into the air with a chakra grip. Flailing about she retained her air before falling into the ocean again with a loud smack.

Finally the three of them reached shore and gathered their bearings.

"I wonder where Idate-san is."

"That won't be the only ninja after him. That was a diversion to separate us."

She nodded at Sasuke before catching Naruto's look.

"Naruto?"

"A storm's coming."

"Right, let's hurry then."

xxXXxx

When they finally caught up to Idate, someone was looming over him.

"It appears it was too much for them to handle."

Naruto and Sasuke attacked simultaneously while Sakura checked on Idate.

_What is this?_

_Has he been poisoned?_

That's when something sharp hit her back again, but it appears it hit Naruto and Sasuke as well.

_These senbon aren't normal._

"They're a specialty of Amegakure. Die slowly, as you should. I have a race to see to."

With that he left. Sakura waited until he was fully gone to bring out a bottle of pills.

"Take this, and chew it."

"Soildier pills?"

"It must be done. We can't afford to waste time. Besides, Hokage-sama gave them to me, before we left the village."

"We have to find shelter and build a fire. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

xxXXxx

"I'm going to carry him."

Sakura moved to stop Naruto, but he held up his hand."Sasuke, Sakura, please guard me. But as for Idate, I'll carry him to the finish line."

"You can't!"

"It's not against the rules. Come on Idate!"

With a heave Naruto had the older boy on his back, and he shifted his weight. Gathering chakra to his feet, Naruto dashed out of the cave, despite the rain.

"That idiot! He's going to get hypothermia, and probably die!"

"Let's go Sakura."

She saw Sasuke get up and stretch his legs before dumping the bucket of water onto the fire, creating smoke in the small cave.

"But-"

"That knucklehead will get himself killed, without us."

She smiled up at him before nodding and standing up.

"Let's go then."

xxXXxx

Sakura panted as she leaned against a pier. Naruto was far ahead of them on the stone steps, and making it in one dash.

"That guy, where does that stamina come from?"

"No one told you?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke looked at her with a harsh stare.

"Tsunade-sama told me that the nine tailed fox whom attacked the village fifteen years ago is sealed inside of Naruto. That's why he has so much chakra, he unknowingly taps into it."

Sasuke stared ahead blankly for a moment before Sakura clapped his back.

"Hey, don't worry about it Sasuke-kun, she says Orochimaru didn't damage the seal beyond what Jiraiya-sama could repair. Besides, when does Naruto get truly angry?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath before running ahead of her. Sakura sighed, knowing this run was going to be such a work out.

It didn't take them long to catch up to Naruto this time around, for he was stopped with Idate at the start of a bridge. But when them was the same ninja, Aoi who attacked them just off the ocean.

Sakura gasped when she saw what he had.

"That Rajin no Ken!"

_He's the one who's had it?_

She skid to a stop beside Naruto, noticing he was struck with the poisonous senbon. Pulling them out harshly, she ignored the grunts of pain from Naruto before popping in a different pill into his mouth. He couldn't have any more soldier pills, that was too dangerous.

"This is interesting."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke had activated his sharingan and was gathering his chakra.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's see what's stronger? The Rajin no Kin or my Chidori?"

The chirping was loud and echoing in the chasm behind them.

"So the rumors were true."

The sparks of lightening clashed for a second before Sasuke was thrown back. But he wasn't deterred.

"The youngest Uchiha, the runt, is truly the weakest. That genkai of yours is a fluke boy, you don't deserve those eyes!"

It caught Sasuke off guard enough to be hit with the sword.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-san, run!"

She looked at Idate who was analyzing Aoi with his eyes.

"No!"

"Take it back."

Sasuke got to his feet rather quickly to her surprise before she realized he was using the soldier pill still.

"Oh?"

"Don't you dare underestimate me."

The crackling of the Chidori was heard once again.

He launched his attack, and to her surprise she heard a crack in the sword before a bright light blinded their vision. When it cleared Sasuke was screaming out in pain as Aoi didn't let up on the sword's attack. He threw Sasuke behind him, and Sasuke landed on the bridge. Sakura threw a kunai bomb at him, making Aoi move in time for her to skid to her knees in front of Sasuke grabbing his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

She heard the snap before she felt it. But the bridge fell from beneath them, and for a second she thought she could hold Sasuke up with one arm before she was pulled with him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Think._

The cold air was whipping at her face. She pulled Sasuke to her chest, tucking his head away from the air.

_Think._

The ocean looked angry from the storm.

_Think!_

Her breath hitched.

_Think!_

She spared a look at Sasuke's face, resting.

_THINK!_

Flipping them around, she gathered chakra to her hand.

Then her feet.

Grabbing a hold of the wall, she skidded them to a stop before falling to a ledge. Setting Sasuke down, she panted and leaned against a wall. He wasn't going to be moving anytime soon.

_Naruto, stay strong._

_You can do it on your own, I have faith in you._

That's when she felt the dark chakra she knew to be Naruto's untapped chakra form the nine tails.

She felt the chakra levels flux for a few minutes before being started by Aoi passing by them and falling into the water, and in her hands fell the Rajin no Kin.

"Naruto! Good job!"

"Wait there I'll-"

"No! Do a massive shadow clone, make a bridge from them and get Idate across the cavern! Don't worry about Sasuke and I, we're fine!"

"But, Sakura-san!"

"Idate! You have a race to finish! Don't forget that!"

"Yosh! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

She watched from her spot that stacked Naruto's creating a bridge, and how Idate ran across it, followed by the real Naruto.

"Way to go Naruto!"

"I'll be back for you guys!"

Sakura sighed before looking back down to an unconscious Sasuke.

_Man._

_How am I going to get us out of this mess?_

Sitting on her butt, she took a few deep breaths before moving the hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

Eventually she got tired of waiting and decided to see how bad Sasuke was.

Scanning over him, she realized his injuries were worse than just burns. His ribs looked cracked. She grabbed a roll of medical paper and wrapped it around his torso. He winced and slowly opened his eyes.

"Don't move so much, you're injured."

"Where is he?"

"Aoi? He fell off the cliff."

"Naruto?"

"He got Idate to the race. I don't know if he was too late though."

Sasuke sat up to a sitting position, arm resting over a bent knee, but he had broken into a cold sweat.

"Don't move so much Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

xxXXxx

When the boat left the dock, Sakura found Sasuke in the same sitting position.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"When we get back to Konoha you can be healed."

"Yeah."

Naruto walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders before leaning his head on hers.

"Sakura-chan!"

A whine was coming on.

"I used _so much_ chakra!"

"That a part of being a ninja Naruto, you finish the job."

"Yeah, yeah."

But Sakura wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at Sasuke who was silently seething.

Naruto walked away to talk to one of the jonin steering the boat and Sakura sat beside Sasuke.

"You were very brave you know."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, Aoi didn't know what he was talking about. You're not weak, not at all."

He just looked at her with a half serious glare.

She just sighed.

End!


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura sat beside the bed as Tsunade healed Sasuke with her chakra. She watched in fascination as Sasuke's ribs slowly set and the burns disappeared.

_That's so cool._

His eyes fluttered open and she gasped with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her arms threw themselves around his shoulders and she hugged him close, not noticing the Hokage step out. His body was frozen beneath her, but she started to cry anyways. As if sensing her tears he tensed up more, moving away from her slightly to look at her face.

But what she saw in his eyes was emptiness, like he was determined to do something he didn't want to.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

His hand raised and wiped at her cheek before the silence was interrupted by a growl. Pink tinged Sasuke's cheek and Sakura giggled before pulling away.

"I'll go buy you something to eat."

He sat back, back hitting the mattress and turning away from her.

She sighed before heading down to the market below, buying a bag full of apples.

_I know he doesn't like sweets, but apples can't be too bad._

As she walked back to his hospital room, she giggled to herself.

_Maybe I should've bought tomatoes._

"Sasuke-kun, I'm back!"

She took her spot next to him and bringing the waist basket closer so she could peel the skin off the apple, knowing he hated that part of fruit.

But he was silent, seething almost. He was propped up again, hands digging into his sheets.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

Naruto barged in and stole an apple out of the bag before opening up Sasuke's hospital room window, letting the fall breeze filter in.

Finally done, she offered the apple to Sasuke as Naruto ranted on about talking to Tsunade about the mission.

But that's when things turned sour. Her breath hitched as his hand reached out and smacked the apple away, making the apple hit the wall with a resounding thud.

She didn't have time to feel angry, because Sasuke was glaring at her harshly before turning his glare to Naruto.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

"Hey, Naruto."

Sasuke threw back his covers, glaring at Sakura who tried to stop him.

"What?"

"Fight me. Now."

"You're crazy! You just got healed you idiot."

"Didn't you say you wanted to fight me?"

"Naruto, don't! Sasuke-kun-

"Are you scared?"

Sasuke blinked and activated his Sharingan.

"Not at all."

"Stop it you two!"

Sasuke walked past her and lead the way, Naruto following not far behind.

Her mind flashed to the moment where Sasuke tapped into the curse seal for the first time. She moved in a flash and looked out the window before jumping out of it, searching the streets for her sensei. Looking back and forth, she couldn't even sense him. That's when she felt the shift of the battle from above.

Her heart tightened as she ran through the hospital and threw open the door to the roof before releasing a strangled cry.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"STOP IT!"

Running to them, she closed her eyes and felt the pull of the chakra become closer.

"S-Sakura!"

"I can't stop!"

She felt their chakra coming near and closed her eyes.

But the only sound beside their attacks was two smacks and shift before she barreled into a ninja vest. Looking up she saw Kakashi, and then turned her head so fast she got dizzy. Sasuke and Naruto collided into two water tanks.

"If you guys are fighting, that's a bit much, isn't it?"

She turned back to him only to see him reappear on the water tank Sasuke had damaged.

"What were you doing Sasuke, trying to kill Naruto?

Her breath hitched, waiting for the denial, but Sasuke just turned his head away.

"Why are you so angry?"

Sasuke just turned back to glare at him.

"You're acting like a child. That's not how a man deals with his problems."

Sasuke just left. Did a back flip off the building. A tear ran down her face as she stared up at Naruto instead, still trying to catch his breath. No, trying to figure out what just happened.

Jiraiya was talking with Itachi through the fence. They appeared to argue for a minute before analyzing the situation once more.

"Sakura."

She looked back up to Kakashi, another tear falling down her face.

"Everything will go back to normal soon. Cheer up okay?"

She just nodded.

"See you."

Naruto jumped off the platform to where she was and she embraced him tightly.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Next time, don't interfere."

Her body went still and she released a choked sob.

"What?"

With that Naruto left her on the roof too. So she stood, alone, with a chilly wind drying the tears on her face.

She went down the hospital stairs and found a nurse's station, revealing that Sasuke had left on Kakashi's orders, and that he was fine. It was a big lie, but it would stop Tsunade from getting involved. After all, she believed Kakashi when he said everything would be okay.

But when she started to walk home, she heard a conversation above her in a wide tree who's leaves were ready to fall any moment.

"Sasuke. Forget about Revenge."

"What?"

She masked her chakra, before sitting at the base of the tree in the large shadow.

"I've seen plenty of guys like you. The ones who speak of revenge are the worst kind. You will only hurt yourself more than ever, and you will only cause yourself suffering. Even if you succeed in revenge all that will remain is sorrow."

"Shut up! What do you know?"

"Your eyes only see Itachi, your traitor brother who advanced farther along than you. But do you think of your father? Your mother? How about Naruto and Sakura?"

"Don't talk about me as if you know me!"

"Hey, calm down. I know the pain of loss Sasuke, but no one simply walked out of my life. They died. My team mates, my sensei, and my parents. The only family I have is Sakura and her parents. It could be worse however."

"Tch."

"Chidori is a power I've given you. It mustn't be used against comrades nor for revenge. I think it's time you and me take another vacation, yeah? The end of this week, have a bag packed with a lot of clothes. We'll be gone for a while."

"Aa."

With that she felt Kakashi leave, leaving Sasuke by himself. She herself stood up and began to walk away, feeling her heart sink.

_Kakashi's taking Sasuke out of the village._

xxXXxx

Sakura sat on her bedroom floor with scrolls and old text books around her, all rented form the library.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"On?"

Sakura bit her lip before sighing.

"Sasuke asked me to not to tell you, but-"

"Hey! We shouldn't keep secrets from each other! We're a team!"

"Sh!"

But Sakura laughed anyways.

"Do you remember when Orochimaru knocked you out?"

"I remember a little, yeah."

"He fought Sasuke, but when Sasuke thought he had the upper hand, he snuck up and bit him."

"Ew."

"It gets worse. What ever he injected in him acted up immediately. He was in such pain, he eventually passed out. When the sound ninja attacked me, he woke up , covered in dark marks across his skin. He had a look in his eyes, like he was excited for the surge in chakra it gave him."

"When we fought Gaara, that's why he collapsed?"

"He tapped out the chakra from the mark. But what I just found in the scroll on my bed is that the more he uses it, the less control he has of it. He can lose himself if he uses it too much."

She must've become deep in thought because Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of her face with a grin.

"Let's go get some ramen!"

"What?"

"I told your mom we were leaving for food anyways, so let's go!"

He pulled her hand and pulled her out of her house.

"Naruto! I can walk by myself you know!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Sakura felt her sun dress sway around her knees as Naruto lead her around a couple of corners and onto a seat.

"Welcome!"

"I'll take my normal, Sakura-chan too!"

"Naruto, I didn't grab my purse-"

"It's okay! I've got it!"

Sakura looked at Naruto who was casually dressed as well and talking to the man making their ramen and his daughter.

That's when she caught the word that made Naruto go beet red.

"What! She's not my girlfriend! That is to say I wouldn't like her to be but no! We're just friends! She's my female friend! My team mate! Sakura-chan, help me out here!"

Naruto was almost finished with his whiny rant and it left her in giggles. The moon was high in the sky already, casting a bright natural light on the village.

"Here you are!"

"Idatakimasu!"

They chimed in unison before eating. Naturally Naruto finished his fast and ordered seconds. Sakura however stuck with her one bowl. She made a noise in her throat of contentment as she set her chopsticks down and thanked Naruto for the meal.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's kind of dangerous, isn't it?"

She just smiled at him before shaking her head.

"I'm a chunin too you know! Besides, the moon is bright tonight, I'll be fine. Thanks again for dinner!"

Sakura kissed his cheek and waved at the ramen shop owner and his daughter before turning a corner. But before she was home, her footsteps stopped. A sinking feeling was in her stomach and she looked up back to the sky.

A chill swept behind her as a few orange, red, and yellow leaves swept into the sky.

_Something's not right._

Her eyes caught the leaves travel towards the trail out of her village and her heart lurched. Her feet followed in the pace of a run. The sound of her sandals against the stone was quiet but echoing in her ears.

When she arrived to a the path, her breath hitched. Walking towards her was Sasuke, casual as ever. He even had his hands in his pockets. However, that wasn't what really caught her eye.

He had a backpack. More importantly, the backpack he took on missions.

Finally he stopped a few feet in front of her, finally opening his eyes. They weren't normal. They were cold. And calculated.

"What are you doing out this late?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes at the concern that he couldn't hide in his voice.

"This is the only path leading out of the village."

"Go home and sleep."

He moved around her and kept walking, their shoulders barely touching.

"Why?"

A tear slipped down her face as she turned around to see him finally stop.

"Where are you going? What are you not telling me? You're shutting me out!"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?"

She smiled bitterly and noticed that he wasn't turning around to face her. She choked down a sob realizing what he was going to do.

"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked down, not catching his shoulders tense at the affectionate suffix added to his name.

"Look at me!"

A sob let loose and she felt her body begin to shake.

He continued to stand still.

"Why do you think this is best? Why does it have to be you to bring your brother back!"

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't! Damn it Sasuke, we're supposed to be a team! And a team doesn't keep secrets! Naruto and I, Kakashi-sensei too, we can help you train, get the power that you think you need! But please don't go to him!"

He continued to stay still, as if waiting for her to stop talking all together.

"You don't get it do you? Are you really that stupid!"

She took a step closer.

"Your mother will be heartbroken if you go! Kakashi will be disappointed, Naruto will be mad and I-"

"What about you Sakura?"

The cold breeze brush against her cheeks, as if attempting to dry her tears. However, they would not dry.

When she didn't respond, Sasuke surprisingly continued to talk.

"Our paths have changed. I was fooling myself to believe I would get stronger here. I chose to bring my brother back, forcefully. I chose to do it alone."

"Don't say that! You're abandoning us!"

"From now on, new paths will start."

"Your family, your friends!"

"They mean nothing."

"I love you more than anything!"

The confession made him falter, and he turned around so fast. Her own mind was numb from the confession, but she wasn't done trying.

"If you stay here I promise you won't regret it! I will make everyday more enjoyable than the last, and you'll be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why, I beg for you to please stay here! I will train with you, day and night, twenty four seven and I'll help you bring him back, I promise!"

She used her palms to wipe at her tears.

"Sakura, you're annoying."

Her breath hitched and she looked up, watching him walk away.

"If you go I'll scream and-"

He appeared behind her in that second.

"Thank you."

Before she had a chance to turn around, her vision went black.

xxXXxx

End!


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura groaned and raised a hand to block the sun. Her body shifted and she frowned at the hardness of her bed. Reaching a blind hand for her blanket, she frowned more.

That's when her eyes snapped open. She jerked up and looked around the street before the tears started to fall down her face again.

_He's gone._

Her mind raced for what to do. She had to tell Naruto, she had to tell Sasuke's parents, Kakashi, but more importantly.

Not five minutes later she was knocking harshly on a bright red door.

"Yes?"

She burst through to see the Hokage rub her eyes and yawn. Looking at the clock, she saw it was five in the morning.

"Hokage-sama!"

The words caught in her throat however. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and the Hokage was alert and by her side, wiping them away.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, he left last night!"

"What?"

Tsunade sat her in a chair by her desk and pushed a button by a phone.

"Shizune, gather the Uchiha's, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The phone call ended and Sakura sat with her hands in her lap. She was nervous now about Sasuke's parents.

"Do you know why he left?"

Slowly she shook her head.

"I told you, last week about what happened in the forest of death, and the battle with Gaara. He feels responsible for bringing Itachi back. And he hasn't been the best in our team anymore. At least in his eyes. He just found out about Naruto's demon, but I don't think he understands what that means for Naruto. He has blinders!"

Tsunade quieted her before she could get worked up. Just then Shikamaru and Naruto arrived, rubbing their eyes.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

Without thinking, she launched herself at him, feeling his arms wrap around her questionably as she sobbed. At that moment Mikoto and Fugaku arrived inside the office, as well as an ANBU ninja.

Mikoto immediately started to rub her back, whispering kind words before the question came.

"Have either of you two seen Sasuke-chan? He wasn't home this morning."

With that Sakura sobbed harder before spewing out 'I'm sorry' again and again.

"Late last night Uchiha Sasuke left the village."

Fugaku stood at attention so fast, she could have sworn he was controlled by a puppeteer.

"And if I'm not mistaken, he's heading toward Otogakure."

"Why?"

"No! He's just missing!"

Mikoto stepped closer to the Hokage's desk.

"He was invited by Orochimaru."

Shikamaru stepped up.

"Wait, wait a second! Why would he get involved with a dangerous guy?"

"That doesn't matter. It is something that I will talk to with Fugaku and Mikoto alone. Shikamaru, assemble three more nin for this mission. You are in charge. Naruto is your second in command. The mission title is simple, bring back Uchiha Sasuke. But you must be aware this is easily a B class mission, bordering on A class."

Naruto pulled away from Sakura and nodded before wiping her eyes.

"Right."

"Sakura. You aren't going on this mission."

Her heart sank."What do you mean-"

"Shikamaru, you have thirty minutes to be at the gate with three more chunin. I'll see you there. Sakura, leave. Go home, get some sleep."

xxXXxx

Sakura stood with Mikoto and Fugaku as Shikamaru stood with his team. Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji are the official 'Sasuke Retrieval Squad'.

"The only plan I have right now is to play Offense. The enemy may be anticipating us however, so we must be careful. The way we will travel will be in a line. Our front man will be Kiba. He has traveled the country every year for five years. Akamaru can pick up on Sasuke's scent. I'll be next, being the leader. I can give orders to Kiba from the front. To the back I can give signals to those in the back with hand signals.

In center is Naruto, for his kage bushin technique that can aid all in case of danger. The fourth will be Choji, who doesn't have speed, but does have pure physical strength. Finally, you Neji. I will as of you as my senior to do one of the most dangerous tasks. By using your Byakugan you'll be able to scan and check the area. This is my plan."

Sakura marveled at how well Shikamaru was able to form a plan with random people and on the spot.

"I do have another thing to say. I do not have a personal deep attachment to Sasuke. But he is a comrade. I ask you do this for the village, for yourselves, not him. I ask you to do this for the Uchiha family, for Naruto, and for Sakura. I'm asking you to put your lives in my hand. In turn, I'll get us all back safely, including Sasuke."

She looked to Naruto who was deep in thought with his fists clenching. A tear fell down her face.

That's when Shikamaru turned to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't have you on this mission. Do not follow us. I will not be responsible for you and your actions. You were not enough to keep Sasuke in the village, so don't try to bring him back. We will, even by force. Your chance is over."

Her body began to shake as she bowed her head to hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"Naruto, please! Please bring Sasuke-kun back!"

Naruto walked up to her and pulled her chin up with his finger before grinning at her widely.

"Sakura-chan, you love Sasuke, don't you?"

Her breath hitched as she watched his eyes close from her, only catching a glimpse of the slight sadness in the depths of blue.

"Don't worry. Stop crying. Just know this."

She looked up back into his eyes to see them determined.

"I will definitely bring back Sasuke! That's the promise of a lifetime!"

Her arms wrapped around him, and he hugged her back before pushing on the top of her head, leaving a kiss at the crown before pushing her shoulders. She caught his infections grin and returned it.

"Do your best you guys! I believe in you!"

A hand was pressed on her shoulder. The team disappeared to the trees and she finally turned around. Tsunade had her hand on her shoulder, and offered her a smile.

"They'll succeed, don't worry. The jonin will be back tomorrow. Be sure to meet with Kakashi."

The Uchiha's were already down the street, Fugaku having a strong arm around Mikoto's shoulders, that were moving slightly, obviously holding back sobs.

_Both of her sons have left without warning._

_That poor woman._

xxXXxx

Hours later Sakura sat at her kitchen counter, cup of tea getting colder by the minute as she stared off into nothing.

"Sakura?"

Her head snapped up to the blonde in her doorway. Her brows knit in confusion but nodded for the blonde to close the door.

She sat at the barstool across the counter from Sakura and kept her hands in her lap.

"Sasuke-kun left last night hm? Not too many people know, Shikamaru stopped by my house with a short note. It didn't share much."

Sakura looked at Ino sitting across from her. She was casually dressed as well, and fiddling with her long blonde hair.

"I know, it's sudden, but I want to amend things. Right now, you need a friend. And with Shikamaru gone, so do I."

Sakura dumped her tea and redid a batch on the stove before pulling out another cup.

"What kind of friend could I be to you, when I couldn't stop one from leaving?"

Ino sighed and sat up straighter, now resting her elbows on the counter.

"Sakura, what happened?"

A tear slipped down Sakura's cheek and she rubbed it harshly.

"You think I'd be out of tears by now."

Ino moved from her seat and stood a foot from her, unsure if a hug would be appropriate between them. Could a friendship be mended after three years of hateful words and slurs?

Just then her heart clenched and she stumbled forward into Ino's arms.

"Sakura?"

"Something's wrong. It's Sasuke, I know it! They did something to him!"

"How could you know?"

"I don't, but I feel it."

"Write a note to the Hokage, she'll decide from there. I'll get the tea."

Sakura moved from Ino's arms and grabbed a piece of paper before scribbling down a bland note and not signing it. Doing a few hand signals, she knew it would reach Shizune's desk by the end of the day.

Taking the cup of tea in front of her, she motioned Ino into the living room on the couch, where they sat sitting towards each other.

"I told Sasuke I loved him last night."

Ino sipped her tea.

"Did you mean it?"

"I'm scared, because I'm sure I do."

"I can tell you everything will be okay, but it may be a lie, because I don't know. It may take a bit, for us to get comfortable again. But I have to tell you, those 'friends' I had in the academy don't speak to me anymore."

"Because you were able to become a Kunoichi. I get it. I'll tell you what happened last night if you promise not to leave me."

Ino held out her pinky and winked.

"Sakura don't go thinking I have a hidden objective. I promise not to leave you if you promise not to leave me."

Sakura hooked her pinky onto Ino's.

"Ino, you love Shikamaru, don't you?"

The blonde turned bright pink before waving her hand.

"Hey now! That's for another day, don't leave the subject! Tell me what happened last night, and why Sasuke's been strange ever since the chunin exams."

Sakura sighed before taking a deep breath.

xxXXxx

Sakura sat back as Tsunade filled Kakashi in with the events of the previous night, the morning, and now the message that Gaara had given her.

They were going to help Shikamaru and the others fight, and to help bring back Sasuke. At first Sakura took this in relief, but as the sun started to shift into setting, she realized that it wasn't just in case, it was necessary. Something had changed, something had happened.

"I understand."

"You will leave this village immediately. I'm sorry, you've only just returned. But if anyone can push Sasuke to come back with force, it would be a jonin."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura, you are not to leave the village, understand?"

She nodded and bowed her head before taking her leave.

As she walked home, she felt someone following her.

"Who's there?"

"Relax."

Kakashi appeared from the shadows, arms crossed.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Get into your ninja gear. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"As my support. Go on, go."

She nodded and jumped up to her window, closing it before throwing off her sundress. She shimmied into her black shorts and black shirt, slinging the belt across her hips that held the ninja pouch. Zipping up her black boots, her eyes caught a picture on her desk. It was their first day being a team, and they had gotten a picture together at the academy.

"_I don't see why I have to be next to Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Like I want to stand next to a loser like you?"_

_Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with one hand before placing both of his hands on their heads and separating them, motioning for Sakura to stand in the middle._

"_Say cheese!"_

_But instead Sasuke glared and Naruto, and Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi however gave polite smiles. Kakashi's was only noticeable by the little eye crinkle._

Sakura grabbed it and sighed before kissing the frame and putting it down. Opening the window, she closed it behind her and jumped down, walking with Kakashi to the gates.

He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. After opening it just a smudge he traced a path of blood and formed a few hand signals.

Two dogs appeared, and he gave the orders to lead them to Sasuke, the quickest way possible.

"This will be a long run, can you handle it?"

She nodded and gathered her chakra to her feet.

"Yes."

"Let's go then Sakura."

One dog would follow up faster than the other, checking for traps and traces of Shikamaru's squad.

The sinking feeling in Sakura's stomach resurfaced, leaving her in a constant state of worry.

xxXXxx

They traveled for hours. Their last known information was that Gaara and his siblings sent out to help Shikamaru and his team. Finally, close to the edge of the land of fire a dog had returned to Kakashi.

"They're in Shumatsu no Tani. Also, there are many injured."

"Got it. Rush back to Konoha. Call for a full medical squad. Pakun, continue to show us the way please."

"Right."

"Got it."

Sakura bit her lip as they traveled even faster.

The roar of the waterfall wasn't far off though.

Storm clouds roared overhead, threatening rain.

They saw the heads of the two statues, the founders of Konoha, and when they stopped, they could hear the deafening cry of the final attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Without thinking Sakura ran over the edge. What she saw, in that split second wasn't real. The red chakra surrounding Naruto gave him a fox like appearance with claws and bright red eyes. Sasuke had dark skin, long hair, and two hands out of his back like wings. She didn't remember crying out. She did see their eyes, and in a second Kakashi was beside her.

Her shoulder hit Sasuke's hard, and his attack grazed her arm with a harsh burn. She winced, but when she opened her eyes, he wasn't transformed anymore. His black eyes held shock, anger, and relief hidden in their depths. She saw him close his eyes and for a second, she did too.

They broke through the water's surface, the cold tingling her skin. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, and rested for a moment before pulling them both up to the surface.

"Sakura! SAKURA!"

"Kakashi-sensei! We're fine!"

"Same here!"

She swam to the edge and Kakashi pulled Sasuke out of the water. Sakura followed suit.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I didn't get to him in time. Once he's healed, Sasuke and I will be taking an absence from the village. From six months, to a year."

Her breath caught. But she nodded.

"Jiraiya will be taking Naruto, to train him and help him control the nine tailed fox inside. However, Orochimaru will try and bring out a war."

"A war? What for?"

"Control. And he plans on using Sasuke as a tool."

"What could Sasuke have that Orochimaru needs? He's pretty powerful on his own."

"Simple, he wants Sasuke's body."

xxXXxx

There it is!

I want to point out that I did upload all ten at once simply because I was bored. But I would like to know what you think of it! I'm not one of those who needs 100000000000 reviews for a new chapter, because the fact is I'm on chapter 18 already, soon to be starting 19.

I just love hearing from you all!

Find me on tumblr!

BelieveInHopeAndLove


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura sat in the waiting room with others. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, TenTen, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and the parents were all with her, including her own.

Ino was holding her, or rather, they were holding each other. Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, and Naruto were all in critical condition. Sakura was wrapped in towels, not getting up to change into the clothes her parents brought her. She refused to do so until they were all out of the critical category.

Shikamaru walked out of the room on the right, and faced the small crowd.

"If you excuse me."

He walked past to the unisex bathroom in the small waiting room and Ino immediately followed him in. The parents looked on with an odd look. But Sakura spoke up.

"Excuse us.."

She walked in to the bathroom to see Shikamaru sit on the floor, bobbing his leg up and down. The only damage he had seemed to be a broken finger, and maybe a few burns.

"Shikamaru, you did amazing. Thank you."

He nodded at her and Ino pulled her closer.

"He's scared for Chouji. He took a red pill!"

"But Tsunade-sama's in there with him."

"She's just a Hokage! What the hell can she do?"

For the first time, Sakura slapped a man.

For the first time, she laid her hands on Shikamaru.

"Do not take her lightly, Tsunade-sama is one of the three sanin, as well as the best medical personal in the fire country. If there's anyone that can save Chouji _and _Neji, it'd be her."

"It's too troublesome to argue with you."

"Besides, she has your clan's medical book. Don't your trust hundreds of years of medical knowledge?"

"Aa."

She smiled and Ino helped him up. While he had been hiding his face, he had been crying. When they stepped out, Shizune and Tsunade appeared from two of the four large rooms.

"Ah, Shizune! It appears you have good news as well?"

Shizune nodded.

"Hyuuga Neji is in stable condition."

"Excellent work. Akimichi Chouji has made it out as well. They will be moved tonight, and in the morning they can have visitors. How have Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto been doing?"

"They're stable as well, and taking chakra regimines."

"Tell the nurses to keep them on that schedule all night. Make sure Chouji and Neji get on the same floor as them. After that, get some rest. Parents, I will allow you ten minutes, after that you can visit first thing tomorrow."

They all watched the Hokage leave to the nurses station and her mother handed her the bag of clothes. Taking it, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her with a sigh.

She quickly changed into a dark blue sun dress and a pair of sandals. Putting her wet clothes and shoes in the bag, she headed out with Ino, who sat with her. Kakashi finally came out of a room on the right, and motioned for the Uchiha's.

Fugaku walked past her, but Mikoto reached for her hand and held it in her own. Sakura blushed but squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to say this now. Where Sasuke is at is a dark place. Fugaku-san, I know you noticed the oddities in Itachi before he left. I will not have that repeated with Sasuke. I'm going to take him through the countries and villages, train him with new techniques as well as keep him out or Orochimaru's grasp. The Hokage has cleared this mission for the two of us. I don't trust the state he's in, but you two should be in there when he awakens. Not you Sakura."

He put a hand on her shoulder and steered her away but she heard Mikoto's harsh whispers of protest.

Her parents motioned for her to come with them. Ino squeezed her hand one more time and she let her parents guide her away.

xxXXxx

She stood under the shower, feeling her hair stick to her face and the back of her neck. The once hot water shifted to warm, then now cold. She was clean, done everything she needed to do, but her mind was caught up in her own thoughts. Just yesterday Shikamaru, his team, and Sasuke had arrived back to Konoha. She didn't know how Sasuke had reacted to be back, but she imagined he was angry.

"Sakura?"

The voice outside her door made her smile. She finally turned off the water and threw the curtain open, wrapping a small towel in her hair and a larger one around her body.

"I'm out Ino. I didn't forget."

Today they were getting flowers before heading to the hospital.

"Do you mind if I come with you guys? Hinata and I that is."

TenTen's voice rang outside her door as well. Sakura finally opened it with a gentle smile seeing the three of them in her room before nodding.

"Yeah, let me get dressed real quick."

Grabbing her clothes, she went back into the bathroom to change into a green cotton t-shirt and a pair of short khaki shorts. Placing some hair product into her hair, she left it wet and turned off the bathroom light. Together they walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where they bought flowers for their team mates.

Sakura picked out white daisies, knowing they were her favorite. Plus, they weren't too girly; as well as two small vases. Ino had yellow roses as well as a butterfly on a stem for Chouji's namesake. TenTen picked out red roses, blushing at the meaning behind them but insisting it wasn't 'like that' between she and Neji. Hinata had gathered no flowers, because Kiba's sister had healed Kiba and Akamaru herself, but Sakura knew she wanted flowers for Naruto.

When they arrived to the hospital, they learned that all the boys were in the same hallway on the third floor, where as the ICU had been on the first floor.

When they arrived there, TenTen immediately went to Neji's room where she found Lee and Gai were already waiting inside.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you visit Naruto first, I'll go talk to Sasuke."

Hinata blushed but went inside the door. Ino gave her a knowing look before finding Chouji's door, which happened to be next to Sasuke's.

"I'll be in there too eventually, don't worry. I plan on seeing everybody."

Ino nodded and opened the door. Her smile grew and she knew that Chouji must've been awake at least. Pausing at Sasuke's door, her breath hitched and her hand shook as she touched the cold metal handle.

The flowers in her arms started to shake as well and she bit her lip.

_Get a grip Sakura._

Closing her eyes, she opened the door and looked in, noticing that Sasuke's back was to her. She watched his even breathing and thought that he may be asleep. Closing the door gently, she watched as his posture didn't shift. Moving around his bed, she sat the vase down and poured half of a bottle of water inside before giving him three flowers.

Looking back, she saw the real peace on Sasuke's face. Smiling gently, she heard a soft knock and saw a nurse walk in.

"Hello. I'm Mitzuki, are you a friend of Sasuke-san?"

"I'm his teammate."

The nurse nodded and began to check on Sasuke, who oddly stayed asleep while she moved his limbs around.

"He's been drugged?"

The nurse smiled softly before nodding.

"He woke up during this morning when Godaime-sama put a stronger seal on his mark. She made a quick sleeping potion and slipped it into his IV. He's been sleeping for four hours now. It looks like he'll make a fast recovery with all this sleep he's getting. His family will be back soon, Mikoto-sama didn't want to get much sleep."

Sakura nodded and adjusted the flowers.

"Keeping his anger in control might be a problem. Godaime-sama has ordered some pills for Kakashi-sama to talk along with their mission."

She sighed and sat down on a chair next to his bed, watching his back. When the nurse left she fiddled with her hands.

"Sasuke-kun."

He didn't stir.

"I know why. So that's a stupid question. But yet, I still want to hear you say it."

Standing up, she pushed aside the curtains, not caring if the sun was in his eyes, and she opened the window, letting the fall breeze inside.

"You're an idiot."

Sasuke seemed to notice the sunlight, and he turned away from it.

"Indeed, he is."

She turned around quickly and stood up as Fugaku entered the room.

"Mikoto will be up, she's grabbing clothes for Sasuke."

In his hands were a stack of cards and a basket of fruits and vegetables which he set on a small table near the back of his room.

Sakura smiled to herself and sat on the window instead.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets."

She blushed as it slipped out and watched Fugaku look at the basket before looking at his son.

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

Mikoto walked in and politely smiled at Sakura before setting a bag on the floor.

"Since when has Sasuke not liked sweets?"

"Since Itachi accidentally knocked his cup of juice on Sasuke's head. His hair wouldn't stop smelling like pineapples all day, and he had to go to the Academy like that."

"Aa."

Mikoto brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before pulling back.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go see if Naruto's awake for a moment."

They both just let her leave, and she grabbed her bottle, vase, and flowers.

xxXXxx

Naruto ended up directly across from Sasuke. Knocking on the door, she had it opened for her and Hinata smiled at her kindly. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, was awake. But then again, Naruto didn't needed to be put to sleep.

"Sakura-chan!"

She smiled at him and set up her flowers.

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I'm fine! I want to eat!"

"You can't eat Naruto, you'll get sick at your next chakra replacement."

"But they're cutting those down!"

"It's only morning. Maybe someone will let you have lunch."

"Oh come on!"

She hugged him tight and kissed his hair, not saying anything for a while.

"Sakura-chan! You're embarrassing me!"

A laugh let out of her mouth and she shook her head.

"I'm not your mother! I just wanted to say thank you!"

"But Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled and shook her head before grabbing at Naruto's hand and patted it gently before puling away.

"Now, now. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm miserable! But, how's Sasuke?"

"Tsunade-sama had to put him out this morning, so for right now he's sleeping. He'll be getting anxiety pills on his trip with Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you going to miss us?"

He grinned cheekily at her and she hit his head with her fist not to gently.

"Idiot. Of course I will. I'm going to go see Neji and Chouji. I promise to come visit with you longer though."

Waving to Hinata, she left the room and entered the room next to his, which appeared to be Neji's.

"Sakura!"

TenTen smiled brightly at her but a look of relief also appeared on her face. Neji's parents were in the room as well, and it appeared tense.

"Neji-san! How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

She smiled and moved to his bed and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Neji-san, I just want to say thank you. You risked your life for a Konoha comrade, my friend, and I consider you a friend as well. Get better soon okay?"

"Your welcome Sakura-san."

Sakura turned to TenTen.

"If you need anything, let me know. I think at lunch I'll grab food for all of us."

"Right, thanks."

Leaving the room, Sakura shuddered at the intensity. She knew about ancient clans, and apparently the Uchiha's were more relaxed than the Hyuuga's. TenTen being infatuated with Neji would have to go through phases.

Gai and Lee appeared just then, about to visit Neji. Sakura smiled politely before knocking at Chouji's door.

"Come in!"

Ino's cheery voice rang through, and when she opened the door she was smiling as well. Chouji was sitting up in bed, with Shikamaru sitting on it as well. His mother, whom she had seen a few times, Asuma, and Ino were in the room as well.

"Chouji, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good actually, thank you."

She sat on Ino's lap much to the blonde's shock and took Chouji's hand in hers.

"I want to thank you. You're such a brave person Chouji."

Pink tinged his cheeks and he smiled at her.

"It's not a problem Sakura."

It was then another girl appeared in the room.

"Chouji-kun!"

All the faces in the room were shocked but Chouji's. Shikamaru moved just in time to avoid the hug and kiss that the girl planted on Chouji.

"Ayame-chan, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"No one told me!"

Ino and Sakura stood up, and moved towards the door.

"I'm going back to check on Sasuke, are you doing alright? I was thinking about grabbing lunch for everyone in a few hours."

"Alright. Who knew those two had a thing?"

Sakura shrugged and smiled before turning and leaving the room.

xxXXxx

When she arrived at Sasuke's door, she sighed and straightened her back. Knocking, a soft 'come in' allowed her to open the door. Fugaku appeared to be doing a lot of paperwork, and Mikoto was over his shoulder helping him.

"Good news Sakura-chan, he can leave tomorrow morning."

Mikoto's smile was infectious. She motioned for Sakura to sit on the chair next to Sasuke's bed. Looking at his face, she memorized the subconsciously. Wondering how he'd change in a year. She had done the same to Naruto when she thanked him.

She stopped at his nose and lips, before moving up his cheeks to his eyes. They were unfocused for a second, before they jerked to her face. They stared at each other for a second, and Sakura's breath hitched.

'_Thank you.'_

Tears welled in her eyes but she kept them there before clearing her throat.

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, he's awake."

Sasuke immediately sat up, looking around the room.

"What the fuck?"

"Sasuke!"

His mother wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight. But right after she pulled away and slapped him, hard.

Sakura watched as Ssuke's face stayed turned to the side for a second before turning back to his mother. The mark was already getting red.

"Mikoto, this isn't like you."

But the mother continued to cry before grabbing her son's shoulders and shaking him.

"Don't you dare do that again! Don't you dare leave me! What were you thinking? Itachi isn't your responsibility! Improving isn't important! We are! Your father, your mother, your clan, your friends, Naruto, Sakura!"

Her face heated up before she moved to remove the woman from shaking her son some more, even though she knew exactly how she felt.

"Mikoto-san! Yelling at him won't work. Crying at him won't work. Sasuke, he doesn't _care._"

"You're wrong! That's not my baby!"

"Stop it Sakura."

Sasuke's voice was cold."Don't talk to me."

Her voice was colder.

Turning back to his mother, she sat her in the chair she previously occupied.

Fugaku moved to sit on Sasuke's bed with a sigh."Sasuke. Kakashi is going to take you away for a year and train you, one on one. What I'm going to say is important. Do not run away. Do not think you can escape. Make us proud. The other clan members look up to you."

For a second Sakura never thought to think about the clan members. She never really saw them around either, but she never thought about them either. Thinking about it, his nurse is an Uchiha.

Biting her lip, she realized that Sasuke's gaze was on her. She blushed unwillingly and sat on the windowsill, fingering the flowers she had given him.

_I hope this year goes fast._

xxXXxx

End!

I'm not happy with this chapter.

It sucks.

Ugh.

Find me on tumblr!

BelieveInHopeAndLove


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura arrived at the hospital the next day rather early. She peeked an ear on Naruto's door and heard the blonde's soft snores before smiling. Turning to Sasuke's door, she knew better than to think he would be sleeping.

Knocking at the door softly, she entered with hesitance. But Sasuke was just sitting on the bed, looking at a glass vial full of small yellow pills.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His head snapped to hers before quietly motioning her inside.

She sat on the chair by his bed, hands in her lap.

"Thank you."

Her breath hitched and she stood up suddenly, slapping him in the face. His eyes actually widened a fraction and his cheek tinged pink. Her hand rested in a fist on her heart.

"You're a real jerk Sasuke."

"Aa."

"You _left _me. You _left_ your family! Truth is, I can't wait for Kakashi to take you away!"

It was a big fat lie, but he didn't have to know that. Instead he bowed his head down before tossing her the bottle.

"I know what these are, they're for your anxiety."

He nodded.

"You're not going to take them are you?"

He smirked and shook his head, but it wasn't a cruel smirk, it was almost a smile.

"Promise me Sasuke, promise me you'll take them, at least when you start to feel anxious."

When he didn't meet her eye, she moved to sit on his bed and put the bottle in his face.

"Promise?"

She held out her pinky. He looked at it like it was stupid.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He reached out his own pinky and she hooked theirs before tightening the hold.

"There, you promised, even if you didn't say it."

She watched as a smirk graced his features instead, smiling herself.

"What is it?"

Their eyes connected for a second before Sasuke tugged, but not hard. Where she landed she never would've imagined.

Well she _would_, she just never thought he'd be the one to start.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. It made her blush as he pulled away, but he didn't look her in the eyes. He looked at her lips. She licked them gently, feeling that they were almost dry. In a second's decision, it appeared Sasuke liked to kiss her. She sighed as he put a little more force into the kiss, pulling her in closer.

_Figures Sasuke would be my first kiss._

Smiling at the thought, she watched him pull away.

"You stole my first kiss Sasuke-kun."

"You stole mine."

Pink tinged her cheeks, and was startled as he pushed her back into the chair and adjusted his blankets.

"What the-"

"Sasuke-chan!"

Mikoto Uchiha walked into the room with a bright smile, unaware of the tender moment between teammates.

"Mama ordered you breakfast. After you eat you can leave. Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Ah, good morning Mikoto-san."

Sasuke looked annoyed as his mother fussed around him but didn't lift a finger to stop her. Instead she caught him staring at her lips once and a while and it made her blush harder, which she fought off the best she could, knowing that Mikoto would notice.

But her mind couldn't get around the fact that Sasuke had _kissed _her. Sasuke had kissed _her_. It wasn't the other way around, which is how she thought their first kiss would be.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her head snapped up, embarrassed to not have been listening.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm hosting a team seven dinner tonight, your family is invited. Kakashi's taking Sasuke away at dawn, the same time Jiraiya-san is taking Naruto."

Sakura nodded and smiled but inside she was sad. Her teammates were leaving without her. What was she supposed to do with herself for a year?

"Would you like to help me for dinner?"

She smiled and nodded before announcing she was going to wake up Naruto. When she opened the door, she realized it was now ten in the morning. The boy however was laying sideways on the bed, head hanging off the side, and tangled in his sheets.

"Naruto?"

His foot just twitched.

"Naruto."

A snort.

"Naruto!"

A twitch of the mouth.

"NARUTO!"

He hit his head with a thud and a whine. His rant lasted only a few minutes as he whined about his wake up call, amount of sleep, and lack of care Sakura took in waking him up.

"Are you done?"

He crossed his arms and pouted, turning away from her.

"Mikoto-san has invited us to a dinner, a sort of going away thing."

Naruto's face grew serious.

"Are you sure it's okay for Sasuke and I to be in the same place?"

"Don't be like that. You don't have to talk to each other."

"But-"

"For me?"

She pouted and he looked at her for a second before whining about how cute she was being and how he couldn't say no.

xxXXxx

Sakura looked at her reflection with a frown.

"Sakura! This isn't a date or anything!"

Her mother winked at her while sitting on her bed.

"They're my best friends mom. They'll only see me two more times before we're apart."

"I know, I know."

Her mother put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, looking at their reflections in the mirror. Take away the red hair and brown eyes, Sakura looked just like her mother. She even hoped to have the same slim yet womanly build one day.

"So does this dress look horrible?"

"No, blue looks good on you."

Sakura's pale pink hair was just grazing her shoulders now and she saw her mother finger the ends.

"I miss your long hair."

Sakura smiled.

"Me too. I'm growing it out. Hopefully by my birthday next year."

"My baby will be sixteen! Ah, I can remember when you found your father's kunai set. He's lucky you held the right end!"

She smiled wider and held her mother's hand.

"I guess so. Oh no, Sasuke and Naruto are going to miss Christmas!"

"Do you want to get them a present?"

"But it's not Christmas, not for another month and a half."

"Yes, but they don't have to open it now."

Sakura nodded and looked at her mother's hand."Mama?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Can you tell me the story of how you and dad fell in love?"

"But you've heard it so many times!"

"I know, I just want to hear it again."

Sakura's mother grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed where they sat.

"Well, okay."

xxXXxx

Sakura laughed as Kakashi calmly whacked Naruto over the head with his perverted book in retaliation to Naruto accidentally spilling his tea onto it.

"OuchOuchOuchOuchOuch! Why me?"

Sasuke just looked away, but had an amused smirk on his face. Not even ten minutes into the dinner and something had happened. The parents were still not used to Naruto's outbursts and looked on in fascination as he talked nonstop about how Sasuke was the favorite and how Naruto was treated like dirt.

"Naruto! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Says you! Kakashi-sensei never hits you!"

"Because I don't act out! Even Sasuke gets hit once and a while, don't be like that!"

Ah, Sasuke and Naruto. Yes the tension in the room could be cut with a shuriken. Sakura was worried, but knew they would spend a year apart from each other. After she helped Mikoto with dishes, team seven minus Kakashi moved to the docks around the large lake.

Sakura swung her legs on the edge and watched the ripples of the rock Sasuke just skipped. Naruto, feeling the natural challenge decided to try himself, but it only plopped. She giggled and held Naruto's hand with the next rock, instructing him how to do it. After he learned it was a silent game between the three, seeing who could skip the most and farthest.

After half an hour of the game Sakura grabbed her purse and pulled out two small square boxes.

"What's this Sakura-chan?"

"I decided to give you both Christmas presents early. But you can't open them until Christmas!"

"Aw! Why not? But you're so cute Sakura-chan."

"Because then it doesn't mean as much. Besides, I won't know where you guys are a few months from now. It's easier to do it now that to track you both down. That'd just be troublesome."

Sasuke fingered the green wrapping paper, as if trying to inch a corner into slipping, but she hit his hand.

"Don't even think about it! You guys have to promise me that you won't open them until Christmas!"

She held out both of her pinkies and watched as both boys hooked their pinkies onto hers. With a bright smile she stood up and announced they should get back to the house.

xxXXxx

The sun was rising over the horizon as four figures stood at the edge of the gates leading into the village. Tsunade was talking with the two taller figures, going over rules, medication for the boys. Naruto was given pain killers for controlling the demon chakra within.

Mikoto was fussing over the boys, making them stand shoulder to shoulder as she made sure they had everything.

"You boys have extra clothes? Shirts, pants underwear, sweaters, make sure you have pants, covered shoes?"

"Mother.."

"Ah, Uchiha-chan, I made sure!"

"Extra scrolls, shuriken, throwing stars?"

"Aa."

"Of course!"

"Are you sure you both have plenty of socks and underwear?"

"…"

"How embarrassing.."

"What about money? Did you pack enough? Don't depend on Kakashi and Jiraiya now. Especially not Jiraiya, Naruto."

The call of protest from Jiraiya was barely muted.

"Aa."

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Don't forget to write, you too Naruto. I want to hear at least every other week. Don't leave a mother worried."

"Aa."

"Okay!"

"Make sure to eat regularly and drink plenty of water. Naruto, not so much ramen okay?"

"Hn."

"Don't worry, no one makes ramen like Ichiraku!"

"Also stay away from women. You guys are gone for training only. Don't get mixed up with females."

"…Aa."

"Yes ma'am."

"What else? Oh stay away from alcohol! You'll both be sixteen before winter ends, so don't go celebrating like adults. Don't let Kakashi and Jiraiya drink too much either."

"Aa."

"You got it!"

Mikoto sighed and looked at the boys with a sadness that wasn't masked.

"Fugaku? Any words of advice for the boys?"

He walked up slowly and put a palm on each of their shoulders.

"Do the village proud. Become stronger. Become wiser. Be sure to come back. Your dead line is exactly a year from today. And listen to your mother."

Sakura, who had been hanging back alone, suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around the both of them, forcing them closer, but making room for her head between the two.

She felt the tears run down her face and squeezed them tighter, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say.

"I want letters to. I won't be able to write back with you two on the move, just let me know you're okay. Don't forget about me."

Sakura pulled back to hug them individually, starting with Naruto. She laughed a little as he lifted her up in a tight squeeze before setting her down. She sighed and turned to Sasuke, hugging him tight. His hands stayed on her upper arms, but he didn't pull away. But when she pulled back she saw the one second debate on his face before his lips pressed against her.

"WHAT!"

"Oh! Hidden romance! What a great idea for a novel!"

"Please don't base a novel on my team, I won't be able to read it."

"Stop it you two!"

Tsunade scolded the two all was lost to them, all they felt was each other. Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away first and gave a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

"Yosh! Let's all get going then."

She watched their backs as they walked away. Sakura remained rooted to the spot as their figures disappeared minutes later.

"Sakura-chan."

Her face turned bright red as she turned to Sasuke's parents.

"Good luck in your training this coming up year. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come over."

When Sakura turned around fully her blush grew. A lot of Uchiha clan members were actually there! She was beyond shocked, and beyond mortified at the idea.

"Sakura."

Tsunade walked up to her as the Uchiha's dispersed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Godaime-sama."

"Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Training?"

"You will be my next apprentice. Come, we have lots to do."

xxXXxx

End!


	14. Chapter 14

Five weeks after Sasuke and Naruto left the village Sakura's world was shaken up, a lot.

"What?"

TenTen chewed her beef fresh off the grill as the girls sat in a booth at a resteraunt.

TenTen sat across from Ino, and Hinata sat across from Sakura. But what she said was enough to make the rest of them freeze.

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's? I mean-"

"Way to be rash Ino."

"Well!"

"It's Neji's. We erm, did it the day he got released from the hospital. We told his parents last night, mine knew a week ago. He already proposed and we'll be getting married in two months."

Ino squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together.

"I can't believe it!"

"Congrats!"

Sakura took a piece of meat and watched as TenTen wiped her mouth politely.

"Thank you. You guys are the only girlfriends I have, so I though you should know sooner rather than later. Hinata knew of course last night. Oh! And Kurenai-sensei is pregnant with Asuma's child. She's only a week a head of me."

"That's weird, to be pregnant with a teacher."

"Yeah, but our age isn't weird. Did you know that most kunoichi get pregnant around sixteen or seventeen because of the risky profession?"

Sakura nodded having read it in one of her medical text books. Tsunade had her studying and training nonstop.

"It makes sense. Wow. Sakura, have you received anything from Sasuke or Naruto lately?"

"I did a week ago, they're both in a mountain area surprisingly."

TenTen nodded and Ino sighed.

"So you do guys remember Tamari? She and Shikamaru have been sending letters recently."

Sakura felt her stomach drop for Ino.

Patting her friend's hand she came up with an idea.

"Why don't you guys get dinner?"

"You can't just ask a friend to that kind of thing!"

"Take the bull by the horns Ino, take the plunge! Now if you excuse me, I have training again tonight, and I would like a nap. It was nice seeing you all again, TenTen, congrats, again!"

The slightly older girl smiled and nodded before turning to Hinata and Ino. Walking out of the restaurant, she sighed and started her walk home. But she was bumped into a stumbling woman.

"Sorry!"

But the woman was deadly pale, shaking, and pregnant. Gathering chakra into her hands and feet, Sakura lifted the woman and ran to the hospital. The doors opened with someone leaving, and they let her through.

"This woman needs help!"

The nurses immediately brought a wheel chair. Sakura sat her down in it and talked loudly as they went into a room just off to the side.

"Ma'am! What's your name? Where are you from? How far along are you?"

The nurses hoisted her into a bed, and that's when Sakura saw the dried fluids.

"Her water already broke. Get Shizune and Tsunade-sama, now!"

A nurse left and Sakura grabbed a hospital gown.

"Help me dress her."

The woman was starting to gain consciousness as contractions hit her body hard.

They finally had her changed and hooked up to monitors and fluids but it wasn't helping. Shizune arrived first, and checked how far along the woman was.

"She's dilated ten centimeters. We have to get the baby out, the monitor says he's dipping. Sakura, grab a pair of gloves, your about to have your first hands on lesson."

"But-"

"Go!"

Nodding, she found herself startled at how calm she was. Order was something she knew. Facts and knowledge came easy to her.

Tsunade finally arrived, and Sakura got the woman to start pushing.

"There's something you need to know!"

It was the most the woman had spoken.

"I'm from Iwagakure, nine months ago a stranger came through on a mission."

The woman grunted as she gave another push. Sakura could see her pupils dilating.

"His name was-"

The baby's cries filled the room and the woman uttered her last breath.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura stilled before panicing. She pressed chakra to the palms of her hands and begun doing CPR, but it was no use. By the time they cleaned the woman up, Tsunade sent her to the basement for an autopsy. A nurse was told to contact the woman's village, with a description. Another was sent for Mikoto and Fugaku.

When they arrived, Sakura was feeding the baby with formula. But she was caught in his stare. The baby was a boy, with no name. But he looked so much like Fugaku. The baby looked up at her with trusting eyes, but she knew that he knew Sakura was not his mother. Her calming lullaby wasn't the one his mother must've sang to him in the womb.

"Sakura-chan."

She didn't need to look up to see who was finally in the room. The older woman's voice was tentative, and the male's stance was guarded. Clearing her throat, she contined to rock in the chair before finally looking up.

"I helped deliver him."

"So it's a boy?"

Fugaku's gruff voice rang in the quiet room.

_Oh little one. _

Mikoto sat on the chair next to her, watching the baby eat.

"You're a natural Sakura-chan. Hopefully in a few years we'll see you doing this for your own baby Uchiha."

Her face turned bright red and finally the baby was done. Fugaku burped the baby, eyes never leaving the boy's features.

"What should we name him Fugaku? We haven't thought about baby names in sixteen years."

"Aa."

Sakura laughed slightly.

"Fugaku."

"Hm?"

"My little Fu-chan. That's what we'll name him. Itachi wouldn't mind."

She took the baby from Fugaku and smiled at it. Sakura watched her before standing up.

"Sakura-chan, what has Tsunade-sama been doing with your training?"

"Well, we spar in the beginning, and then she drills me on the medical books I've been assigned. I was really good in the academy so the medical knowledge isn't too had."

"Yes, you're the one who always tied Sasuke's scored in the classroom."

Sakura blushed at Fugaku's assesment and nodded.

"You're welcome to come see the baby whenever Sakura-chan."

"Thank you. I should be going, it was nice seeing you two again. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will."

Sakura left the room with a sigh.

_Itachi has a son._

_And he doesn't even know._

xxXXxx

On Christmas day, Sakura had been sure to give everyone their presents after having a nice morning Christmas. Ino had gotten a flower pendant necklace from her that sort of matched the cherry blossom Kakashi had given her. It was odd, seeing as team seven now had a set of their own. For Christmas Sakura had given Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi custom necklaces, all engraved with the number seven like the cherry blossom she had. Naruto had a red swirl like what he wore on his clothes, Sasuke had the Uchiwa fan, and Kakashi had a ninja star.

She knocked on the door she knew all too well and waited for someone to let her in. Fugaku answered and welcomed her inside from the cold.

"There she is!"

Mikoto gave her only seconds to take off her shoes and coat before handing over Fu-chan.

"Hey baby!"

Fu-chan smiled a cute baby smile. Every weekend Sakura made a point to spend at least a few hours with him. Setting down the bag of presents, she sat on her heels as Mikoto served warm tea.

"So how was your Christmas Sakura-chan?"

"It was nice! My parents had to leave for a mission almost right away, so I was running around doing my Christmas present dropping off."

"Speaking of which, Sasuke sent this for you."

The wrapping was in simple silver paper with her name written on the tag. She blushed but slid it closer to her, keeping a relaxed Fu-chan in one arm securely.

"It was a surprise having a sparrow with a box of small gifts."

Fugaku commented dryly, but clearly eager to see what his youngest had gotten the strange yet familiar pinkette.

Unwrapping it carefully, she saw the box and her heart skipped a beat. It was small, and square.

Opening it, she gasped and blood fled to her cheeks, making them red.

It was a three stone _diamond_ ring. She took it out for his parents to see and heard Mikoto's gasp before she squealed in delight.

"Oh my little Sasu-chan! Fugaku, can you believe it!"

Sakura slipped it on her right hand's ring finger before staring at it.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is formally courting you!"

"Formally, what?"

"It's a clan tradition, amongst all clans. He knows that your father is from a clan, and must've asked him before he left. Oh it's so exciting! It means he wants to be yours, forever, and you wearing it means that you accept. It means you'll be dating, but he already intends to marry you. Ah, Fugaku, don't you remember our courtship?"

"He's a little young.."

"Stop it!"

Sakura passed out their presents and adjusted Fu-chan in her arms. Fugaku opened his faster and admired the engraved shuriken set, complete with Uchiha crest and his name. Mikoto admired the simple bracelet with a thick heart charm, which appeared to open.

"Oh my babies!"

Inside was a picture of both Sasuke and Itachi, together. On one half was when they were seven and ten, the other was the day before Itachi left, and they stood next to each other, stoic, but comfortable.

"Thank you Haruno-san."

But Mikoto just moved around the table and hugged her tight.

xxXXxx

Naruto had given her a new coin purse, one filled with trinkets from a village he wrote her about with a beautiful landscape. Come April Sakura was officially inside the hospital, working alongside Shizune and Tsunade. Her birthday was in a few months, and she was excited.

It had been six months since the boys had left. She finally had her slim, womanly figure. Her breasts weren't impressive like Hinata's and Ino's but they were full. Her hair had grown back to where it was before it was cut, reaching down her back and her bangs fell in front of her face. You couldn't really tell how long her hair was, because she was constantly studying, training, or on missions, earning her income.

Right now she was sitting on her bedroom floor a large book in front of her of potions mixes, something she absolutely needed to learn above all else. The ability to make medicine at a moment's notice was key.

But the light caught a glimmer that made her smile.

"_No fucking way."_

_Her hand was ripped up to Ino's eyes and she shook it at Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and TenTen. Naruto had already revealed in a letter that the day they returned he wanted to talk to Hinata's father. TenTen already received her ring for new years, in fact the wedding was coming up._

"_I see it Ino."_

"_But he wasn't even here! He didn't do it right!"_

_She snatched her hand back already drowning out Ino's rant._

The wedding was actually tomorrow now that she thought of it. She would be sitting with the Uchiha's. By now everyone knew of Fu-chan, most didn't make a deal of it. A baby was an innocent in all of this chaos.

Thinking of the baby made her smile for a moment.

xxXXxx

Sitting the baby on her lap, she watched the wedding as a swollen TenTen was officially a Hyuuga. Her brown hair that was usually in two buns rolled down her back in gently waves. Despite having twins, no other part of her gained weight. A kunoichi's gift? It appears so. Kurenai sat with Asuma, their own son born just a smudge early sat in her arms, content from the feeding her received right before the wedding.

Mikoto had told her as a future Uchiha she would have to attend events with them, but she didn't mind. Mikoto was like a second mother to her, and she filled her head with so many stories of Sasuke's childhood.

Fu-chan sucked on the pacifier like it was a bottle itself, clearly fascinated with the necklace she wore that hung over her hunter green dress.

The ceremony was beautiful, and it made her dream about her own wedding some day. She sighed but smiled as they walked down the isle, TenTen pausing to touch Fu-chan on the forehead and throwing her a wink.

"You can't have a honeymoon that pregnant can you?"

Sakura giggled at Mikoto's whisper.

"According to TenTen, _nothing_ has stopped for those two. She even does some light training with her weapons."

Mikoto just smiled and nodded. Kurenai sat with them at the reception along with Asuma and their son, Sarutobi Hiruzen, named after the Sandaime.

Their relationship was considered controversial for Kurenai was waiting to get married and would actually be married next week. Another reason to wear the green dress that cost way too much for her liking.

"Fu-chan, when you're bigger you'll be friends with Hiruzen-chan, okay?"

The baby just looked at her before turning back to holding the necklace in his chubby fist. His hair was typical dark black like an Uchiha, but from what she saw from his mother, he has her smile and ears.

xxXXxx

"Happy Birthday!"

Sakura smiled as her home was filled with friends and family. There was a three tiered cake frosted in baby blue with pink icing saying 'Happy Birthday Sakura'. Hinata and Ino had turned sixteen within the last four weeks so today it was finally her turn to come to age.

She had just finished a shift at the hospital, and she was tired but she smiled, even if the celebration was late in the day she was happy for it. Holding Fu-chan, she had him occupied with the wrapping paper. For Sasuke's and Naruto's birthdays she had gotten them something special. For Naruto she had given him a special set of shuriken with his name on them, and for Sasuke she had given him a katana, complete with his clan's symbol and his name engraved on the blade.

But for her birthday she was given a set of fingerless gloves, a chess set, a cook book, amongst other things. When it came to a blue wrapped gift, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Mikoto-san."

It was a hair piece, a clip if you will. It was made of rubies and diamonds, and in the shape of the Uchiwa fan.

"It was Fugaku's great grandmother's. I've always waited for a daughter."

She kissed her head and Fu-chan wasn't happy being crowded. It was then that she noticed the boys hadn't given her a gift. But she didn't let it bother her, they had two more months, she could wait.

xxXXxx

End!

A filler, I know. Next chapter they come back, I promise!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Do you hate me?**_

_**After all, hatred is apart of being a shinobi.**_

_**When you become strong, you become arrogant and withdrawn.**_

_**I believe the day will come when people can truly understand each other.**_

'_**In the end we can not trust one another.'**_

_**If that is how humanity looks at the world, we will have no future.**_

_**In trying to save someone precious, conflict is born.**_

_**As long as love exists, so does hatred.**_

_**And shinobi consumed with hatred will be used.**_

_**As long as we bind ourselves to the system we shinobi have, this monstrous hate will give birth to another.**_

xxXXxx

Sakura saw the destruction coming her way from at least two miles.

_What the?_

_What's causing so much ruckus?_

Something leapt towards her, and she caught it by it's scruff at the last second before coddling the animal with a familiar red bow.

"Target locked!"

Using her spare hand, she caught Konohamaru's head before he attacked her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Moegi ran up to her, hands on her knees clearly out of breath.

"Sakura-san!"

Udon ran up beside her, pulling Moegi up by the back of the shirt.

"Hey, Sakura! What's the big deal?"

Konohamaru pouted, crossing his arms.

She started laughing.

"Konohamaru, was your mission to capture Tora-chan?"

"Our missions are classified!"

"No, D ranked missions are not classified. Besides, team 7 did this exact mission."

She shook her finger at him, grining none the less.

"Why bother with a cat that's going to just keep running away then?"

Konohamaru reached for the cat but she stopped.

"Ebisu-sensei, we accomplished the mission. Bringing the target back now."

Udon removed his hand from his ear, listening to their sensei confirm.

Sakura handed Tora to Moegi before putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it keeps genin like you entertained for a moment! I'm going to inform Ebisu of the chaos you three caused. You need to take responsibility for making a ruckus."

"Oh come on Sakura-chan!"

Konohamaru went to stop her but she held out her hand again.

"I won't budge!"

Walking past them, she turned around before cooly holding up her thumb.

"Do you best you guys. You'll get there."

Right now she had to pick up the trafficking report from the morning, now that it was noon. A remedial task that she used to do in the beginning. Frowning to herself she realized she hadn't been asked to do this chore in months. However the fall breeze was coming in nicely. Her hair flowed behind her in certain gusts.

She was wearing her new ninja uniform of forest green short shorts and a dark blue halter top. Her weapons pouch was on a sling that hung crookedly from her hips and a kunai holder was strapped to her right thigh. The boots she wore were only half a size bigger, but the same black knee high ninja shoes she used to wear.

When she got to the stand though, she let out a high pitched scream and a few tears.

"Oh my god!"

She threw her arms around the both of them, just like when they left and she started to bawl.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You're here! All of you!"

Kakashi chuckled and put his hand on her head before kissing her crown.

"Jiraiya and I will give our reports to Tsunade-sama."

Pulling away, she hugged Naruto first, then Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back from her hug and wiped away her tears with his thumb. That's when she realized they were both a head taller than her. She had to use her tip toes to hang her arms around them.

"Sakura-chan, we didn't die."

His voice was deeper, that caused her to cry harder.

"Let it go Naruto."

His was too.

"You're both taller than me still. Sasuke-kun, your mother's going to flip."

"Aa."

"Oh that note."

In a second she used her super strength to knock them both back, Naruto with a fist, and Sasuke with a kick.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sakura!"

"You bastards stopped writing me right before my birthday! I thought you died! You both _promised-_"

"Sakura-chan! Why are you yelling?"

Mikoto ran up to her with a ten month old Fu-chan in her arms, and Fugaku with arms full of groceries. When Mikoto saw who was behind her, she screamed and gave Fu-chan to Sakura immediately to hug the boys.

"Hey there handsome!"

Sakura rubbed her nose with the baby's, watching him laugh before crying out his favorite word.

"No!"

"You're not handsome?"

"No!"

Looking up, Mikoto was starting her examination on Naruto, but Sasuke was looking right at her. More like, right at the baby. Walking up to him, Sakura pointed at Sasuke and spoke very clearly to Fu-chan.

"Fu-chan, this is your Uncle Sasuke."

"No!"

She just smiled, but Sasuke wasn't. In fact, she gasped at the red in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't use your sharingan at him!"

"Did he return?"

Sakura huffed before adjusting Fu-chan on her hip.

"No. Fu-chan's mother didn't have time to talk, she was dying and in labor. They came not long after you left, she died almost right after he was getting cleaned up. Your parents have been raising him. Fu-chan, Fugaku that is, he has his mother's lips and ears. But everything else is very Uchiha. Right Fu-chan?"

"No!"

Mikoto had finished Naruto's check up and turned to do Sasuke's before hearing what Sakura said.

"Yes Sasuke, and he's been a joy ever since. I can't wait until you have babies."

Sasuke turned bright pink and Mikoto used her chance to do his check up.

"You boys have grown! We need to get new clothes for the two of you. Sakura, would you like to baby sit while Fugaku and I get things situated for the boys? Oh a dinner is definitely needed, we need to invited Jiraiya-sama as well, Kakashi too!"

She handed over Fu-chan's diaper bag and Sakura shouldered it happily as Mikoto and Fugaku walked away. More like Mikoto pulling Fugaku away.

Fu-chan waved 'bye-bye' to the Uchiha's figures before turning back to her and finding her necklace.

"You two are welcome to my house for a shower and some tea. Until then I have a quick errand to do before going back."

"Sakura-chan, you look like a mother."

Naruto's blunt confession made her blush before waving her hand.

"You two have missed a lot. The twins are getting bigger, as well as Kurenai-sensei's baby."

Walking up to the desk, she grabbed the paper from a jonin with a thankful quick now, she walked back to the two.

"Well? You two aren't just going to stand there are you? My parents are gone on a mission, they'll be back in a few days though. So go ahead, wear some of my dad's clothes if you need to. I'll meet you both there."

xxXXxx

When Sakura arrived back, she saw Naruto was pouting on the kitchen stool.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke took the shower."

She just giggled and sat Fu-chan on the counter.

"So this is Itachi's son?"

"Mhm. Fu-chan, blow Naruto a kiss!"

"No!"

"Blow Sakura-chan a kiss?"

The baby turned around and pressed his hand to his mouth before extending it, his way of blowing a kiss.

Sakura leaned over and kissed the baby on his forehead.

"That's a good boy! Hm, it's not noon yet. You're not hungry are you?"

"No!"

"Is that the only word he knows?"

"Nope, he speaks 'Uchiha' very well. He knows yes, and he's being honest when he says 'no'."

"I see."

"You'll never guess who Konohamaru has for a team, let alone his teacher."

"Who?"

"Well he has Udon and Moegi as his teammates, but his teacher is Ebisu."

"Ah! No way! Those poor kids, they need a real teacher!"

"And would that be you? It would be nice to fight against them one day."

"I agree, where are they?"

"Cleaning up the mess they made chasing Tora-chan."

"That stupid cat?"

"Yeah! Funny right?"

Naruto just smiled and continued to stare at Fu-chan.

"Dobe, shower's free."

"Dobe!"

Sakura looked to Fu-chan with a sigh as he looked at her and then pointed to Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"No Fu-chan, that's Naruto!"

"Dobe!"

"Damn Uchiha's, they all think the same."

Naruto got up and grabbed a towel from the linen closet she assumed they found before heading to her parent's bathroom.

Sasuke took his seat and quietly stared at the baby who was chewing on the teething toy Sakura had brought out when she saw he was starting to drool.

"Why is he so wet in the mouth?"

"He's teething Sasuke-kun, you're lucky he's not in a bad mood."

"Hn."

"Fu-chan, who's that?"

"…"

"Oji?"

"Oji!"

Sasuke just nodded and moved from the seat to stand in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His fingers went to her hair, pulling it from behind her back to her shoulder, seeing how long it was. Then his fingers went to her face, touching her cheek. She used her right hand to pull it away, knowing that he noticed the glint of the ring by the soft smirk on his face. Sakura just smiled softly before reaching on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

Except the small sparks she felt before were nothing to how she felt now. Heat rose up her neck as the sensation was foreign but lovely.

A part of her was surprised when Sasuke deepened the kiss, forcing her back to her feet and leaning over her, gripping her fore arms.

"Kiss!"

Pulling away, she smiled up at him, face still pink and he just smirked gently.

"Kiss!"

Laughing softly, Sakura turned and kissed the baby's forehead before picking him up off the counter and laying him on his belly in the living room.

"Where were we?"

Sasuke's gruff voice behind her startled her slightly before his hands held her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Feeling bold, she bit his bottom lip lightly and he groaned. His tongue peeked between hers and she shyly opened her mouth, feeling him experiment and coax her own tongue out of her mouth.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Sakura pulled back with another smile before quickly stealing a peck.

"I've missed you."

"Hn."

"Would you two quick sucking face for a minute? Your nephew wants in the toilet."

"Ah! Fu-chan!"

Moving quickly, she pulled the baby up in her arms and rubbed their noses.

"You're such a trouble maker!"

"Oh, that's right. I have something for Kakashi-sensei."

Going through his bag, he held it up for them to see.

"Hn."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Nope! It turns out those books he's always reading were written by Jiraiya. This hasn't been released yet."

"Food!"

Looking at the baby in her arms, she frowned.

"What do you say Fu-chan?"

"Onegai!"

"That's right. Let's see what Ba-chan packed you."

"Sakura-chan, do you mind if I leave?"

"Well sure Naruto, I'm not keeping you here. Going to visit Hinata-chan?"

He turned red and mumbled before leaving, promising to be at dinner.

Sakura opened the small bento and smiled when Fu-chan started clapping. Grabbing the chipsticks, bento, and the baby, she sat them both on the floor, with the baby between her legs, sitting cross-legged as a make shift barrier.

Sasuke sat next to her, and watched her feed the baby who was distracted by his Oji.

"Oji."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! Fu-chan, is this your Oji?"

"Aa."

Sasuke's head snapped to look at the baby.

Sakura giggled and gathered more food before feeding the baby some more.

xxXXxx

Sakura brushed aside the hair of the sleeping baby as he took his afternoon nap on her parents bed since it was downstairs before stepping out, leaving the door open, and sitting next to Sasuke on the couch.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be ten months next week."

"Aa."

Sasuke's arm reached around and silently pulled her into he chest. She pulled her knees up onto the couch, tucking her feet behind her as she sighed.

She wanted to ask him if he still felt the same about Itachi.

She wanted to ask if he wanted to leave.

She wanted to ask about the courtship.

She wanted to kiss him again.

So she did.

The first kiss was soft, still nervous as neither had kissed anyone since he left.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He moved his lips to her neck, experimenting with pressure, tongue, and teeth.

"Hn?"

"Have you, I mean, I understand if you had _needs_ but-"

"You accepted the ring right?"

He pulled away and she realized at one point she had moved to laying on her back.

"Right."

"I've never done anything, with anyone else, but you."

Her eyes filled with tears but she just nodded, pulling him in for another kiss.

xxXXxx

End!


	16. Chapter 16

**Here comes the reason for the M rating. If you're uncomfortable you can skip this chapter.**

By the time they arrived back at the compound early, Sakura had made up her mind. They spend hours quietly exploring each other. Nothing sexual mind you, just kisses and talking. She mainly talked and asked, but it was nice to have answers. To get to know her _boyfriend_. The thought made her want to squeal.

Sasuke's house had a big 'welcome back' banner, and Sakura was surprised with whom Mikoto had said she invited. It seemed the 'Konoha 12' as they were dubbed by foreigners would all be in attendance, as well as the families, _and_ the Uchiha clan. Mikoto was wasting no time preparing food, which she helped right away. Sasuke was left to watch over Fu-chan while his father set up things in the backyard with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Naruto arrived soon after it was finished however, causing an argument between him and Sasuke. Sakura sighed at the thought. While they weren't trying to kill each other, things she feared would never be the same. Or maybe it was, and she was just scared it would escalate into something more.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura finished setting the table to see Naruto leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay?"

Her breath hitched and his face broke out into a wide foxy grin.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to start training tomorrow night. Are you ready to see how awesome I've become?"

She smiled and nodded before moving out of the dinning room and picked up Fu-chan who had a face she knew so well."Say, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do want to do me a favor?"

He just looked at her, then sniffed the air. Instant panic set on his face and he started to yell about how there was no way he was changing a stinky diaper.

Sakura just laughed and went to the nursery that was set up.

Laying Fu-chan down, she started to undress his bottom before feeling another presence in the room.

"He stinks."

"Yes Sasuke, that's what happens when you go number two."

"Aa."

She felt arms wrap around her as she worked and a chin tuck onto her shoulder.

"This was Itachi's nursery."

"How many rooms does this place have?"

"Ten bedrooms. Two are our nurseries. Itachi and I share a wing directly across from it."

"I know Sasuke-kun, I've been in your room before."

Wrapping the dirty diaper back up, she picked up Fu-chan who was staring at his Uncle.

"Oji."

"Do you want to hold him Sasuke?"

Instead he just stared at the baby.

"Come on, he doesn't bite. He's your blood relative, your nephew. It's your job to be a second father to him."

"Oji!"

Fu-chan reached out his chubby hands and stretched out of her arms, wanting to know the stranger who was suddenly there.

Sasuke reached out and held the baby, tucking him into his arm.

Her heart swelled as she saw him stare down at his nephew.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready."

Sasuke nodded before keeping a hand on her lower back as they moved towards the main part of the house.

"There you two are! I was just going to go look for you."

xxXXxx

Sakura bit back the jealousy at hearing the stories of their travels. By the time they cleaned everything up, the stars were bright in the sky. And by the time everyone but her had left, it was nearing midnight.

Fu-chan wasn't having it though, while Mikoto cleaned up Sasuke's room from it's year of rest Sakura walked around swaying him. He was drinking his nighttime bottle with cereal but he was jerking around in pain.

"Oh you poor Fu-chan."

Kissing his forehead, she moved around the sitting room, looking at pictures of the Uchiha family throughout the years.

"Why are you so attached to him?"

"Because I helped deliver him."

Sasuke moved closer before looking at the baby."You're a healer right? Why won't you soothe him?"

"Mikoto-san says no. It makes you have a strong pain tolerance I get it, and apparently it's been done for generations."

"Hn."

Sakura let him finish the bottle before burping him. The moment Fu-chan was asleep, Sakura stretched and left the room.

"So sorry Sakura-chan, I got caught up in cleaning Itachi's room as well."

Sakura nodded at the woman who looked past her to peep in at Fu-chan before nodding at her as well.

"Good night. Sasuke, make sure she gets home okay. I'm going to go join Fugaku for some sleep."

"Good night."

Sakura waved before her cheeks tinged pink at the thought of being alone with Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She heard the lock click and his lips were on hers. Sakura sighed as his lips moved over hers. His hands grabbed her waist, holding her tight as if she'd run.

_As if._

Her hands nervously touched his shirt, fingers slipping under to feel his skin. It was warm, and his muscles were hard. Feeling bold into their kiss, she lifted his shirt, and he stopped the kiss so she could take it off of him. Now seeing him for the first time, her blush deepened, seeing the perfectly sculpted muscles on his frame. Sasuke wasn't _skinny, _and he wasn't _small._ He was perfectly fit, but not bulky.

She found her back hitting the bed with a soft thud as Sasuke climbed over her, straddling her legs and his lips went to her neck. He had learned what she liked, and in seconds she was softly moaning as her fingers played with his hair. He moved up to look at her intently.

Sakura smiled, stilly shy before sitting up and untying the top of her halter before having him pull it off. Her strapless bra went off next with no hesitance.

_He hasn't done this before._

_But he's way more relaxed about this than I am._

His hands cupped her breasts and for a moment she felt he was disappointed at their average size. But the thought flew out of the window as his thumbs moved across her hardened nipples, causing her head to fall back, a quiet moan escaping her mouth. His tongue darted out to flick one, and her breath hitched, feeling an odd heat between her legs.

A free hand unzipped the zipper that rested on her hip and she was free of her tight shorts. His mouth switched and his hands skimmed up her thighs, putting himself between her legs.

Sakura whimpered and pulled him up for a kiss, that he instantly made rough, yet passionate.

Her breath hitched as he moved to take off her underwear, but a thought hit her before she pushed his hands away. His body tensed at the movement but her hands went to his pants, undoing the tie holding them up. She felt him smirk against her cheek as she pushed his pants down before stopping.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not wearing _underwear!_"

He chuckled before kissing her softly and pulling his pants off all the way. Now Sakura was left with just her underwear on, something that made her blush harder. She was sure she looked like a tomato.

_But then again, Sasuke likes tomatoes._

Laughing inside at her own joke, she wasn't prepared for more foreplay on her sensitive breasts. She bit her lip as he became less gentle. Not mean, not harsh, just passionate making her feel so alive. She was doing good at being quiet, until his fingers felt her clit. His hand pressed on her hips, holding her still as he experimented with what this strange part of her body was. He pressed, he flicked, he made circles, and finally he wanted to see her, fully.

Pulling down her underwear, Sakura covered her face in mortifying shame at someone looking at her more private place. She whined when he spread her legs. But she couldn't see what he was doing. The moment his tongue touched her nub, she bucked, but his hand kept her still. She moaned into her hands before biting the back of her hand, feeling him explore her. Her head was thrown back and the heat spread up her body.

Yet something convinced her she could feel him smirking. As if her nub wasn't enough for him, he suddenly spoke.

"Tell me to stop."

His words were a surprise to her. Did he not want this? She knew she did, she _loved_ him.

"Sasuke-kun."

He was looking at her intently, with a small frown on his face.

"Sakura-"

"I love you."

"..I, Sakura-"

He was fighting himself, like he wanted to say something.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't need to hear it right now. I love you, and I know you wouldn't do this without loving me too."

She reached up and wrapped her hand around his length.. His head fell to her shoulder and she experimented with the tip. First moving her nail across lightly, then moving the pad of her thumb along it, as well as his length. So engrossed with him, and what made his breath hitch, she never noticed him slip his fingers into her folds, making her gasp.

It was so foreign, she had never masturbated like that, but it wasn't unpleasant. She moaned softly, before gently tugging on his shaft.

He removed his fingers and she felt disappointed but then he stuck them back in. He created a rhythm that had her moaning softly. She let go of him when his thumb found her clit again, quickly bringing her to something she had never felt before.

It was sudden, warm, fulfilling, and left his lips on hers, covering her deep moan. As she came off her high, she realized that his forehead was on hers. His lips met hers, passionately and she moaned, her body still tingly from her first orgasm. But the high fell short as she groaned in pain.

Sasuke stretched her beautifully, making her head swim. She was glad he didn't warn her, she was glad she didn't have time to tense up. It hurt, she wasn't going to sugarcoat it. His lips left hers and started kissing her face. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her mouth. He was very still, not shifting in the slightest.

"You're beautiful."

Her blush that had left was suddenly back and she smiled brightly up at him.

He pulled out halfway before pushing back in, making her moan. She caught his gaze and nodded.

"I'm okay Sasuke-kun, promise."

He nodded before rocking his hips. Her head fell back and she bit her hand, feeling the warmth spread over her body. His hands grasped her hips and he looked into her eyes again before creating a rhythm. Sakura found out she liked to pull his hair, and she like when he bit her. She also found out Sasuke liked her nails across his back, digging into his shoulder, and her breathy moans in his ear. She didn't care how far away they were from his parent, she didn't want them to hear her, not one bit.

Sakura came, hard, but Sasuke wasn't finished. She knew he was wanting her to orgasm again. Surprise came with the form of his fingers on her nub. His lips met hers and he moaned in her mouth the same she orgasmed. She saw green behind her eyes as she felt him empty inside of her.

Sasuke laid down beside her, and she slowly curled up to his chest. His hands played with her hair, making her smile as he moved sections around, covering her eyes sometimes. Her nails gently created invisible words and figures onto his chest.

She even made him chuckle at her a few times.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to get going."

His arm pulled her closer, in a tight grip.

"I know, I want to stay. But I can't face your parents in the morning! Especially after what we did!"

His hands grabbed hers, and stared at the ring on her finger.

"You'll get another one, when I propose."

Her face flushed.

"I won't make you. I love you Sasuke-kun, nothing can make me happier than to be your wife."

"Good. Because you're staying."

"I can't-"

"Not tonight, but for good."She laid with him for another hour before getting up and getting dressed. Sasuke stood up, pants on and kissed her softly, hand in her hair. Sakura smiled in content before opening up his window and jumping out.

When she got home, she got into the shower, rethinking her first time. It wasn't as clumsy as she thought it would've been, but it was with someone she loved.

She couldn't ask for more.

xxXXxx

It sucked, I know. But I can't write 'first time' stories simply because I didn't have a pleasant one myself. But later lemons will be much better. Guarantee.

Follow me on tumblr!

BelieveInHopeAndLove


	17. Chapter 17

To those who don't follow my tumblr, I have to apologize, a lot! Eighteen days ago we lost power, at the same time my charger decided to it didn't want to work anymore. We lost power for a week, but in that time I was able to order a charger off amazon. Except the PO box I sent it to closed almost a month early and they sent it back. After reordering it last friday I finally have it! SO I will upload this chapter, then the next while working on nineteen. With that, reviews are welcome, and happy reading!

"He's late!"

Sakura leaned against the fence with a smile, watching Naruto pace back and forth. Sasuke squatted against the fence, right next to her legs. She didn't want to, but she healed herself a little bit this morning so she'd be ready for training. Now, at dusk they had been waiting an hour for Kakashi.

With the sound of smoke, she saw Kakashi appear on top of the fence of training field three, hand up in fake sorrow at being late.

"Hey! My bad! My bad!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

They walked into the field and Kakashi stopped amongst three wooden poles.

"This place is kind of nostalgic, hm?"

"Well, I'm going to see how much you three have approved."

A cling of bells was heard, but this time there were three of them.

Sakura saw Sasuke smirk and rest a hand on his hip before unsheathing his katana she got him.

"So it's us three against you?"

"Come at him, with the intent to kill."

Naruto grinned and shrugged off his black coat.

"Or we won't be able to get them."

Sakura put on her fingerless gloves and adjusted her weapons pouch.

For the first time in a while, team seven was on the same page.

"Exactly."

Kakashi slammed his new perverted book before putting it into his vest.

"Besides, it feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time."

He moved his hitai-ate and retied it, exposing his sharingan. Looking to Sasuke, she caught the moment he activated his, and was surprised to see the third tomoe.

"I have to say, I'm excited."

Naruto shifted his feet beside her. Sakura adjusted her white hitai-ate, the sign of a medic and pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail.

_Okay, we should take to the shadows and discuss a plan-_

_Of course not._

Naruto hadn't waited for the two of them, just like before. And just like before, he ended up in front of the tip of Kakashi's kunai, with Kakashi's hand on his head.

"No change."

Sasuke smirked but Sakura sighed. She rubbed her temples as Kakashi gave his talk about how Naruto was being hasty.

"Well then, let's begin. Start!"

With a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

"Dobe!"

"Oh come on!"

But Sakura wasn't paying much attention to them, no.

_Above?_

_Left?_

_Right?_

_Behind?_

As a medical nin, she was trained to detect and measure chakra.

_Below._

Gathering a small amount of chakra to her fist, she slammed it down on the ground, watching the earth crack up into large chunks, with Kakashi laying on the rubble.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah?"

"I found you."

She pulled the others into the shadows as the night crept upon them.

"Okay, I have an idea."

They both looked at her intently.

"Kakashi-sensei hasn't finished the book. We grab it, force him to give us the bells before we read the last page."

"Keh, we can keep up with him."

Naruto raised his fist up in a challenge, his eyes gleaming.

Sasuke turned his head away.

"Yes, we can, I'm not saying we can't."

She argued, but before she could talk more Sasuke cut her off.

"He's coming."

"Fine, then my plan's a backup. We only have an hour to do this. Remember, we have a mission tomorrow."

"We do?"

Naruto scratched his head.

"Yes! Ah, watch out!"

She pushed them away as kunai struck the tree behind them.

"Giving up already?"

"No way!"

"Hn."

"Sakura, you first!"

Kakashi attempted to fight her hand to hand, but when her fist slipped and cracked a tree in half, he gave up on that idea, nervous about her new strength and excellent chakra control.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

At least a hundred copies of Naruto appeared around Kakashi.

When they hit their five minute mark, Sakura began to plan. Nodding at Sasuke, she noticed it was best to start her plan. Naruto caught onto her stare as well. Sasuke formed hand seals, somewhat familiar to her.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball caused Kakashi to move. Sasuke attacked with his katana and Naruto attacked with more clones. Sakura suppressed her chakra to a faint whisper and waited for the right moment. Slipping behind Kakashi as he defended himself, she grabbed the book and ducked out, hiding behind a boulder.

Reading the last page, she turned around and whistled, halting the fight.

"A ninja must read what's the underneath the underneath! Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Taking a deep breath, she began to say the ending of the book.

"The main character, actually he.."

She saw him cover his ears before realizing he could read her lips. In the mean time, Naruto and Sasuke moved fast, and when the bell hit her palm, she stopped talking.

Kakashi opened his eyes and they all held out their bells.

"Oh. You guys got me."

Sakura giggled and Naruto cheered in triumphed.

Looking at herself, she realized they were all dirty.

"Let's go home shall we? Three of us have a mission tomorrow.

xxXXxx

They sat shoulder to shoulder on Sakura's living room floor, with Sakura in-between.

"Watch out Hime-sama!"

"_As long as I live I will use my sorrow, and turn it into strength!"_

In a flash of light, the princess had destroyed her enemy, with the rainbow chakra.

"Amazing!"

"_Well then, let's go. Beyond the rainbow!"_

Sakura made a noise in her throat and Naruto took offense.

"That was a good movie!"

"No, it's not! The only good part was Michi!"

"EH? No way! Princess Fuun is where it's at Sakura-chan! She's so pretty, and so strong! Elegant, yet powerful-"

Sakura thumped him with her first before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah! The movie's over. I get why we were supposed to watch it, but still."

Sakura took the DVD and put it back into the case before setting it on her TV.

Sasuke stood up and stretched, and Naruto followed suit before yawning.

"Promise you'll be on your best behavior tomorrow?"

"I do!"

Sasuke rolled out his mat and placed it as far away from Naruto's as possible. Sakura returned from throwing the rest of the popcorn out and yawned.

"I'll see you two in the morning."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan!"

"Goodnight you two!"

xxXXxx

_Our mission is to protect the actress who plays Princess Fun, Fukikaze Yukie._

_Protect isn't really the right word. It's more like, escort._

Sakura couldn't sit still, despite her best efforts as the director explained why they were heading to Yuki no Kuni. She was looking having fun looking at the sets, cameras, the lights, and the people. She was also looking if she could spot someone famous.

A quick pinch to her thigh made her sit up straight before glaring at Sasuke. She frowned at him before frowning at herself, noticing Naruto was paying more attention than she was. When they were excused and shown their room Sakura was still pouting.

"What is it?"

Naruto was grabbing the first shower, since they wouldn't have time tomorrow.

She just crossed her arms and sat on her mat, laid between the two others and tried her best to ignore the soft kisses that led from her temple down to a special part of her throat.

Holding back a whine, she instead sighed and grabbed his head, fingers moving to his hair before moving his head from her neck and to her face where their lips met. She smiled into the kiss when he gently bit her lip. With little force she was on her back, Sasuke moving one of his legs between hers. Their soft kiss grew into more, and her hands drew under his shirt. Taking to being home, Sasuke and Naruto wore the typical male ninja clothes of a long sleeve dark blue shirt and dark blue pants with a chunin vest each. So when they were in the room the vests were shed, and it gave her more room to explore.

But it was cut short much to her displeasure as it appeared Naruto took a quick shower.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he made a quick move into the shower next.

"What was that about?"

Sakura just smiled and shrugged.

xxXXxx

She quietly yawned as she slightly leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, as they watched the actress do her job on the ship. They had been up since the crack of dawn, but the actress herself hadn't been up half an hour.

_Such a spoiled angry thing._

From what Naruto told them from their private encounter on his way to the shower, the actress was mean. Cold, and not to mention a total bitch when it came to asking for her autograph.

They quickly grew bored with watching the actress, and land was fast approaching. Sakura felt herself become cold but pushed it aside as she put on her fingerless gloves.

Once on land they filmed for another hour before something happened. An explosion on the side of a mountain a few miles away from the crew.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay back, all of you."

Naruto grinned and tightened his hitai-ate.

"Finally, this has gotten interesting!"

A figure appeared from the smoke in a white body suit.

"Welcome to Yuki no Kuni."

"Welcome home Princess Kouyuki."

The woman stood not far from the male, dressed the same.

_Princess Kouyuki?_

Her eyes followed their gaze and narrowed.

_No way, she's an actual Princess?_

A fat ninja appeared, in the same ugly white suit, it was three on three, but someone had to guard the Princess.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice rang in the quiet.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Protect her. Naruto and I will take it from here."

She was beyond nervous. She had to protect over twenty people, not to mention Sasuke and Naruto would be working together for the first time in over a year.

"Got it."

Turning around, she saw the Princess collapse before turning back to her teammates one last time.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, they're wearing chakra armor. It creates a wall of chakra to protect them. The symbol, the ying yang, it's the source. Destroy it and they don't have a disadvantage.

"Got it Sakura-chan!"

"Aa."

"Princess, let's go!"

But something else was wrong with the Princess. She wasn't _just_ scared. Something deeper was wrong, and the woman wasn't budging.

"No!"

"We have to go!"

"I'll stay and die, thank you very much!"

Sakura struck her in the back of her neck, watching her pupils dilate before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Something struck her back and she winced before it pulled her way a few feet, slaming her to the ground.

"Sakura!"

"We're going!"

Sasuke did a few hand signals, and a large one horned whale appeared, made of ice. She moved quickly, ignoring the pain and grabbed the princess as clones of Naruto and Sasuke retrieved the rest of the crew. The crash of the ocean wave set them off, thankfully away from the ninja.

Sakura panted as sat on her butt. Her vision swam and she realized she had been poisoned. Cursing herself as a medic, she knew she shouldn't put herself in danger. Grabbing her pouch, she winced as someone touched her back.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It's eating at your flesh. You have something?"

"Yeah. Can you apply it?"

"Aa."

Blushing at the men working around her, Sasuke helped her peel off her top slowly, and she pressed it to her front, covering her chest and stomach. Opening a small vial, she instructed him on just a coin size amount and rub it in deep, no matter how much it hurts her.

Naruto kneeled in front of her and she clung to his shirt, digging her nails in as she grit her teeth. The antidote was more painful that the actual impact of the claw.

When Sasuke was finished, he motioned for the wrap which she handed over, and she assisted him with it, feeling the soothing part of the potion work, finally. Putting the shirt back on, Sakura was helped up by Naruto who motioned for them to get closer.

"We'll have to do shifts tonight. The captain has decided to head to the pier as an alternate place to film."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked at her.

"You two sleep first. Naruto will take next shift, then Sakura."

"Why am I last?"

"Sakura-chan, you need to heal. Don't worry about it."

The feeling of being weak and left behind weighed heavy on her heart, but she bit it back and nodded before heading to their cabin to sleep. Naruto wasn't far from her.

xxXXxx

"So she _is_ a Princess."

Sasuke leaned back with a quiet sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sakura felt like doing the same.

"I expected as much, but you do realize this moved the class of the mission from a C to an A, maybe even an S."

Naruto remained oddly quiet as they stared at the actress' manager.

"Her real name is Kazahana Koyuki."

"Sandayuu-san, her distress on returning to Yuki not Kuni, why did you force her here? I know why she has her reservations, I know the story well."

"Then tell it Sakura-san."

"Ten years ago King Soutetsu's brother Dotou hired ninja to take the village over, and they burned the castle that held the King, as well as the Princess inside. It was thought that the Princess was dead."

"I found the Princess when she was on stage. She said the one who saved her was the masked ninja, Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura smiled brightly before nodding.

"Kakashi-sensei is our squad leader, as well as my cousin."

"The infamous will of fire hidden inside the shinobi of Konoha."

"It would've been better if I had died."

"Don't say that."

Her manager looked sad. Sakura clenched her fists at the slightly older woman. She was getting _annoying_.

"My heart is already dead, there's no use in continued to live like this."

"You need to overthrow your uncle, and become Queen. It is your birthright."

"No. It's not my problem."

Sakura skid back her chair and slammed her fists on the table.

"You are one ungrateful bitch, you know that?"

Gasps were heard before Sasuke pulled her arm, motioning her to sit down.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what's going on in your own country? There's famine, homelessness, orphans in the streets! Kakashi-sensei saved you to give a future to Yuki no Kuni, instead you stomp on it with your big feet and act as if all of it is beneath you. Your father's dead, so what? Nothing can change it! But you can change how living beings live! In fact, I will protect the crew of this movie, you are on your own!"

With that Sakura got up and brushed past the shocked Princess.

"Cut! That was perfect!"

xxXXxx

"I won't do it."

Naruto stomped his foot in protest.

"Sakura-chan! She's missing, and she in the mission! They won't attack the crew, they only want her!"

"Don't be stubborn, we have to go, now."

Sasuke latched the radio onto her throat and stuck the piece in her ear.

Officially, Sasuke did lead this mission.

"If you find her, radio in."

"Got it."

She just nodded. Taking one last look at each other, they jumped off the cliff towards the forest where she most likely headed.

But Sakura didn't leave, she let the boys go while she stubbornly stayed with the crew. Not long after they left, Naruto had found the Princess.

Just as the call came, a crack was heard and the train tracks were seen.

Putting her hand on the metal, she drew back.

"The chakra melted the ice? Everyone, run!"

Once she saw that everyone had ran to the group of houses the manager had dubbed their allies, she turned back to see Sasuke in front of her. With a surge of chakra, she was thrown off guard as a body barreled into her. Thankfully she only stumbled back, but Sasuke was thrown off his feet comically as Naruto had barreled into him.

"Dobe! What the big deal?"

"Ah! Don't be like that! I just ran for out lives!"

Sakura steadied the Princess on her feet before turning back to her teammates.

A train barreled through in the next seconds before coming to a stop.

Tree logs barreled through the train, revealed to happen because of a village army. Sandayuu was leading, and after a beautiful speech, they rushed to Dotou who revealed himself at the top of the train.

"Stop it!"

Sakura rushed forward to stop them, but Sasuke pulled her back. Frustrated, she turned to the Princess.

"Do you see this? These people are risking their lives for a better future of others, something you can't do!"

The train doors opened to reveal hundreds of slots. Before she could figure out what they were, thousands of kunai flew out, tearing through the small army of fifty men leaving the snow stained red. She couldn't even speak for a moment. Dotou was laughing in the silence before Sasuke snapped three bombs onto the carts, forcing the train to go, Dotou laughing along the way.

"It's their own fault."

The Princess' words were cruel. So Sakura decided to speak up.

"What?"

"If they didn't try to overturn Dotou-"

Sakura slapped her. And she didn't regret it. Sasuke pulled her away and Naruto got in between the girls.

Frankly, a slap could've killed the Princess, but Sakura was careful to dull the chakra warming her body.

A roar was heard over the mountain, leaving them alert. But that was their mistake. A claw hook reached out and grabbed the Princess, who instantly grabbed Sakura. Before she could realize what was happening, they were in the air, hundreds of feet from the ground.

Her eyes widened and they were pulled into the blimp, something hitting her neck, and knocking her out.

xxXXxx

Her eyes opened, and she felt _sore_. Feeling the shackles on her wrists, and looking around, she noticed she was in a jail sell. Biting her lip, she concentrated.

"Nawake no jutsu!"

Screaming out in pain, she looked down at the device stuck on her skin.

_A chakra blocker._

"It can't be taken off."

Snapping her head to the right, she saw the Princess sitting with her knees to her chest.

_Without my chakra, I couldn't even sense her._

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and put and image in her head, something happy. In a quick second she gathered chakra and pulled at the shackles, but she didn't get far before going limp.

Catching her breath, she ignored the Princess telling her to stop before gathering up her energy and doing it again. After the third attempt she was dead tired but she knew that Sasuke and Naruto would be coming for her. The idiots didn't look at or ever remove her radio

"Princess, please press the button on the right side of my neck."

Unlike Sakura, the Princess wasn't shackled. Doing as she asked, Sakura heard the sounds of Sasuke and Naruto talking but apparently not together.

"_All done here!"_

"_Aa. Here too."_

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"We're underground, the basements. Hurry."

"_We're here."_

"_We're coming for you Sakura-chan!"_

At her nod, the Princess pressed the button again.

"Get back."

Gritting her teeth, she grunted as the chakra quickly drained from her body, but with a last effort she finally pulled her wrists free and fell to the ground. Catching her breath, she started to laugh almost in a crazy way. The Princess quietly brushed her hair aside and Sakura felt the breeze cool on her sweat.

"Play dead."

"What?"

"You're an actress right, play dead. Now."

The Princes fell beside her, shallow breathing making it appear she was in fact dead. Closing her eyes, she felt the guards walk in, startled at their state, and she kicked them, before punching them in the back of their neck, knocking them unconscious. Grabbing the keys, she unlocked their door and pulled the Princess out.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto grabbed the Princess and pulled her on her back, and Sasuke grabbed her, pulling her on his back.

"Sakura, she has a chakra eating device on her!"

Sasuke tensed beneath her, but they had no time.

"How did you get in?"

"Paper bombs. Everywhere."

They entered a room, and there was Dotou, looking arrogant as he stood in an advanced form of the armor.

Sakura got off of Sasuke, as did the Princess off of Naruto.

She watched as the Princess ran past her, and towards her Uncle.

In horror she saw the Princess hold out the crystal around her neck. In an instant she was in front of her, holding her arms out.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet girl."

With a sharp slap, Sakura was thrown off the small stage.

"I see the chakra absorber is doing well."

"Yeah, it is. But it's not my chakra you should've repressed."

The ceiling started to collapse, and Dotou released wings taking off into the air with the Princess. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and as a team they left the castle as it burned.

Sasuke tucked Sakura behind a tree, and she heard the two ninja who had followed them were two out of the three from before.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

_I hope they remember where to aim on the suits._

In an explosion, she assumed they had. Distracted by the two, she didn't feel the person in front of her until he was gripping her throat tightly.

"Ah, to be young."

His hand latched onto the device on her, and pulled. She felt the tendrils release from her skin and she screamed out. Her eyes saw white spots before she heard the crackle of electricity hit the guy holding her, and she fell into a pair of arms.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go. The Princess-"

"Aa."

Sasuke took her into his arms and they ran towards where she told them she felt Dotou's chakra.

xxXXxx

When they arrived, Sakura ran for the Princess, not noticing the warmer climate and grabbing her, puling her behind a large ice statue.

"Don't worry."

She panted, the Princess quietly pushed her against the ice, seeing Sakura was bleeding out of her torso.

"Sakura!"

"I'm fine. Sasuke, Naruto, they'll win."

"How do you know?"

"I trust them. I love them both, they'll save the day. It's the ninja thing to do."

Her vision was fading, but she struggled to stay awake.

Suddenly the energies clashed, and in that moment of the suit cracking that spring came. Grass was green, and the air was warm. Flowers bloomed and on was under her hand. Removing it, she saw it spring forward. A rainbow cast a glow around the ice statues which did not melt. She smiled at the Princess' laughter, and closed her eyes.

_Just for a moment._

xxXXxx

_End!_


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura sighed as she saw Sasuke gently knock on the door leading to the Hokage. They were there to debrief on the mission guarding the Princess slash Actress from Yuki no Kuni. Their boat ride was long, their walk back was long, and frankly she wanted a hot bath and a nap.

Suddenly a girl barreled through and pushed the door open, revealing Tsunade who was studying a scroll.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto stared for a second before pointing at the girl and turning to Sakura.

"Who's that Sakura-chan?"

She cleared her suddenly parched throat.

"She's a decoder."

"Something's happened."

Sasuke's words caused a chill to run through them all.

The women conversed quietly, but in the end, Tsunade only cleared her throat.

"You three have been assigned a new mission."

_But we just got back._

Sakura didn't voice her words, the tone, the decoder, it was all getting scary.

"The Kazekage, Gaara, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Naruto lunged forward, but Sasuke grabbed his vest in time.

"This should be jonin level, however I'm pushing you three to it. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, I know this is emotional on all levels for you three, but you must put the mission first. Got it? If any of you leave the mission for your own personal gain, I will have you exiled."

The atmosphere was tense. Itachi was apart of the Akatsuki, and the Akatsuki was after Naruto. Protectiveness overflowed Sakura as she grabbed their hands.

"Sasuke, Sakura you two should be able to both protect Naruto and Gaara. Make no mistake, from now on Naruto will be a target."

"I refuse."

Sakura's words rang in the silence.

"To let Naruto on this mission. Bring in Shikamaru."

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"She has a point."

Sasuke's words were guarded, but before Naruto could cut in she did.

"What?"

"But Sakura knows that Naruto and I have already accepted this mission."

Her brows furrowed and she turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! We'll be putting Naruto on a silver platter!"

They were arguing behind Naruto now, glaring at each other.

"You will go the Sunagakure, gather information and send it here. Follow their orders, and bring him back."

Tsunade's voice rang out, cutting their argument to an end.

"I'm taking the fight to them."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, determination set on his face.

Sakura pulled at his sleeve.

"No! You've gotten stronger but you're not that strong!"

She used her strength to grab both of his wrists and performed one handed hand singals until she was finished.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade's voice rang as a threat but Sakura just pushed her luck and thrust her hand onto Naruto's stomach. He groaned in pain and cried out to her.

"This is an insurance plan Naruto. I love you, but you can't use that chakra in front of them. In case we get separated, I've sealed it away more so than before."

Letting go of his wrists she walked up to the Hokage's desk and snatched the mission scroll she had quickly drafted.

Walking out of the room quietly, she heard the Hokage call out that they were to be at the gate in thirty minutes.

When she arrived home she immediately threw her laundry in her hamper and grabbed more uniforms. She knew Suna was hot, so she grabbed her sun tan lotion and extra deodorant before heading downstairs. Writing a quick note to her parents, she looked at the calendar before frowning.

_I'm supposed to start today, go figure._

Grabbing some girl products from upstairs, she quickly left her house and met everyone at the gate. Naruto and Sasuke weren't talking to her, and Kakashi didn't know what happened back in the office, so he was confused.

They finally stopped long after night had fallen, and made great time on their way to Sunagakure.

Sakura panted as she leaned against the tree, they had agreed that they wouldn't use a tent tonight. The closer to Suna they got, the warmer it was getting.

"Naruto."

He shifted towards her whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Sakura-chan, I'm not mad."

"You are. I can't understand what you're feeling, but I can't lose you, okay."

"Gaara, he's had nobody until last year. I had Iruka-sensei, then team seven. Everything bad happens to him. It's not fair."

"I know Naruto."

xxXXxx

Sakura gasped as they stood amongst the dead bodies.

"It was a retrieval squad."

She just nodded. They had to keep going.

Making their way through the bodies, they were surprised at who met them at the gates.

"Temari-chan!"

"Sakura, thank goodness. It's Kankuro! He went after Gaara, and he was poisoned, we can't make an antidote, he's in so much pain!"

She nodded before following Tamari's lead, motioning for the other two to follow her. Hallways, doors, corners, it was a long track to the room they were keeping him, but finally they reached it. Her hands went to her hair, pulling it up away from her face.

"Kankuro-san? It's Sakura, from Konoha."

Sakura motioned for the others to stand back as she talked to Kankuro loudly over his groans. When his hands went to scratch at himself, she yelled at him to stop.

Laying her ear on his chest she listened for something familiar before nodding. Bringing a light out of her medical bag, she forced his eyelids open and gauged the response time of his pupils.

"The poison was made from heavy metals. It gets into the muscles and destroys the cells. His chart please."

She didn't look at who handed it to her, but when she read it over, she made a sound of irritation in her throat.

"It's destroying his heart, and it could fail at any time."

"There's no way! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"We have to work fast. Even I can't guarantee the antidote in time."

"Use these fools then!"

Looking from Tamari to the two medical ninja in the room, she had their nod of approval.

"Okay. Let me write a list. Mean while, someone get me a bin of water."

After writing her list and receiving her bin, she took a deep breath.

"Hold him down, from all sides. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you too."

She took a deep breath and steadied her own heart before her brain shut down and she worked mechanically. Gathering the blob of water in her hand, she suspended it over Kankuro's chest before taking another deep breath.

"Here we go."

Pressing the water to his chest, she used a little bit of chakra to push it forward, wincing at his cries of pain. She concentrated as the water coated his heart before she pulled back, watching the poison come with it slowly.

She did this process for every organ in his torso, and hours later had extracted most of it. Exhausted from the travel and chakra use she sighed as she emptied the poison into the newest bin.

"Okay, he's out of critical condition. But we can't rest yet. Start an IV drip, get some fluids and nutrients in him to help rebuild the damaged cells. How's the list coming along? We must hurry. Save a part of the poison, I'll need it for the antidote. The rest I want you to store in your archives, in case something like this happens again."

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hitai-ate off and put her hair down for a moment.

"Sakura-chan! You're so cool!"

Smiling sheepishly, she nodded before looking back to Kankuro who was finally peaceful.

"You're just like that slug girl. I never thought they'd send a girl like you to help us."

Staring at the old lady who had blended into the background, she didn't know how to take what was said. Putting her hitai-ate back on, she nodded.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama is my master."

Someone came in and handed Sasuke a scroll. He unrolled it before nodding.

"Gai's team has been sent as backup. The Hokage had an omen."

"Tell her that I've arrived in time and am on my way to make an antidote."

Sakura washed her hands before checking on Kankuro once more. The IV was in place, and he should be getting nutrients soon.

Sasuke turned to the sibling's squad leader.

"How are you tracking Akatsuki? Your team is dead a few miles outside of the village."

A few gasps were heard around the room to those who didn't know.

"We have lost them then."

Sakura turned back to the elder woman.

"Don't let him move around. He'll be awake soon. You two, come with me please. I have bought us time, but not much."

xxXXxx

"I never thought Sunagakure would have such an excellent amount of medicinal herbs."

It was an hour into the antidote testing, and she was running out of things to talk about. She felt like she was becoming close to her own personal brink, but she pushed on. Grabbing a medicine dropper full of what she finally felt was the right one, she dropped it onto the small amount of poison and watched it fizzle out.

"We got it."

They smiled at each other before the two started to clean up. Sakura was able to fill four vials of the antidote, and she pocketed one for just in case they fought Sasori soon. Frowning at the thought, she pulled her hair out of it's hold and wrote down exactly what was in the antidote for their records, and handed two of the vials to the men, before personally taking the last vial to give to Kankuro.

Knowing her way back, she knocked on the door, becoming the center of attention. Kankuro was sitting up, his hands shaking and he looked hopeful.

"Don't look at me like that Kankuro, I have it right here."

Using an alcohol pad, she cleaned the area on his chest before plunging the needle in, ignoring his wince, and watched the poison drain into his system.

"Good. Drink a relaxing tea, and rest up. By tomorrow you should be better."

"Thank you Sakura-san."

Tamari hugged her tightly before their squad leader turned to Naruto.

"You three should call it a day. We have a room set up for you."

She didn't notice the moon was coming up over the horizon.

"We'll take it."

"But Gaara-"

She cut off the start of Naruto's rant.

"Naruto, there's nothing we can do tonight but rest up. There are difficult battles waiting for us tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded beside her.

"Sakura's right."

With that Sasuke literally pulled Naruto out of the room, much to the blonde's annoyance and Sakura turned back to the siblings.

"Kankuro, you did your best. Let us help now, okay? See you in the morning."

A wave goodbye and she met up with her team being led by a quiet ninja.

xxXXxx

Standing under the shower, she let the water cool her body down before bed. Finally shutting it off, she dried her body before wrapping her hair into the towel. Slipping on a pair of cotton shorts and a cotton tank top she opened the door for Naruto come in next and sat down on her cot, between the two.

Hands grabbed her face and she smiled before she was kissed and instantly warmth spread to her middle.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her whine was low, but with Naruto just now getting into the shower, her eyes became hungry. His hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap. Growing bold, she rubbed herself against his crotch, feeling the growing erection.

His mouth moved to her neck, and his hands skimmed her thighs, making her wet.

"Can we? Please?"

He simply nodded, and she shifted, slipping back to take off her shorts, smirking at his blush. She had no underwear on. He slipped his pants down, exposing his erection. Leaving a leg still in her shorts for a quick way to get dressed again, she climbed back into his lap. His hands held her waist and their lips met, muffling her moan as he slipped inside.

It was only their second time having sex, but it was already better than the last with the lack of pain and fumbling around. Experimenting a little, she moved her hips in a circle, watching his head throw back against the wall. Smiling, she started to move on top of him, getting lost in the sensation building within her.

His mouth was on hers again, muffling her moans while teasing her tongue with his own. His hands grasped her waist tighter and guided her into a faster pace, and together they came. Feeling light headed and happy, Sakura kissed him deeply before pulling up and slipping her shorts back on. He slid his pants up and tied them. Once they were fixed up, the water shut off.

Sakura giggled before laying down, and grabbing a book from her bag. It was a romantic novel, not a perverted one like Kakashi read.

xxXXxx

Sakura and Sasuke sat on her mat, a map between them and a surprise visitor sitting beside it.

"This is where I tracked Gaara's scent. I didn't dare take a step further."

Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninja dogs was scent to help them track Gaara and had arrived only a half hour before.

Sakura moved her hands to her hair, pulling it to one side of her neck, Naruto's soft snores making back ground music. Sasuke moved his hands over his face before sighing, a plan obviously forming in his mind.

"Got it. Thank you."

The dog bowed before leaving out of the door. Sasuke sighed once more before stretching.

"Wake up Naruto, I'm grabbing a shower. We leave in half an hour."

She looked up to him and nodded before smiling as his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

As he moved past her and into the shower that connected to the room she sighed. Moving up off of her mat she turned to Naruto before shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto! You have to get up!"

He just turned away from her and pulled his pillow over his head mumbling something about ramen.

"Naruto!"

When her hand touched his back she was startled when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hmm? Sakura-chan?"

Before he could utter another word she screamed and tossed him over her shoulder, hearing his head hit the floor with a resounding thud. She tuned out his whine while she gathered her clothes around.

"What's going on in here?"

_That was fast._

"Sakura-chan threw me out of bed!"

"Good. We leave in twenty five minutes."

"Oh, did you find out where Gaara is?"

"Aa."

She closed the door behind her and immediately started the water. Waiting for the perfect cool temperature she brushed her hair out. With a sigh she shed her clothes and entered the cooler water, a grin breaking out as her body cooled instantly.

Quickly washing up, she changed into her ninja gear before putting product in her hair and letting it stay wet. She'd deal with the waves later.

"Naruto! You're turn!"

"Hai!"

The blonde rubbed sleep from his eyes with a stern look on his face.

When the bathroom door closed again, Sakura's eyes lingered before she was pushed up against the wall, and a set of lips covering her own. She immediately smiled into the kiss, giving in willingly as large hands gripped her small waist tightly. Her own were in his hair, still only slightly damp.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

His lips moved from hers down to her neck and behind her ear, experimenting with closed to open mouth kisses, and from bites to licks.

"Hm?"

"B-Be careful okay? I can't lose you."

Feeling his body tense beneath her, she opened her mouth to take it back, but he halted her to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Idiot. I'm always careful."

A grin spread over her face and she caught one more kiss before Naruto came out.

xxXXxx

"You're found Gaara? Great, I'll be making arrangements but I'm leaving too."

Temari turned, gathering her bag from the floor.

Sakura held up her hand after checking on Kankuro.

"No, you'll stay."

"Sakura-"

"She's right, it's best you do."

Sasuke backed her up for the moment but she could tell he was annoyed that she spoke it first.

"I mean no offense Tamari-san, but you must understand that with Gaara gone, and Kankuro down and out you are the one leader left. You need to stay, and help Kankuro as well. He should be walking tomorrow, but he needs to strengthen his muscles again. I suggest walking first, around the building, climbing stairs, and weight lifting. I've left the exact ingredients and instructions for a drink should he need it. It'll help build his proteins."

As Temari set her bag back down, her hand went to Kankuro's hair, running her fingers through it.

"This village doesn't have many allies. Once word of Gaara's capture leeks out, others may attack. Konoha has sent reinforcements, so we will not be alone for long."

Sasuke steered them out of the room and into the hallway.

As they began to leave the village they were halted by an elderly voice.

"I'm going too."

The figure approached from the side, and she began to recognize who it was.

"Chiyoo-baasama!"

"I've been longing to see my cute little grandson for a while now."

Sasuke looked to be thinking about it for a second before nodding.

"Fine."

"Teme-"

"No arguing. We leave now, we're wasting time."

Sakura nodded before waving goodbye to Tamari.


	19. Chapter 19

"The Bijuu are mythical demon beasts with tails. The sand has had the Ichibi for a long time, that would be Shukaku who's been sealed within Gaara. There are nine in total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails, and are essentially enormous masses of chakra. During the Great Shinobi War each nation tried to obtain them, hoping to turn them into weapons. But their powers are far beyond human understanding. They can't be controlled. I don't know why Akatsuki wants their powers, but it's far too dangerous."

Sakura bit her the inside of her cheek, wanting to tell the older woman off for speaking so blandly about what was going on. For a woman who had so much knowledge, she must know that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, and they found themselves in a clearing.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She watched as his fists clench and his body begin to shake.

Her hands grabbed on of his, pulling it to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A figure appeared from the wind, a figure she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Don't look into his eyes."

Sasuke's words were cold, and distant.

"Sasuke-kun, no!"

"Sasuke, I'm going to warn you once." Naruto's voice was distant too, but he wasn't even looking behind him to see if Sasuke was looking at him or not. "You leave again, and I will beat you senseless. I will break your arms, and legs, just to keep you home."

Sakura wrung her hands together before turning to the older woman with them.

"Chiyo-baasama, please-"

"Child do not tell me to stand back."

Sakura bit her lip, worried over the older woman. Itachi was technically an S class criminal.

When Itachi walked closer, she stepped in front of Sasuke, holding an arm out. Her other hand reached out and forced Naruto next to her by his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, cover me please."

"Sakura-chan-"

Naruto reached out to her but she pulled away. Sasuke then pulled away from her.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. The Akatsuki wants Naruto. I won't put him in danger. So, I'll attack first!"

She ran at Itachi, not looking at his face, or at least trying not to. He caught her fist in a second, but before she could spin around, something was pulling her back. Getting frustrated by the restricted arm movements, she started to kick.

"Let me go! What the fuck! You coward, fight me!"

While she ranted on she gathered chakra to her feet as silently as she could, hoping he wouldn't detect it.

Suddenly Naruto cried out behind her. Two clones held back Chiyo-baasama, while two more held her. They weren't easy clones to disperse like Naruto's used to be. But when she looked at him, he was staring off into space, eyes glazed over.

_He's trapped in a genjutsu._

"Naruto! Snap out of it!"

Looking over she found Sasuke attacking Itachi.

_Idiot._

Her heart constricted as she heard him cry out and grab his hair.

"Naruto!"

She started to pull at her arms but quickly stopped before using her right foot to kick to knees out of the second clone, making it disperse. Gathering chakra into her fist, she hit the clone squarely in the chest filling the air with smoke. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting, the only sound was the sound of metal against metal.

Running towards Naruto, she was able to grab his arm before another clone grabbed at her, forcing her back with it's arm around her neck.

"Sasuke-kun! You have to free Naruto!"

When he didn't respond, she grew anxious.

"SASUKE!"

He finally landed beside her, looking annoyed before roughly grabbing Naruto's arm, and pushing a little bit of chakra into his arm before blocking Itachi's oncoming attack.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!"

The clones dispersed and a fireball nicked her arm before she was able to pull Naruto out of the way.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball rolled through the area. In a moment Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura made a quick plan, leaving Chiyo-baasama out of it.

"Ready?"

"Aa."

"Yosh!"

"Good luck."

She gathered the chakra to her hands and feet, and took off, directly attacking Itachi. When he pushed her away roughly, she heard them a split second before he saw them.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Naruto landed beside her, and she caught him before his back hit the tree.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't land anywhere. Which means he was about to be hit.

"Hn."

She about screamed.

_How did he get behind me._

Sasuke's breath hit the back of her ear, making her skin rise with goosebumps. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, helping Naruto along the way.

"Let's do this. Can you both?"

"Tch."

"Don't count me out yet Sakura-chan."

A clone appeared beside Naruto and together they started to form a Rasengan but she noticed it was much bigger by the second.

"This is my own technique now."

Sasuke turned to her and nodded, signaling her to go on.

"I'm going."

She dashed out of the trees so fast, it all started to blur around her. Attacking him full on, she gained the upper hand long enough to block the chakra flow to his legs.

At least she tried. Ducking under him and dodging the attack from Naruto and Sasuke she paused. Looking at her hands, she could feel the chakra tingle the finger tips and even see a faint blue glow. As the explosion cleared behind her, she could her a sound of annoyance from Sasuke and a cry of outrage from Naruto.

"Are you okay child?"

"I'm fine."

Standing up she saw what they were annoyed at and nodded.

"I couldn't stop the chakra to his legs. There _was_ no chakra left."

Chiyo-baasama walked over to the body and confirmed what Sakura remembered.

"He's from my village."

"I remember his body amongst the others when we arrived at Sunagakure."

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is bull shit! What was the point?"

"To buy time."

Sasuke's sharingan deactivated, and he was clearly frustrated.

"Don't doubt yourself Sasuke-kun. It's a forbidden technique that they won't teach in Konoha. We didn't learn about it in school, I read it in a medical text book. It requires a corpse, and a sense of the puppet technique. This clone had in the very least 30% of Itachi's chakra, and he was able to control it from a different location. He could even use genjutsu with it. But he didn't talk much, did he? That would require some of the chakra supply. He obviously didn't want to waste it. It's also why he only stuck to fire technique jutsus. But this wasn't just a delay. They now know our abilities."

Her words hung in the air and Naruto just kicked the dirt angrily.

"So what the hell do we do now?"

"We keep going."

Sasuke began to walk away and Sakura hurried to walk next to him, hands clapped behind her back.

"If they're already using this strong of a technique to delay us, then they must've begun extracting the Bijuu."

Sakura paused but Sasuke kept going. Chiyo-baasama was walking beside Naruto. But as she talked Naruto moved a head next to Sasuke and Sakura fell back to walk with her.

"How do you extract a Bijuu?"

"You need a lot of time, and a powerful sealing technique that can balance out the Bijuu's power. Their vessels, the Jinchuuriki will die."

The gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she immediately went to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"Naruto, don't worry. We're going to save Gaara."

His eyes snapped to her face and he ripped his hand from hers before walking forward, keeping up with Sasuke. Sakura sighed before following behind.

By dawn Sasuke had stopped much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Our pace has slowed. We need to break, sleep, and start again in the morning."

"But-"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun's right, and he's the mission leader."

Sakura placed a hand on his arm.

xxXXxx

When they decided to sleep it was a struggle to convince Naruto to sleep first. She slept beside him, with Sasuke on first watch. The fire crackle was the only noise heard in the cave. Chiyo-baasama had fallen asleep first, but even though she should, she just couldn't sleep. So instead she just watched Naruto. Their quiet whispers had gotten him to fall asleep eventually with the promise of an early start.

She couldn't blame him, deep down. If it had been him who was captured she would never stop. The realization startled her. She never had siblings, but to feel so strongly of a connection with Naruto was sort of scary to her. But it was nice. As a ninja she put her life on the line everyday, but she would do anything to keep him safe.

"Sakura."

She turned over, slowly blinking. Had she fallen asleep? Sasuke was above her, hand still on her shoulder. She sat up and stretched, and he took her spot.

"Three hours."

With a yawn and a nod, she sat at Sasuke's post. They would sleep very little between the two, while letting Chiyoo-baasama and Naruto rest. She didn't like that Sasuke wouldn't sleep so much either. It wasn't like she did anything while he used a lot of his chakra.

With a smile she just brought her knees up to her chin and rested her hands on them. That was Sasuke though, he refused to stay down for too long.

_Even with the seal._

Her throat felt suddenly dry. Grabbing Sasuke's canteen she took a sip.

_What can I do for three hours?_

Looking down she noticed Sasuke's scribbles in the dirt.

_Math problems?_

But there were a lot of wipes, as if he erased the answers and how he worked them out. She grinned at the realization he left them for her.

_He knows I'm bad at math._

He always bested her at math, all of their years at the academy. Biting her lip she looked at the first of apparently ten equations. By the time she was done, she even double checked, she was annoyed with the Uchiha. Although it did well in passing time it made her frustrated. The sun was peeking at the edge of the horizon, so it was time to get up. Standing up and stretching her legs she woke Sasuke up first. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she chuckled at his frown before moving to Naruto.

She frowned as her shaking did nothing to wake the blonde. Sasuke, who had just woken Chiyoo-baasama up, calmly walked over and used his canteen to pour water on the blonde's face causing an immediate action.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"You want to save Gaara, don't you?"

Naruto was packed in seconds. Sakura just sighed and grabbed her bag. When they left the cave this new area had trees to travel through, so it made travel much easier. But not too far into their travels, Sasuke had to catch Naruto when he slipped up on his steps.

"Naruto! Quit day dreaming!"

She scolwed at him, but it was out of worry. Once he'll get into a state of mind it wouldn't do them any good. But when his eyes flashed red at her she became startled. It wasn't a blood trait like the Sharingan, no it was the demon's chakra he was tapping into. She had only seen it barely a hand full of times, and it always made her afraid for his own safety.

In seconds Naruto was already leaps a head of them. She heard Sasuke's noise of irritation.

"Go keep up with him, Chiyo-baasama and I are fine at our pace."

He nodded and leapt to catch up with Naruto. Once they were alone, Chiyo-baasama turned to her.

"Why does he care what happens so much to Gaara anyways?"

Sakura didn't know how to take the question at first. Shouldn't Chiyo-baasama be worried just as much?

"He connects with Gaara better than anyone else."

"How's that?"

"He's also a Jinchuuriki."

"What-"

"He has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him."

She watched Chiyo-baasama's face change from curiosity to sadness and pity.

Sakura held back a scowl. Naruto never wanted to be pitied, just accepted.

"Naruto may not care about Sunagakure itself. No matter where they are raised, Jinchuuriki are treated the same. It doesn't matter if he's from Sunagakure or Konoha."

But Sakura let out a chuckle.

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage, and be recognized for something other that a Jinchuuriki. You can imagine his frustration when he heard of Gaara becoming the Kazekage. At the bottom of his heart Naruto was happy for Gaara."

Finally, after a moment of silence Chiyo-baasama spoke again.

"I've lived a long time. I've watched countless other people, and learned about the different philosophies out there. I came to believe alliances with other villages was just for appearances and did everything I could to protect Sunagakure. I'm the one who performed the technique to bind Gaara to Shukaku. I discussed it at length with his father, the Fourth Kazekage. Everything I've done for the village has ended in heartbreak. And now, an allied country I never trusted and always tried to avoid is the one helping us."

Sakura's emotions had changed through Chiyo-baasama's confession. This small women had knowingly doomed a child to a life of hell.

"Chiyoo-baasama, I mean you no offense when I say this. Once Naruto becomes Hokage, things will forever change. I promise you that. There will be many allies, and no war."

"So you do know of the upcoming war."

"There won't be one, Tsunade-sama won't allow it."

"You see the world to bright girl. I envy your innocence."

xxXXxx

Her feet touched the water, and she smiled upon seeing familiar faces. Neji, TenTen, and Lee were there, along with Sasuke and Naruto.

"We can't figure it out!"

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at the rock. There was a barrier, they confirmed it. But the more she stared at the tag with the 'forbidden' kanji.

"There are four more."

Neji and Sasuke looked at her sharply.

She sighed and explained herself.

"This is a five point seal, the first on is the one we're staring at. Remember? They have to be removed at the same time or it seals itself from us forever."

At the same time Sasuke activated his Sharingan Neji had activated his Byakugan.

"Then we'll be quick to get this over with. Sasuke, we have enough radios with us, what's the plan."

Neji opened his pack and started to hand out wireless radios.

"Lee will take northwest. Neji will take northeast. TenTen will be south southwest. Pukkun, you will take the northwest mountain."

Sakura looked down and indeed the dog was there.

"We'll use the 174 frequency."

Lee, Neji, TenTen, and Pakkun nodded, signaling they were ready.

"Good, now move out."

With a blink of an eye they were gone.

Sasuke waited until they were enough distance away to move. He crouched on the boulder at an awkward angle, right in front of the seal.

"We'll release on my command. After they are removed Sakura will destroy the boulder."

Neji's condisending voice came over the radio.

_"Haruno Sakura?"_

But TenTen was quick to defend her, she had been a sparing partner of Sakura's at one time after the twins were born.

_"Don't doubt her Neji, she's kicked my ass before."_

But Sakura's was already riled up. She crossed her arms and began her walk on the water a reasonable distance from the boulder, but in hindsight only maybe six feet from it.

"_This is Neji, I'm in place A."_

"Got it."

Hearing their voices in her ear was weird, for she hadn't used the radios in over a year.

"_TenTen, I'm in place B."_

"_This is Lee, I'm in place C."_

"_Pakkun, here at place D."_

"Good job you guys. I'm confirming that I'm at point E. Sakura, are you ready?"

She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes, ready whenever you are."

Gathering the chakra to her fist, she had to be careful not to offset the chakra to her feet, or she'd end up in the water.

"Touch a corner everyone."

"_Got it!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Ah."_

"_Ready!"_

"Okay. Remove the seals on three. Sakura?"

"Ready!"

"One."

Her body stilled and her mind left, focused on the task at hand.

"Two."

"Three!"

She was already running before Sasuke had torn it off. As soon as he was off the boulder her fist connected, cracking it into at least a hundred pieces. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her beside him as the rocks fell around the entrance.

"Good work everyone. The boulder is destroyed."

"_I have company."_

"_Me too."_

"_Same."_

"_I'm leaving. The rest is up to you all."_

Pakkun had left in a cloud of smoke, she could hear it and the connection was gone.

"What kind of problem?"

They moved inside the cave, but it was empty except for two Akatsuki members, and Gaara.

Except, Gaara wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

She turned to Naruto only to gasp. The marks on his cheeks were darker, and his eyes were blood red.

"Naruto-"

"_You son of a bitch! Where the hell do you think you're sitting?"_

He was growling so loud, it vibrated in her ears. The blonde Akatsuki was sitting on Gaara's body. She gulped and gripped Naruto's jacket tight in her fist.

"There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchuuriki."

The blonde chuckled, before standing up.

_This is bad._

"He'll scream and run at you first. Ha, Itachi was right."

Her hand snapped to Sasuke, feeling his body tense at the sound of Itachi's name.

_He actually gave them information about Naruto?_

"_Sasuke, we have a problem."_

"What is it TenTen?"

"_There's a clone of me, staring at me. But I don't think it's a clone."_

"_This is Neji. The same is happening to me."_

"_Lee here, the same just appeared from the forest floor."_

"Defend yourselves, then meet up with Sakura and Chiyoo-baasama."

Sakura turned to him with a glare.

"I'm not leaving you two, no way. You two leave."

"Gaara! How can you be asleep at a time like this?"

Her sad eyes turned to Naruto.

"Gaara!"

She tried to get his attention.

"Quit playing around!"

Before she could console him, Sasuke called out coldly to him.

"Enough, Naruto."

Naruto pushed away from her and charged towards the pair, but Sasuke was already blocking him, arms out, and glaring harshly.

"Will you think with your head for once? You're going to get us all killed!"

"Sasuke-kun, he doesn't-"

"Don't baby him Sakura!"

Smoke filled the cave and Sakura tried not to inhale it. She watched as a white bird swallowed Gaara's body, and Naruto lost it. He chased the bird outside of the cave along with the blonde Akatsuki member. Sasuke followed him without a word to her, but she understood clearly.

_Take care of this one, then help Lee, TenTen, and Neji. I'll watch after Naruto._

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for a long battle. Chiyoo-baasama moved beside her. Suddenly the monster thing that was a part of the Akatsuki started to laugh.

"I thought you retired."

"I had an urge to see my cute grandson's face."

_Cute?_

"Sakura, do not be afraid. I will fight him."

She looked at the older woman in disbelief.

_Really? She'll fight him? There's no way-_

A string of kunai released from the older woman's cloak, and float in front of her.

"Sou Shuu Jin!"

It was amazing to see the kunai be controlled with just chakra. The weapons tore at the Akatsuki cloak, shredding it's revealing the hard as bone shell.

"You dare attack me? You and the brat will become a part of my collection grandmother."

_Grandmother?_


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura tried to recall the information she had on Sasori from the bingo book, but her mind was drawing large gaps.

There was one thing though, he was known for being a puppet master, and the large thing in front of her had to be a puppet of some kind. But if that was true, then where was he hiding?

As if reading her mind Chiyo-baasama spoke clearly, her voice unwavering.

"Puppet masters are poor at close range fighting. So Sasori found a way around it by putting himself inside the puppet itself."

_No way!_

_That was…genius._

_But dangerous all the same._

Before she could ponder the schematics of the large puppet shell, Sasori spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Do you know how I add to my collection _Haruno Sakura?_"

She held back a gasp but she couldn't repress the chill that went through her body.

_How does he know who I am?_

"First, I tear out the organs. Once I've washed it clean I drain out all the blood. After I've made sure it won't decay, I fill it with weapons and traps, and make its addition official."

Her voice caught in her throat as her hands started to shake.

"Once I'm done with the two of you, I will have 300 puppets. It is my art!"

"Sakura, Hiruko is a battle type puppet. But regardless, we must first separate it from Sasori."

She turned to Chiyo-baasama, determined.

"So what should we do?"

Chiyo-baasama walked away from her, putting herself a little closer to Sasori.

"His additions to the puppet are the most dangerous part. As long as we don't know what he's done to it, we can't tell where and how he'll attack."

Sakura nodded.

"But you know how that puppet works. We have the advantage."

The older woman just shook her head.

"That's why I said I was going to go by myself at first. But now I don't think that will work."

"What do you mean?"

"It's form is a bit different from the Hiruko I knew. It never had a large shell on its back, so the defenses have probably increased. In which case he may have changed the important weapons as well."

"So what now?"

"We defeat Hiruko, then Sasori. I do not have the physical strength to destroy his shell, but you do. Just know to avoid all of his attacks. It sounds redundant now, but even the smallest scratch has a hidden agenda."

Sakura swallowed nervously but nodded none the less.

"In order to defeat a puppeteer, you must understand the battle style. Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation she nodded, though part of her knew she shouldn't trust a total stranger.

"Good, I'll hold him off, after his attack crush the shell, okay?"

Again she nodded and squared her shoulders. The barrage of needles almost had taken her by surprise, but she fought through. She had learned from Tsunade that if she was uncertain, she would falter. So instead she closed her eyes.

In the darkness she could hear the needles coming her way, and with what she couldn't dodge she used a kunai with. Opening her eyes, she saw the chakra infused threads suddenly grab part of the puppet, and she was able to land a chakra infused punch to the shell. It shattered in pieces, and the attack stopped abruptly, for that she was thankful.

"It's been twenty years since I've last seen you my grandson."

If Sakura didn't know better, those would be endearing yet slightly scolding words from a worried and loving grandmother. Except this was a totally different situation.

When Sasori revealed his true form, she was taken aback. It wasn't just because he was handsome, but by the book he should be in his late thirties. However he didn't look a day older than her.

"It's okay. I have a present for you grandmother, I believe you remember him well."

He rolled a scroll a few inches and held it out to her, though they were easily thirty yards away from each other. But what she could see was the number '3'.

With a small cloud of smoke a taller figure appeared in front of Sasori.

"No way! It…it couldn't be!"

Turning back for a second she saw Chiyo-baasama's shocked face. Quickly she turned back around to see a puppet that she knew from her school books.

_Sondaime Kazekage?_

_He intends to fight with it._

Recalling back to a few minutes ago, she remembered he bragged about three hundred puppets.

_Can I really fight them all?_

The uncertainty was making her waver, but she pushed through it.

"What you've done to the past three Kazekage is unforgivable Sasori."

"Really grandmother, of all things you chose those three? However I admit to doing nothing with the fourth."

"You will see your own punishment in hell Sasori. But do not lie to your grandmother. Orochimaru may have been the one who killed the fourth, Gaara's father. But I know your companions were the ones behind it!"

"I do not control Orochimaru."

"Considering what he did was so similar to you, how can you say they aren't related incidents?"

"It is true that Orochimaru was my original Akatsuki partner, and we accomplished a lot together."

Her mind's eye immediately flashed to the moment when Orochimaru cursed Sasuke. Shaking her head, she felt her body tremble like his once did.

Taking a step forward, she caught his attention.

"If you worked with Orochimaru, you must know a lot about him."

"Sorry kid. But I can't answer your questions."

Her fists balled at her sides.

"Why not?!"

"Because it's rude to keep people waiting, and I must capture that Jinchuuriki."

Her anger intensified and she stomped her foot leaving a small crater.

"If you dare harm Naruto in any way, I'll kill you!"

"Oh? Well then, I'd love to see you try."

She had seconds to react. The puppet was flying right at her with blades gleaming off the small amount of sunlight but it gave her just enough of a view to see the purple poison dripping off the ends. Jumping back and rolling she was able to dodge the first attack. Grabbing her pouch, she pulled out a kunai but it was a second too late.

Hundreds, no thousands of arms erupted from the puppet's body.

"Sakura!"

She stood frozen and they came down on her. Twisting her body around she landed on the ground, and miraculously not one of them hit her. She used them to help her stand up seeing as they were stuck in the ground. Kicking her way out of the bamboo like material, she turned her smirk to the annoyed Sasori.

"Foolish girl, die!"

"Sakura, hold your breath!"

Seeing the cloud of purple too late, she turned her back to it and pulled her shirt up to her mouth and took a deep breath. The cloud filled around her and she willed herself not to panic.

But turning around was a bad idea, for he had grabbed her with ropes, around her torso, locking her arms, and around her calves locking her legs. He wasn't going to let her escape from the cloud of poison. Instead of panicking she had to force herself to think of something else.

Her body entered a dream like state, with her earliest memories of Team 7. But as her mind slept her body moved. Her hands found her weapons pouch and activated her explosive tag kunai. When her body ejected from the cloud and into Chiyo-baasama's arms she felt the older woman's stern pat on her back, releasing her from the day dream and air back into her lugs. She chocked on air as she tried to catch her breath, but she was thankful for that small bit of training Tsunade had given her.

"I won't," she coughed up blood "I won't kill you. No, I'm going to capture you." On shaky hands and knees she stood up. "Even if you blow off my limbs, and paralyze me with poison, I will definitely get you! No matter what you come at me with, no matter what tricks you have up your sleeve, I will make you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru! Got it?!"

But her words were only that, words. She fell to her knees angry with herself. It was that moment Sasori decided to attack her, though it was a weak attack it would've been effective. That is, until Chiyo-baasama guarded her with two puppets.

"A man should listen quietly when a woman speaks to him."

Sasori seemed not to touch the two puppets.

"Oh..those."

"So you do remember them?"

Sakura looked back in relief at Chiyo-baasama before turning to study the puppets. One had red hair, and the other long brown hair.

"Yeah, more or less."

"The very first puppets you created."

"So what are you planning on doing with them? I know all of their secrets."

She watched the three puppets fight together. Never before had she appreciated the puppet arts until now. They moved like they were dancing, flowing, together in sync.

If she had a blood line like the Sharingan or Byakugan it would probably even more spectacular.

"This is getting boring."

He stopped his puppet and its mouth unhinged. A weird black sand floated from it's mouth and she had an ominous feeling.

"So that puppet can really use the Sondaime's technique."

Turning back to Chiyo-baasama, she saw her body slightly shake.

"Chiyo-baasama, what is that?"

"The most feared technique in the history of Sunagakure. Iron Sand!"

Her brain started to act like a book. Everything she remembered about the Sondaime Kazekage was floating around but she couldn't grasp it. All she could reach out was for the fact that he never lost a battle, ever.

"You two are about to get messed up."

"Sakura, you need to leave."

Her head whipped to look up at the older woman.

"No!"

"I'll fight him by myself. You don't stand a chance against him."

Sasori chuckled at them before launching his attack.

"You're too slow! Satetsu Shigure!"

Covering her head, she waited for the impact but it never came.

Taking a deep breath she looked up to see the female puppet guarding her. But as the iron sand sunk in, she realized Chiyo-baasama had no control over it anymore.

"Sakura, run! You can't fight this, you must escape!"

_Run?_

Her hair fell into her eyes, and she looked at its length. It had fallen almost to her elbows. The first time she felt helpless in battle she cut it off to escape, but no one had her by the hair. Nothing was holding her back from fleeing. But as she looked to Chiyo-baasama, with the determination in her eyes she instead took a deep breath. Standing up, she popped a green pill into her mouth and swallowed.

"Chiyo-baasama, please use me. If you use a flesh puppet, his Iron Sand won't affect me."

"It won't stop you, but it can still harm you Sakura!"

"Fine, I'll fight alone. You hear that Sasori! I won't run away from you! I don't have hidden tricks or any secret jutsus but I have something you don't! I have the Will of Fire and I'll be _damned _if you lay a hand on anyone that I love!"

She felt key parts of her body start to tingle.

_Chiyo-baasama must've changed her mind._

"Ready whenever you are Sakura!"

Taking a deep breath she gathered the chakra into her fists. Running around, she started smashing the large shapes he had made with the Iron Sand. All around them the cave was crumbling with the force of her tossing the bricks of sand around. The puppet ran after her, trying to stop her but she dodged it as well.

"Fucking bitch!"

"I'm not done yet!"

The crumbling cave was letting more light in by the minute. As the pill's herbs took over, she felt the artificial adrenaline make her movements swifter, Chiyo-baasama making her movements accurate, and overall the fight was now even.

"That's a lot of power for a little girl."

She watched as the two remaining blocks joined together before smirking.

_He's getting nervous._

Sasori had noticed her tracking his movements.

"Satetsu Kaihou!"

The Iron Sand formed a large cage around the area. In a cloud of smoke she felt something sharp slice at her arms and she gasped. Feeling the blood slowly trickle down her arms she sighed. The poison was slowly starting to fill her body, making her feel numb. She fell to her knees, heart pounding loudly in her ears before her face hit the dirt.

Her brain started to feel murky, like she was hearing things while under water.

"Sakura!"

"DIE!"

With a burst of energy she reached up and grabbed the puppet by the hair before slamming her chakra infused fist into it's trunk, watching it shatter around her.

Her body shook as her grip faltered but once she grabbed the vile she forced the cap into her mouth. Gripping the end with her teeth she saw the needle and stabbed her thigh, wincing at the sting.

_I took the weakest one, so I only have three minutes._

_Come on Sakura, make it count!_

Though she was seriously doubting herself she couldn't help but feel a bit eager. This was the fight of her life, and may be the last she'll ever have.

Around her the Iron Sand had dissolved, leaving the area open and barren. Sasori scowled at her but she just smirked back.

"What's the matter? Didn't think I could outsmart you?"

"I'll acknowledge you. You're an impressive child. Using human puppets would be a waste of time with you." She watched him start to unbutton his jacket and she shifted in her stance. "I haven't used this one since I joined the Akatsuki. I dare say I'm excited."

Her breath hitched as he revealed his body to her.

_He…_

_He's a puppet._

_That's just…sick!_

She was ashamed to see her own body trembling but she had to keep a clear head. The amount of weapons he had with his body was shocking, but not over the top.

"What's wrong little one?"

_It's been an exact minute since I used the antidote._

_I'm running out of time!_

_I have to defeat him without letting him touch me._

Ducking behind a boulder just in time, she felt the heat on her back.

_He's using fire?!_

She had to get him close enough for hand to hand combat, but he knows his own weaknesses and prepared his body for them. When the fire stopped she peeped around to see something on his back disappear. It was then that water shot out of the pipes on his hands.

"Sakura, move!"

Jumping back and ducking to the side she narrowly avoided the thick steam. But she had to keep moving, the amount of water pressure was turning the water into a blade as he crumbled rocks around her, trying to find her.

"How long do you plan on running around?"

_Truth is, I only have a minute left._

The thought process was too much of a distraction for her, for in the next second something hit her side, causing a large burn. She saw the purple drip from her would before she saw blood.

_More poison._

Taking a deep breath she realized she only had thirty seconds left. Noticing Sasori going for Chiyoo-baasama. Grabbing the end of the rope she used her chakra to grab it faster knowing her time was short.

"That's useless!"

_Five seconds._

"SHANNARO!"

She was able to pull him back to her, and landed her fist in his gut. The tube where his heart would've been popped out. His body tore apart in pieces, a arm here, a leg there, and his head lay somewhere far from his trunk.

Her knees hit the dirt again as the poison started to take toll on her body. Black dots started to fill her vision but she pushed through it.

When his body started to form together, she didn't cry. She didn't get frustrated, and she didn't look upset or sad. Instead she chuckled. But that chuckled turned into a laugh, a full boisterous laugh.

_That's just great isn't it?_

_I can feel the poison in my muscles, eating at them already._

_It hurts._

_Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I hope you're doing so much better._

"I thought I would never have to use this again."

She turned back to see Chiyo-baasama standing tall.

"Oh? You're back?"

"Let's get started."

"A puppeteer's ability is judged by how many puppets they can use. Impressive grandmother."

Ten puppets had emerged from a dark purple scroll, each dressed in white.

_Dark purple scrolls are labeled as forbidden._

Turning back to Sasori she gasped. Above her were..it took her a second to count, but one hundred puppets dressed in red. At this point she felt like crying. Her whole body was shaking now, and her vision was swimming.

"This is getting annoying for me. How long do I have to keep fighting an old hag and a little girl? And to think, I even have to use my final puppets."

She ran back, stumbling, but stayed by Chiyo-baasama's side to heal her wound.

"Sakura, do not fight."

Looking up at the older woman she gave a kind smile.

"Chiyo-baasama, I mean you no offense. But do I look like the type to sit down and rest?"

"This will be the finale for all of us! Are you prepared?!"

Sasori's words rung in her ears.

_Am I ready to die?_

_If it means taking this guy with me._

_If it means keeping Naruto safe._

_The yes!_

"Ready whenever you are Sasori-jiji!"

He scoffed at her suffix, of her calling him an old man.

If Sakura didn't know what she was looking at, she'd swear the puppets were real, the way they moved like real ninja was astounding. They blurred together, white and red all around her.

Three of Chiyo-baasama's puppets formed a pyramid, one on top of two. Their mouths opened to reveal three words, 'Buddhist', 'Law', and 'Monk'.

"Sanbou Kyuukai!"

A large vacuum of air opened up in front of them which she was thankful for. She dodged around large rocks and attacked on the sly, relying on the rest of the pill's energy to push through.

_The number of Sasori's puppets decreased drastically._

_But now he's starting to focus on the ones he has left._

She had to learn to work with the puppets. She had to trust them. So she did. Her movements were sloppy, but they helped her, pushed her out of the way, and propelled her through the mass of enemies.

One of them handed her something. She had no idea what it was, but she knew what she had to do. Ducking and diving through puppet bodies, she finally found her opening. Throwing the item while Sasori wasn't paying attention she saw it turn into a ball of teeth.

Sasori looked just at the right time to see it attach to the organ holding his puppet body together.

But it wasn't Sasori. Whipping around she realized with a panic beat of her heart that Sasori had hid as another puppet. Without thinking she moved. She pushed her body forward as the sword gleamed in the sunlight.

And in the next beat the sword entered just under her rib cage.

"Chiyo-baasama…are you okay?"

"Worrying about her, even in this situation?"

He emphasized her point with a jerk of the sword and she gasped out. Her pale green eyes, vision twisting and tilting, found his blank brown ones.

"As a medical ninja, you should understand your situation."

Arrogance laced his words, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut it."

Another sharp pain hit her leg this time, and she gasped. As something warm filled her body she looked down to see Chiyo-baasama drop the injection needle. The injection she had tossed to her sometime in the battle. The wound on Chiyo-baasama was starting to coagulate leading Sakura to suspect she had been wounded sometime earlier.

"Chiyo-baasama!"

_She just gave you her antidote._

With a jerk he let go of the blade, detaching the puppet arm in the process. Out from his other arm came a blade. Her eyes widened as he dove right for her, but when she opened her eyes she was shocked. Chiyo-baasama's original two puppets had stabbed Sasori through his one organ, catching him off guard.

And with that, she blacked out.

xxXXxx


End file.
